One Love, One Lifetime
by SingingMoon'n'LadyWillow
Summary: A change to the end of Susan Kay's novel, with elements of Leroux and ALW mixed in. What if, on Erik's deathbed, Christine's love keeps him alive? Will he live long with her at his side? R&R please!
1. Chapter One

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters of Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter One

It was all in all a very dreary day. Rain fell on and off throughout the early morning and into the afternoon, casting downtown Paris in a shade of lazy sadness. The wind blew softly but was still chilly, and it was in this weather that the recently appointed Viscount de Chagny walked along the sidewalk of the Paris Opera.

A few feet ahead of him, dodging puddles expertly, was Nadir Khan, former Daroga of the Persian Capital, under the Shah. Raoul felt a squelch of his finely polished leather shoe when he stepped in a particularly deep puddle, and he winced. He was about to call out to the silent man in front of him to inquire how they were going to enter, when Nadir opened the Rue Scribe with a strange looking key and ducked inside. Raoul was quick to follow and together they navigated the deep, dank labyrinthine passages. Their footsteps echoed through the cold stone, and soon enough they reached the great stone door. Nadir looked to Raoul for a moment, as if silently questioning his judgment on bringing this man to Erik's home, before opening the door and stepping inside. Raoul entered moments later to find Nadir removing his hat and cloak and hanging them on the rack, so he quickly did the same. The first words in the last hour were then spoken as Nadir motioned for Raoul to sit on the fashionable settee.

"I will inform Mademoiselle Daae that you are here. Please wait." Raoul only nodded, and sat down, watching Nadir go inside of the door on the wall across the room.

Christine gave Erik once last smile before exiting her room. Wringing her hands uncertainly, she moved past Nadir to see Raoul. Was she really going to do this? Raoul had always been one of her very best friends, but perhaps it had been a mistake to become romantically involved with him. All of it was in the past and she could think of nothing but her newly acquired husband at the moment. She stood in front of Raoul and looked down at him with a pained expression. "Hello, Raoul," she greeted as calmly as she could muster.  
Raoul smiled broadly, oblivious to the discomfort of his fiancée, and took her wringing hands in his. "Now now, Christine... wringing your hands isn't very lady-like," he teased, brushing a quick kiss over her knuckles. "Are you ready to come home, dear?" he asked, feeling very uncomfortable knowing that the monster who had caused so much trouble for them was just in the next room. Dying or not, he had threatened to kill Raoul, to imprison Christine in this dungeon of a home... Raoul was unable to think of anything else.

Christine flinched slightly at Raoul's touch. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, before pulling her hands away and stepping back. She frowned up at him and shook her head. "No," she said simply, and glanced worriedly at Nadir. Don't do anything stupid, Raoul. She wished Erik were out there with her to hold her, but she knew she had to let Raoul go by herself. I'm no longer a child. I can do this.

Raoul frowned, concerned now. "Christine? What is it? Is something wrong?" He appeared thoughtful for a moment, before his eyes narrowed. "Did **he** do something to you!" Anger began to fill Raoul at the thought of Erik hurting his beloved Christine in any way.

Christine glared up at him. "I have become his wife, Raoul. We are no longer engaged, I am not your fiancée, and I am going to stay here." She glanced once more at Nadir and moved closer to him, fearing Raoul would lose his temper and she knew Nadir would help her. "I'm sorry..." she trailed off, looking down at her dress. "Even if we would've married, it wouldn't have been with all my heart. My heart, my very soul belongs to Erik." She looked down once more while her hands lay helplessly at her sides.

Raoul's mouth opened, but no sound came out. His eyes were wide with surprise, and he let them slide closed with pain as he forced himself to understand what Christine had just said. His wife? The Phantom's wife? Raoul's eyes opened slowly, and he moved forward a few steps, tears filling his eyes. "You... you don't love me, Christine? You love him instead?" He worked very hard to keep his voice from breaking.

Christine shook her head vehemently and moved forward to the door that Erik was behind. "I do not love you in that way. Of course I love you, Raoul. You'll always have a special place in my heart. You must know that." She heaved a heavy sigh, wishing Erik would never have sent them away after she'd shared her first kiss with him. They'd both known in that moment, that they were meant to be together. It was all his fault that she had to do this now... and yet, she couldn't be mad at him. She just wished to be back in his loving embrace. "Raoul, leave and forget about me. Think of our past and enjoy the times we had… But it's over now."

Raoul took a few steps back, nodding slowly. "I... I understand, Christine... of course it's your choice, I can't force you into anything... just..." He trailed off for a moment. "If you ever need anything... if he hurts you, Christine... I'm here." Then he walked from the home. Nadir jumped up to follow and guide him out, giving Christine a reassuring smile first. The resounding thud of the heavy door closing reverberated through the house.

Christine sighed. Yes, she loved Raoul, and after his words to her upon leaving, she understood why. She smiled before opening the door to her room and entering to her beloved. She grinned at him and went to sit by his side on the bed, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. "It's hard to let go of the past, my love." She frowned in spite of the statement, but then turned her head to him and reached for his hand. "But I'm ready for our future."

Erik's eyes were closed upon Christine's entrance, and he slowly opened them, looking up at her face as if he were still shocked she was there. He took a few deep breaths before trying to speak. "I only... I only hope I'll be able to give you... a long future, Christine..." he whispered, letting his eyes close again as if that bit of speech had completely exhausted him. Instead of talking, he simply marveled at the feel of Christine's hand in his, her soft warm skin pressed against his own. Slowly he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, amazed that she not only allowed this contact but also encouraged it. "Christine... where will you sleep tonight... I am... I am in your bed," he said softly, looking toward the wall as if he were embarrassed about that fact.

Christine's eyes widened at his statement. Don't think you're getting away so easily, my angel. You will not die on me. She squeezed his hand and reached out to cradle the cheek she couldn't see, and gently turned him to look at her. She grinned, almost mischievously. "Yes, you're in my bed for a reason, Erik." She stroked his cheek, still grinning slyly. "I'll sleep here, and so will you."

Erik tried very hard not to laugh at the sly, almost seductive expression on Christine's face, but in the end failed miserably. His laughter was full and rich, and he vaguely wondered when the last time he had laughed so hard was. Inevitably this laughter led to a bout of coughing that pained him severely, and his hand flew up to clutch at his chest. When the pain passed, he smiled up at Christine fully, realizing that today was full of many firsts. He couldn't remember ever smiling so broadly before. Of course, I've never had a reason to smile like this before... never really a reason to smile at all, in fact... Cautiously, Erik reached up to brush his fingers over Christine's cheek, his eyes wide and filled with love and reverence both.

After recovering from hearing his laughter, one of the best sounds she'd ever heard, she realized he was in pain. "Erik!" Christine clutched his hand in hers, against her face. She glanced over him worriedly. "Erik, will you be alright? Oh, Erik, if I could take away your pain and make it mine, I surely would." She scooted closer to him on the bed and gripped his hand more tightly, and brought her hand up to rest on his face as his rested on hers. _I wish my love could take away your hurt._

Erik put his free arm around her shoulders lovingly, pulling her to lie beside him and placing her head against his chest gently. He placed a careful kiss to her forehead, stroking his fingers through her hair. "My dear, I assure you I will be quite all right. Just having you near me makes me feel so much better... I want to live now, Christine... that will make all the difference, I believe."

Christine smiled against his chest and raised her head slightly to gaze into his eyes. "So... my love takes away your pain?" She flushed and bent her head back to his chest while stroking his mask lightly. She idly wished Erik had been her first kiss, as she had been his. At the thought of his kisses, she wished she could kiss him all day long. The man claimed he was inexperienced in love, and yet he had the most pleasant kiss. His lips were warm and soft and when he added his tongue it was simply delightful. At that thought, she flushed again and made sure her head was in the crook of Erik's neck so he couldn't see her maidenly blush.

Erik sensed a bit of discomfort from Christine, and frowned. Immediately he became concerned that she was uncomfortable in such a compromising position, and he mentally berated himself for assuming she would want to be so close to him. What were you thinking? She loves you, that doesn't mean she wants to be like... like this! Quickly he reached down, grasping Christine's chin and bringing her face up to look into her eyes. He was about to ask if she was displeased with him, when he noticed her very full blush. "Christine...?" He smirked slightly. Was it possible that lying like this was cause for her blush?

Christine bit her lip and tried to look innocent. She hated her blush. She was probably making Erik very uncomfortable and she didn't like knowing that fact. She was still going to have to persist in showing him her love, in trying to prove it to him that she would be staying with him forever. "I'm sorry." She fingered his mask still and scooted even closer to him so that she was right above his face, where she could feel his breath against her. "Why do you continue to wear this? I don't like you to, not around me."

Now it was Erik's turn to be uncomfortable, and he looked away, his eyes searching for anything else to rest on than Christine's curious face. Damn damn damn... why does she want to see such a horrific display! Finally Erik knew he had to explain to Christine, and he sighed, meeting her eyes. "My dear... I was under the impression that my face was not appealing to you," he said, a hint of sarcasm to his voice. "I do not wish to upset you, Christine. I wear it for you," he said, his voice serious then, eyes full of both love and tears.

Christine sat up and shook her head, frowning. "Erik, I'm your wife and you think any part of you isn't appealing! I'm hurt." She folded her arms across her chest and eyed the mask as if it were Ayesha, ready to pounce on her and claw her to death. "You do not wear it for me, if you wear it. I don't want my husband hiding anything from me," she said sternly, her eyebrows furrowed. "I love you, Erik, get that through your head!"

He blinked several times, amazed at her outburst. Painfully Erik closed his eyes then, knowing that he could deny Christine nothing, nothing at all. Slowly, with shaking hands he reached up, untying the mask from his face and lowering it down to his lap. Yes, Erik. Be a coward and keep your eyes closed. Don't see the look of horror on her face when she remembers how gruesome your flesh is.

Christine smiled and moved closer to him. Wanting nothing more than to assure him of her love and even startle him a bit, she held onto his thigh as she climbed onto his lap to straddle him. She caressed his marred cheek and slowly ran her lips from the top of his forehead down to his chin. The different texture of his marred skin was strangely intriguing, and she began to kiss all over his cheek.

Erik gasped, his eyes flying open at the sensation of Christine's lips on his face, and his entire body tensed for a moment, completely unused to any of these feelings. Slowly his shaking hands rose up to rest on Christine's arms, then slid down to hold her waist, amazed at how small and soft she was. So delicate... how can I be sure I'll never hurt her? All thoughts were swiftly put from his mind as he moved his face slightly, bringing their lips together gently.

Christine smiled in their kiss and moved her hands up to cradle his head. Her hands played with his hair, and massaged his head lightly as they kissed. I'll never tire of this. She only hoped Erik would never, either, but somehow she knew he wouldn't. She held him tightly and opened her mouth in invitation, excitedly awaiting the arrival of his tongue inside her mouth.

Erik trembled at her kiss, knowing that right then he could die happy. When her lips opened, he was surprised at first, but quickly complied. His tongue moved cautiously and flicked against Christine's as a hand moved up to cup her cheek sweetly. _Oh Christine!_

Christine moaned, barely audible, and stirred against him. She pulled away from their kiss, her blush oncoming again. After what they'd experienced together, she had the instinctive urge to move her hips against him, and she wondered shyly if Erik approved of her brazenness, or if she should refrain from such movements.

Erik's eyes remained closed when Christine moved away, and a whimper escaped him at the loss of her lips. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and saw Christine blushing again. Something clicked in his mind, and he realized this blush was a... good thing? Swiftly he moved forward, ignoring the pain in his chest that he felt when he did so, and pulled Christine to lay against him. His lips moved over hers with a bruising force, one hand to the back of her head and one resting on the small of her back, caressing her through her dress lovingly, a great contrast to the voracious movements of his lips.

Christine, flush against him now, felt completely in place. She loved the feel of all his hard muscle up against her, and she grinned against his lips as she realized that she could have this whenever she wanted it. She clung tightly to him and angled her head differently in their kiss, deepening it. Oh, Erik, I love you! Feeling braver with his lips on hers, she moved her hips against him again, as she had done the previous time.

Erik gasped at her movements, moving his hands to rest on her hips and pulling away from her to gaze up at her face. "Christine..." he breathed, his eyes shining with love and passion both. He tore his gaze away from her then, burying his face into her neck and kissing her sensitive skin. "Mon ange..." he mumbled against her, licking a line down to her collarbone and placing a warm kiss there. "How I love you... my Christine..."

Christine was hardly able to breathe, and she pressed his head lightly against her sternum. She moaned in a low alto, surprising herself. "You know Erik," she began, and arched her back, simultaneously rubbing against him, "for one who believes himself to know nothing in the art of love, you're so good at it," she complimented, giving a light moan after her words. She had never known such desire, save for when she was with him, and that excited her even more. _I am completely yours, Erik._

Erik pulled his lips from her skin long enough to smile slyly up at Christine, his eyes sparkling and playful. "You aren't so bad yourself, my dear..." he breathed, winking and lowering his mouth again to place warm kisses and seductive licks on the bit of her chest that was exposed by her dress. "If you continue with that," he began, referring to her movements against him, "I won't be able to control myself any longer." His voice, although teasing, held a note of seriousness.

Christine released a half-moan, half-giggle, and massaged his scalp more prominently. "Would you like me to stop, then, my love?" she questioned innocently, and halted with her rhythmic movements. She brought her face down to nuzzle Erik's forehead playfully. "Because I can desist, if that's what you truly want..."

Nadir had horrible timing. He had just returned from escorting the Viscount de Chagny home, and stepped indoors, once again removing his hat and cloak. Without thinking, he opened the door to the Louis Philippe room, just as Erik had been about to respond to Christine. Instead, the scene Nadir witnessed with wide eyes and a blush to his cheeks, was Christine straddling Erik, their foreheads touching, both flushed and disheveled. Erik's hands were splayed to Christine's sides, clutching to her, and it was all too obvious what they had been up to. The door opening had startled both, and Nadir could only bow his head and duck out of the room, closing the door securely behind himself and pouring himself some Cognac before sitting on the settee. _This is going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter Two

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter Two

Christine groaned, although it seemed much more like a growl. Well, at least it wasn't that damn cat. She looked down into Erik's eyes and smiled sadly. So close! They were finally becoming somewhat familiar with each other's brazen ways and the Persian man who claimed to be a friend had ruined it. She stroked Erik's arm. "Perhaps later, my love. Can you get out of the bed?"

Erik looked up at Christine, an irritated expression on his face as he slowly began to sit up. "Yes, I'm sure I can, my dear." He insisted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sucking in a deep breath as he slowly stood. Almost immediately he hunched over, and nearly fell to the ground as he clutched his chest.

Christine gasped and lunged over to him, grabbing his shoulders. She put an arm around his waist and then his arm around her shoulders, to help him steady himself. "Erik... perhaps you should stay here in bed and Nadir can come in here." She was more than concerned for the man she loved. Idly she thought of when they had made love, when he'd still been in pain. Was he ever going to get better? Live for me, Erik, she thought, with tears in her eyes. Gasping for breath, he could only nod painfully as Erik allowed her to help him back into bed. Once comfortably laying in the bed once again, his eyes slid closed and he sighed in relief, reaching over to take Christine's hand in his. "I'm sorry for worrying you, my dear..." He said softly, bringing her fingers to his lips and brushing a kiss over them. "But you are right...Nadir will have to come in here."

Christine nodded and squeezed his hand before releasing it and moving to the door. She cracked it open and popped her head out. "Nadir," she spoke wearily, "Erik cannot move from the bed. You must come in here with us." She left the door open and moved back over to her husband. There was a chair nearby and she pulled it to the side of the bed, and sat down, taking his fingers in hers again.

Nadir stood and moved to the doorway, still flushed slightly from the scene he had so innocently walked in on, and he entered, closing the door securely behind himself and clearing his throat awkwardly.

Erik looked to his long-time friend with a smirk. "Hello, Nadir...why, you look quite red in the face. Are you feeling quite alright?" Nadir looked away with an embarrassed chuckle, running an hand through his thinning hair.

"Well, my friend... it is not every day I see such...such a sight... especially when you are ill..." His voice held a note of concern, which Erik waved away with his hand.

Christine blushed at Nadir's concern. He was right! Getting Erik excited like that was a mistake, for it could harm his health. She stood and looked between the two men. "Anyone thirsty?" she questioned, leaving the room before they could answer. She really had to think about this! Prudence would do her well, if she wanted Erik to live.

Erik watched Christine go with disappointment, and gave Nadir a hard look. Great. Just great. "Are you, Nadir, just trying to drive me insane?" He asked, a rough look on his face with only a small measure of amusement.

Nadir chuckled, shaking his head lightly and standing up. "My friend, it grows late. I must be returning home, and you must be getting some sleep. I will return tomorrow to check on your condition. Do try to... get some rest?"

Erik nodded briefly and shook Nadir's hand, a look of gratitude on his face as he bid his friend farewell. "Until tomorrow, then."

Christine frowned in confusion at the sound of the door closing. Had Nadir left when she'd just made him some tea? _First he interrupts us, then tells us we shouldn't be making love, and now leaves abruptly._ She grumbled and made her way back to her room, carrying the tray with her. She entered with a frown on her face and made her way over to Erik. "I made three cups, so you'll have to drink two. You need fluids, anyway."

Erik nodded vaguely, reaching out to take the tray and set it on the bedside table, he then drew Christine into his arms and settled her against his body. "Now my dear... where were we?" He asked with a smirk, lowering his lips to her cheek lovingly.

Christine's frown didn't go away, and she tried to push away from him. Nadir's words were all too fresh in her mind and she had no desire to let Erik harm himself. "Erik, you'll hurt yourself." She stood and reached out for her teacup, thinking if only she could remain aloof he wouldn't be any trouble. Physical love would have to come to a halt until he could walk into the next room, at least.

Erik sighed, cursing his Persian friend beneath his breath as he reached for his own cup. "Christine, please come sit here beside me?" He entreated, patting the spot on the bed right next to him. "I promise I will sit here and behave properly." Erik smirked, arching his eyebrow.

Christine shook her head fervently. "I don't trust you to behave properly, Erik. You can see me here just as easily as you can see me there." She sipped at her tea and squinted her eyes at how much she had butchered his Russian tea. She watched him from the corner of her eye, wanting to see how he would look after his first sip.

Erik feigned a look of sadness, tilting his head slightly. "You don't trust me? Christine, I'm hurt." He breathed, patting the spot again. "Please? Just let me feel you next to me at least..." Raising his cup to his lips, he took a sip and only his extreme good manners saved him from spitting it back into the cup again. It tasted... well, not like tea. However he forced himself to smile at his beloved, and took another sip. Knowing what to expect helped, and he was able to swallow it down without a single betraying look.

The interest Erik seemed to take in her brutal tea lightened her mood a tad, and she stood, moving towards the bed. She sat down next to him, and crossed once ankle over the other. She sat rather rigidly, wondering if Nadir was just a paranoid little Persian man that didn't now anything. Of course, anyone could see by the sight of Erik that he was not well, but she so wished he was. She looked down the cup into her tea with disgust. This stuff surely wasn't helping to heal him.

Erik smiled in relief, reaching out his hand to brush a few curls from her face. "Thank you, my dear." He took another long drink of his tea, finishing it off and sitting the cup back on the tray. He gave a small yawn then, laying back against the bed and taking Christine's hand in his. "Nadir will be here tomorrow..." His eyes slid closed, and he sighed, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm terribly sorry, mon ange, but I can't stay awake any longer... you will... stay here with me tonight?" He asked, his eyes opening and looking up at her beseechingly, almost as if he were afraid she would leave him in the night.

Christine settled herself lying down beside him, and propped her head up on her hand, while her other hand stroked his forehead. She smiled and caressed his face. "Of course, mon amour. You'll never sleep alone again." She let her head fall to the pillow and cuddled up close to her husband. "Goodnight, Erik." She reached up to touch his face again. "I love you."

Erik smiled broadly, his eyes closed as he reached over to extinguish the only candle in the room. "I love you too, Christine." He breathed as he slowly removed his mask, which he had put on before Nadir entered the room, and set it aside. In the darkness he knew she would be unable to see his flesh and he felt strangely disappointed and relieved at once.

The next morning came, and Erik woke before Christine, contented to look down through the darkness at her peaceful face, hair mussed slightly and a few locks over her cheek. He gently brushed them back, tucking them behind her ear, before he moved her from atop him and experimentally began to move. Although he was a bit stiff, the rest and knowledge that he had something to live for had done him good. Slowly he stretched his muscles, before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Cautiously he stood up, placing his hand on the bedside table and resting quite a bit of his weight there, he hunched over and caught his breath. A smile of triumph stretched over his face when he was able to stand up straight, and he was only a little dizzy. Cautiously he moved toward the door, using the wall to help keep his balance as he left the bedroom and made his way through the sitting room and to the kitchen. Once inside, he began some tea, then rested against the tabletop for a few moments. _She will be so surprised!_ He thought with joy, forcing the exhaustion he was feeling throughout his body away. Quickly he began to prepare things for a nice breakfast.

Christine stirred, stretching and yawning like a cat. Where was that cat? She hadn't seen Ayesha anywhere! Well, it wasn't exactly her loss, but she knew Erik would want the cat taken care of. She turned and reached out to touch Erik, but he wasn't there. She sat up quickly, alarmed, and shrieked. "Erik!" she called desperately, looking around. She threw the covers off her, and they fell off the side of the bed. "Erik!" she called again, looking around wildly. Tears of helplessness shone in her eyes and she threw herself at the door. "Erik!"

Erik heard Christine calling to him and immediately scolded himself. _Oh yes, she'll be so surprised... after she thinks you've disappeared in the night!_ As quickly as he could, Erik moved through the room and to the doorway, leaning on the casing, he called to her. "Christine! My dear, I'm in the kitchen!" He called, hating himself more and more every moment... and that was when he realized he had forgot to don his mask that morning. Turning his head from the doorway he covered the side of his face with his hand, wincing.

Christine's heart leapt out of her chest and she ran towards the sound of his voice. Relief flooded through her as she saw him, and she laid a hand on her rapid beating heart. She saw him wincing and immediately became concerned. "Erik?" She approached him carefully, reaching out to caress his unmarred cheek. "What's wrong?" She smiled and reached for the hand that was on his marred cheek. "Don't worry, mon amour, you'll make much better tea than I do!"

He chuckled despite himself, slowly removing his hand and instead using it to cup her cheek. "I apologize, my dear... I hadn't realized what you would think upon waking alone..." He said softly, stroking his thumb over her temple lovingly.

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Why did you leave? Are you planning to make something glorious for me?" she asked playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And good morning to you, too," she exclaimed, pecking him teasingly on the lips and then pulling back to gaze at him lovingly.

Erik smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. "I'm afraid I'm not much for cooking... but I do have some biscuits cooking...I left more to see if I could." Gently he brushed a kiss over her forehead. "I want to be out of bed... I couldn't stand another day lying there and making you worry."

Christine bit her lip and started to move away. "Erik, if it's because you think I don't like it that you're in bed, I want you to go back. There's no use hurting yourself because you're thinking of what I want. What I want is for you to be okay." She cupped his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to be careful."

Erik smiled so softly then, as he leaned forward and placed his lips over hers lovingly. "Christine, I'm out of bed because I can be... I assure you, my dear... I am quite all right. I am being careful, because now I have something-someone, to be careful for."

Christine smiled so widely that her eyes squinted and her nose crinkled. "Perhaps when you're feeling a lot better, we can go up to the roof, or out to the park. I imagine some fresh air would do you a lot more good than my tea." She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're okay, though. I'm proud of you for being brave and getting out of bed."

Erik was about to reply when a soft electronic ping came, and he turned to look at the oven. "Ah yes, our breakfast is ready, Christine." He offered his arm laughingly, prepared to escort her to the table.

Christine giggled and accepted his arm. "When is Nadir going to make an appearance?" she questioned, looking back at the door.

Erik led Christine to the table, pulling out her chair for her, and once she sat, pushing it in. "I imagine Nadir should be here soon...there you are, mon ange..." He said softly, turning and pulling himself via the counter top to pull the biscuits from their tray and setting them on the table. Just as he sat down and began to butter one, a strong knock came to the door. "Ahh, that must be Nadir, speak of the devil." He said warmly. "Let yourself in, my friend!" He began, "We're in the kitchen!"

Andre turned to his business partner and frowned. "Doesn't sound like a monster to me. The Viscount has exaggerated before, perhaps we should not be here!" He shook his head firmly and made to move from the door. It was dark and he wasn't comfortable with doing this in the first place. The man might not be a ghost but he had to be great to do the things he had did the past few months.

Firmin grabbed his partner's arm, pulling him back. "Andre! He has caused us one hundred problems too many! And now we have reason to believe he has Christine Daae fooled into staying here with him! Why would she choose to spend her life with a hideously deformed man who lives below ground instead of a kind, good and wealthy fellow? Think, my friend. We must rescue her, and put an end to this Opera Ghost once and for all!"

Andre's frown did not recede, but he nodded and pushed Firmin forward. "I'm no hero. You go first." He still didn't like the idea of this. Perhaps if Christine stayed with the man, he'd stop all of this Opera Ghost business. Well, it was too late now.

Christine looked worriedly over at Erik. "Why isn't Nadir coming in?" She strained her neck to try to see the door. "Nadir! Come in now!"

Firmin took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, beckoning Andre inside after him. "Mademoiselle Daae! We have come to take you back above ground!" Firmin insisted, rushing to the kitchen. He gasped in shocked disgust at Erik's unmasked visage, and called quickly. "Andre, come fast! He really is a monster!" Quickly he surged forward, grabbing Christine by her upper arms and tugging her to come with him. "Hurry, Mademoiselle! I know you don't realize right now, but he's hypnotized you, or something! The Viscount is sure of it!"

Andre tried to keep up, but fell behind to look at the house. Who would've thought somewhere underground could look this pleasant? He saw his partner grab Christine and hurried over to him. He gazed over her head at the creature before him, and yelped. Death's head, indeed! Joseph Bouquet told his stories true!

Christine screeched and shook her head furiously. "Let me go!" she screamed, and struggled. "Erik!" she cried, twisting back to look at him.

Erik leapt up, rushing forward as best he could, and a look of pure rage came over his features. "Unhand my wife this instant!" He exclaimed, reaching out to grab at Firmin's arm and twisted it behind his back, so the man only held Christine by one arm now. Viciously he twisted Firmin's arm, thirsting for the sound of his bones breaking.

Firmin cried out in agony, throwing back his head and calling to his partner. "Andre, do something!"

Christine broke out of Firmin's other hand and rushed forward to Erik, throwing herself on his arm. "Erik! Don't hurt him, he's only misunderstood!" She tried to pull away his grip on the manager, tears streaming down her face now. "Erik, please!"

Andre's eyes went wide and he grabbed the closest thing he saw: a violin case. He swung it fiercely, hearing the whoosh as it cut through the air and connected with Erik's head.

A choked sound escaped the back of Erik's throat as his grip on Firmin went slack, and he crumpled to the ground, landing on his stomach.

Firmin massaged his arm, wincing and trembling from fear, before he quickly grabbed Christine, ignoring the sharp pains in his arm from the movement. Swiftly he pulled her toward the door, calling to Andre. "Come quickly, before the beast wakes!"

Christine tried desperately to pull away. "He is not the beast here! You cannot just come into our home and do this! I'm his bride! We've married! We've... Oh God!" And she fainted. Andre came up behind Firmin and caught her other arm as she began to fall back in her unconsciousness. He looked worriedly over at Firmin and silently inquired Christine's words with his eyes.

Firmin's eyes were wide, and he sputtered for a few moments, trying to come up with a rational reason for her words. "Hypnotized, I tell you Andre! She isn't in her right mind. Let's take her up to a new dressing room, away from that mirror. Then we'll come down and finish taking care of this monster."

Andre nodded and helped carry her along through the door, and out into the darkness. "This pitch black atmosphere is no good. I don't see how an angel of light could live down here, and especially with that monster! Did you see his face!"

Firmin nodded vigorously. "Yes! Who could believe such a creature could exist, and under our very opera as well!" He grunted under her weight, and continued to move forward.

Little did they know that Nadir had been on his way through the labyrinth when they had just left the underground home. Of course, they were bound to cross paths. Nadir heard the strange voices before he saw their owners, and his body stiffened. When he heard the two men begin to talk about 'his face', Nadir's stomach dropped. _Oh no._ He ran forward, his lantern bobbing beside him as he rushed along, and then there they were. He was shocked. Firmin and Andre! The managers! "Hey! You there!" He cried, rushing closer he noticed they carried an unconscious Christine. "What have you done!"

Andre let Christine rest against Firmin as he stepped in front of the two, as if to protect them. "Mademoiselle Daae was taken against her will, hypnotized, and we are taking her back into the light and away from the monster. Be gone, I warn you, he kills!"

Nadir looked on in shock, and shook his head. "No, monsieur... that is where you are wrong. He is no monster... just a man. A man who I fear you may have hurt more than any weapons could do, by taking is wife from him. Christine Daae loves him, allow me to assure you. There is no hypnotism in their relationship, just love... please... you must understand, they have been wed, she has left the Viscount de Chagny!" Nadir exclaimed, moving forward as if to take Christine in his own arms.

Firmin glared, turning to hold Christine further from Nadir's grasp. "Now listen here, you. How do you know any of this at all? How can we believe a word you're saying?"

Nadir frowned, sighing sadly. "I have known Erik for a very long time...that is all I can say. Did Christine not tell you of her love for him? I imagine she would have..."

Andre huffed and glared at the man. "Christine does not love... that. How could she?" He shook his head and moved forward, signaling for Firmin to follow him. "We don't care for your words, sir. We are taking Mademoiselle Daae to safety and that's the end of your concern!"

"Do not force me to take her from you!" Nadir exclaimed, surging forward to stand before them again. "She is his wife! Did she tell you that? He is no monster! Looks are not all to a man, and inside he is nothing as he appears! Do not ruin two lives by your foolishness, and allow me to take her back!"

Andre glared at the man and hissed, "Never! Step away!" He heard Christine stir and pushed forward, his shoulder hitting Nadir's. "Hurry, Firmin, before she realizes what's going on!"

Firmin nodded, and rushed forward, throwing the strange Persian man a glare. "What a foolish man." He exclaimed beneath his breath.

Andre took hold of Christine's other arm and helped hurry her forward, but he felt Christine rouse and looked down. She stared up at him in the dim light from the Persian's torch, and he smiled down softly at her. "Don't worry, Mademoiselle, we'll have you out of here in no time."

Nadir gasped when he heard the words, and called out quickly. "Christine!" He rushed forward, stepping before them once again. "Come Christine, we must get back! Allah only knows what they have done to him!" He exclaimed, worry clouding his eyes.

Firmin gave an angry scowl, striding forward to shove Nadir hard against the wall. "Listen here monsieur; we are taking her above ground, and you will leave now or we shall call the authorities!"

Christine came to fully and stood straight, and stepped up behind Firmin. She glared at his back and tapped on his shoulder. "Let him go! Is this any way for civilized men to act?" She grabbed Firmin's arm and pulled him back, and looked to Andre. "This is ridiculous. The two of you should know I am fully capable of making my own decisions! The Viscount lied to you. I told him we were done, and I meant it."

Firmin shook his head. "How could that possibly be! Have you looked at the man, Mademoiselle! He is hideous, clearly a monster! And the way he attacked me, why it was like a common creature who's possession has been taken! Even if you do love this thing, it is impossible that he loves you, or feels any emotion at all!"

Christine slapped him hard across the face. "That man is my husband! His possession was taken! He loves me more than anything in this world, unconditionally, something no mere man could understand! Besides that, he's a genius!" She stepped forward with a pained expression and touched where she had slapped Firmin. "I'm sorry. But, Monsieur, if only you could hear him! You, you would appreciate it so much!"

Nadir stepped forward, resting his hand on Christine's shoulder. "Madam... we must go... I fear something is wrong with Erik... otherwise why wouldn't he be here by now?" He gave Firmin and Andre a hard look. "You have heard from Christine herself. She wishes to stay with Erik."

Firmin glared at Nadir, and then his gaze softened as he looked to Christine. "I do not understand, mademoiselle... but I see your heart is set to go to him. I insist that you bring him to our office. We will not take him from you, but we will press charges against his crimes! Thievery of our money, extortion! These crimes must be punished!"

Christine's eyes widened and she looked at Nadir. "No, please... he... he's not known any better! He'd had a horrible life. Please! Please just forget!" She knew it was impossible to ask that of anyone. Tears began to stream down her face and she turned to Nadir to sob into his shoulder. "I want to go back to Erik," she whispered into his ear, continuing to choke on her sobs.

Nadir stroked her back gently, giving this time a very sad look to the two managers, before he began to guide Christine through the passages and back to the home. "Shhh... Christine..I'm sure Erik will think of something. I will not allow him to be taken from you, or you from him. He deserves joy now, and I will do my best to make sure the rest of his life is as happy as it can be." They reached the stone door, and Nadir sighed. It had been left open, and he helped Christine inside, then gasped at what he saw. Erik lay on the floor of the sitting room. It was obvious where he had first fallen by the trail of blood he had left in his wake. He must have pulled himself this far and fallen. Nadir realized, and he quickly dropped to his knees beside Erik. The side of his head was bleeding, although not so bad any more, and he was quite obviously unconscious once again.

Christine gasped and quickly pulled as much of Erik's upper body onto her lap as she could manage. "Nadir! What can I do! Oh God!" She stroked Erik's forehead, moving hair out of his eyes. "Erik," she said softly, leaning towards his face. This couldn't have been good for him, and she started crying again, her hot tears dripping onto his face. She leaned down more and kissed all over his forehead, and on down his marred cheek. "Erik, my angel, please wake up for me..." She whispered so delicately, feeling broken and her heart contracting in worry for him.

Nadir quickly jumped up, moving to the bedroom. He emerged a few moments later with the bed sheet, which he began to tear into strips. He handed a large one to Christine, and made his way to the kitchen for water. "Press that to the wound on his head, and find a way to elevate his feet!" He exclaimed, before exiting the room.

Christine gulped and did as she was told, placing Erik's head down gently before leaping towards the settee for a pillow. She quickly placed it under his feet and then went back to his upper half, and laid his head in her lap as she pressed the sheet strip against the wound on his head. She sniffed and cradled him carefully. Ever so tearfully, she began to sing softly to him.

Erik was aware of nothing but a strange floating sensation. He knew that there was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Just when he was becoming very frustrated, he heard a gentle voice singing. Forcing himself to follow the voice, his eyes fluttered open, and he was greeted with the tearful face of his wife. "Chris...tine...?" He breathed, wincing at the sharp pain in his head when he tried to sit up.

Nadir rushed into the room with a dish of water and the rest of the sheet, and stopped short when he saw Erik's eyes were open. Instead he stood silently to see what would occur next.

Christine gasped and pushed him back down gently, urging him to stay there. She continued to sing, continuing to stroke his forehead and holding the sheet to his head. She trailed her hand down his deformed cheek and on down to his chest, and then back up, in time with the gentle lover's song. She smiled down encouragingly at him, and leaned down one last time to place a kiss onto his head.

Slowly Erik raised a shaking hand to brush against her cheek, tears filling his eyes. "I thought... thought that you would... be gone forever..." He whispered, a tear spilling down his cheek. "How did you... get away?" He asked, grasping her hand in his and clutching it tightly in his own.

Christine took hold of his hand and squeezed, as if reassuring him that she was there with him and she would be always. "Nadir found us in the passage," she whispered, gazing into his eyes and bending to kiss away his tears. "The managers are out to get you, mon amour. We cannot stay here." She seemed to sense Nadir had returned and looked up at him. "Come, how do we clean this wound?" she questioned, nodding to Erik's head.

Nadir dropped to his knees, dipping a bit of the cloth into the water, and then began to gently dab it against Erik's head. "After it appears clean enough, we will need to wrap it." He said, looking up to Christine, then back down at his friend. "And you need to get away from here as quickly as possible. Allow me to do this, and you go fetch what you both need to travel... you shall stay at my home until you figure something out. To stay here would be suicide for you both."

Christine looked down sadly at Erik and stroked his head. "I'm sorry, Erik... I've caused nothing but trouble for you," she said quietly, passing her thumb over his eyebrow. She sighed and looked up to Nadir. "Do you need other sheets to wrap his head?" she asked, feeling that if she could help in any way, she must.

Nadir shook his head, a look of compassion on his face. "No, Madam... right now all you must do is prepare both of your things for travel. I promise, I will not let anything happen to either of you." He insisted, and he gently rinsed the cloth and pressed it again to the wound.

Erik's eyes opened and he looked at Christine lovingly. "You've caused me no trouble, mon amour." He breathed, brushing his lips to the back of her hand. "Go quickly and get our things."

Christine nodded and she slowly slipped from underneath him, and grabbed a pillow for his head to rest on. "What do you want me to pack for you?" she questioned, looking down at her husband.

Erik looked thoughtful for a moment. "Some clothing and my medicine should be sufficient, my dear." He stated, nodding to himself.

Nadir pulled the cloth back and smiled to himself. Gently he took some dry strips and began to work them around Erik's head, mindful not to tie them too tight.

Christine hurried to Erik's room, and ran around like a crazy woman. She picked out two of his suits, because suits were all that he seemed to possess, and grabbed his medicine. She stormed out and flew to her room, grabbing her favorite dresses and her hairbrush. She made it back in record time, smiling broadly. They must've thought her mad, but she couldn't bear to be away from Erik for a moment.

Nadir chuckled, and motioned her over. "Good... now I'm going to have to leave the two of you to flag down a hansom...wait here, and I'll return for the two of you very soon." He said, before hurrying out of the house and through the passages.

Erik smiled up at Christine, slowly sitting and groaning at the pain in his head. "Christine..." He said softly, holding out his hands to her. "Help me to stand, please?"

Christine frowned at him and shook her head. "There's no need to, Erik. I'll help you stand when we're ready to leave. You mustn't over-exert yourself!" she told him passionately, running a hand over his hair and throughout the short strands.

Erik nodded, looking down at his hands and appearing a bit disheartened. His body began to tremble, and he forced himself to keep silent, but it was no use. A sob broke free, and he lowered his head further, ashamed at his tears but unable to stop them.

Christine cried out and grabbed his face within her hands gently, stroking the tears from his cheeks. Her own tears threatened to fall, but she forced them back, determined to not breakdown on her husband who was having problems, himself. "Erik, what's wrong? Please tell me... Trust me..." she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

This only caused him to cry harder, and he pulled Christine against his body, burying his face into her hair. "I couldn't protect you!" He sobbed, running his fingers through her hair and holding her so very close. "They took you away, and I failed you... how can I call myself your husband, when I cannot protect you from two inept managers?"

Christine breathed deeply into his shoulder, and stroked his back comfortingly. "You did not fail me, Erik! You've been unhealthy for some time now, how can you except to be able to fend off two full-grown men while you're ill? Besides that fact, Monsieur Andre snuck up on you!" She pulled back and held his face, telling him sternly, "You did not fail me, do you understand?" She wiped at his tears. "We're together now and we're going to get away from here, okay?"

Erik's eyes slid closed in shame. That he had shown her such weakness... But that shouldn't matter... He opened his eyes and blinked back the last tears, before leaning forward to kiss her gently. "I love you, Christine..." She held his head, mindful of the bandages, and kissed him deeply, urgently, showing him just how much she cared for him. "I love you, too, Erik." She caressed his cheek and smiled. "We'll begin anew, and never have to worry of any of this again."

Erik sighed, and rested his forehead against hers, letting his eyes slide closed. "Yes, we will stay with Nadir until everything dies down... then return here." He was silent for a few moments. "Right..?"

Nadir chose that moment to enter, and he quickly moved to grab their possessions. "Come quickly now, the hansom is waiting." He exclaimed, and motioned for Christine to help Erik up.

Christine's eyes did not leave Erik's, and she told him very well with her eyes the answer of his question, but said nothing. She stood quickly and placed his arms around her shoulders, and she placed hers around his waist. Carefully she tugged him from the floor, and grabbed blindly for the bag she had packed their belongings in.

Nadir got to the bag before her. "I will carry this, madam. You concentrate on keeping Erik upright." He joked, guiding them from the house. They were about to leave, when a pitiful mew was heard.

Erik's head whipped around, and he saw Ayesha. "There you are!" He cried, and bent over, smiling as the cat ran into his arms. "Okay, now we are ready to go." He stated, smiling at Christine, then down at his cat.

Christine tried to smile at the appearance of Ayesha, but the cat seemed to shoot daggers at her with her eyes and she was suddenly glad the feline had not been in the room when she and Erik had made love. God forbid the cat would come up to her and try to scratch her eyes out while Christine was deep in her desire. She lifted her head to look at Erik, and helped him along, following Nadir.

It wasn't long before they reached the hansom, and Nadir placed their things inside, then helped Christine and Erik in. Quickly he told the driver the directions to his home, then climbed in beside his friends. "It shouldn't take but a few minutes to get there, and rest assured... you will be most safe."

Erik smiled gratefully at Nadir, then turned and put his arm around Christine, drawing her close and resting his head atop hers. The pain had actually gone down quite a bit, and he was quite sure that his head wound was only superficial. After all...wounds on the head often bled far too much...

Christine sighed and welcomed his embrace, although she looked wearily down at Ayesha. What a pest. How would she ever be close to Erik when the feline hated her? And she wouldn't make Erik choose... She just wished she could get along with the little feline, and help it to understand that they both loved Erik.

It didn't take too long before they reached Nadir's home, and he quickly paid the driver and helped his two friends into his home, carrying their bags in his arms. Once inside, he settled them into the guest bedroom. "Do you need anything?"

Christine glanced up at Erik. "I can't think of anything. What about you, my love?" she questioned, rubbing his back lightly as she settled him onto the bed, evading Ayesha as much as she could.

Erik shook his head, involved in petting Ayesha gently. "No..nothing, thank you Nadir." He said distractedly, and scooped his cat into his arms.

Nadir nodded and left the room, closing the door behind himself. _I'm so glad they are both okay... things could have been a lot worse._ He thought to himself as he moved to his bedroom, eager to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. Author's Note: Attention Kiddies, the ending of this chapter is rated R for sexual situations. If you think your parents wouldn't approve, skip the ending. The two of us together wouldn't be able to come up with enough money to pay if someone sued us, and we warned you in the first place!

Chapter Three

Christine moved from the bed and idly scanned through their bags. She made sure Erik was in her peripheral vision, and as she saw him so dedicatedly pet Ayesha, jealousy churned in her stomach. Yes, she was his wife, but what devotion! What she would give to be in the body of that cat at times! The way he seemed to be focused only upon her when he was caressing her, the way he held her so gently... She would daresay that cat received more attention than she did!

Gently Erik scratched Ayesha behind her ears, smiling as the cat began to purr contentedly. Once he was sure the cat was completely relaxed, he laid her on the bed, and glanced to Christine. He could sense the hostility from where he sat, and he frowned. "Christine...? My dear, what is it?" Christine jumped and looked up into his eyes, and hurriedly forced herself to smile. "Whatever do you mean, my love?" she asked innocently, shrugging and once again pretending to go through their things.

Erik's eyes narrowed, and he stood with only a little difficulty to move and stand in front of her. "Something is bothering you, and I insist you tell me right now." He said gently but with a note of seriousness. "Come now, tell me what it is."

Christine huffed a few pitiful laughs and shook her head. "Erik, sit down, before you hurt yourself." She put a hand on his arm to move him back to the bed, ignoring his previous words. He'll think me a child if I tell him of how I envy her.

Erik refused to move back, and an edge of danger crept up. Reaching out, he grasped her face and tilted it up, bringing himself against her and lowering his face so his lips were only inches away from hers. "Tell me what it is, Christine." He commanded, his voice developing a bit of an edge. Why won't she talk to me...?

Christine raised an eyebrow, as if taunting him to make her tell him, but she shook her head. Grasping his hands, she pulled him forward and persisted in trying to get him to the bed. "You really need your rest, mon amour," she told him for a distraction. She glared at Ayesha on the bed. Damn cat.

"Christine!" He boomed, towering over her with an extreme amount of frustration in his eyes. He had to force himself to calm then, and after a few deep breaths backed her against the wall just by advancing on her. "Stop evading my questions and tell me what it is that has you so upset or I will not sleep all night!" His eyes danced then, and he hoped he hadn't frightened her too much... I need to know what is bothering her.

Christine's heart leapt up into her throat and her face contorted in terror. "I... I was..." She stumbled foolishly on her words and looked down at the ground, knowing that if she looked into his eyes he would see her lie. "I was just thinking on how the managers kidnapped me. I fainted like an idiot." She giggled and pressed her rear against the wall, as if bracing herself.

Erik sighed. This didn't seem at all right. She had seemed so upset.. so angry... He turned away without a word, retreating to the bed and sitting on the edge. Ayesha looked up at him when he sat down and sensed he was upset, so she hopped into his lap, rubbing against his chest. Erik sighed, petting her gently, and she looked over at Christine, then put her nose in the air.

Christine watched, sure she was completely green with envy. "Argh!" she cried, and threw her hands up in the air. Realizing what she had done, she giggled fakely and moved towards the door. "I hope Nadir has tea," she said aloud, before placing her hand on the doorknob. "Would you like some tea, Erik? And shall I bring some for your queen, as well?" She nodded towards Ayesha and opened the door, walking out with frustration at the sight of Ayesha on his lap.

Erik gaped after her, and stood up, forgetting that Ayesha was on his lap and letting her hop to the floor. Quickly he moved after his wife, catching up with her in the hall.

"Christine? What on earth are you so upset about? I asked you what was wrong, and you obviously didn't want to tell me... but apparently I'm doing something wrong. My dear, you must tell me what! And what do you mean, 'my queen'?"

Christine groaned and turned to him, throwing her hands in the air and emphasizing her words with them. "Ayesha! Ayesha, Erik's little feline queen! She's given such care, I thought that maybe she would like some tea, as well. But, perhaps queens drink better things than tea!" She was seething, and her whole body shook in her fury.

Erik's eyes widened and he took a step back in light of Christine's fury, before he had to smile. "You're jealous of... of my cat?" He shook his head slowly, moving toward Christine and scooping her into his arms to carry back into the bedroom. Once inside, he sat down on the bed and held her in his lap much like he did with Ayesha. Absently he began to rub her behind her own ears and pet her down her head and back. "Christine... who have I married? Who have I made love to? Who have I worshiped since I first saw her?" He tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes. "Certainly not my cat, ange." He brushed his lips over her forehead. "Would you like me to treat you as I treat Ayesha? Shove you from my presence when I am composing? Feed you on the floor and slap you when you misbehave? Christine, my dear... you are my whole life. Ayesha is merely my pet. Never confuse the two again." He breathed, before bringing his lips against hers, still rubbing her behind her ears affectionately.

Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her upper body into him and kissed him deeper, more urgently. She noted that Erik had lifted her with ease, and she passionately hoped that it meant he was getting healthier even as they kissed. She pulled back and grinned up at him. "We have to stop because she'll claw my eyes out." She winced at the nightmare she'd had a few weeks ago. "She'll definitely try to hurt me." She pecked him on the lips and then moved from his lap, and turned to push him onto the bed.

Erik glanced over to Ayesha, who was watching them both with quite a bit of curiosity, and he stood up, striding to her and scooping her into his arms. Walking to the door and pulling it open, he sat her outside and closed the door swiftly behind himself. "Problem solved, my dear." He breathed, sweeping to the bed and climbing over her.

Christine giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck once more, and pulled his head down to meet her lips. She kissed him ardently and wrapped her legs around his middle, as well. Stupid cat actually brought us to this. She grinned into their kiss and squeezed him tighter to her.

Erik pulled his lips from hers, brushing his fingers over her cheek and smiling down at her. "Are you sufficiently reassured that I love you more than Ayesha, my dear?" He asked, placing his hands at her sides and slid then down to her hips, lowering his mouth to taste the column of her throat

. Christine released a pleased moan and smiled as she held the back of his head. "Sufficiently," she purred, and leant her head back further. All this time, she'd been jealous of Ayesha, for no reason! Well, actually, for good reason. Ayesha would be brave enough to slash her to death, and probably feel no remorse. Of course she'd feel no remorse! She's a cat! She smiled wider, realizing Ayesha was out of the room, and she could do whatever she wanted.

Erik chuckled, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her face. His lips lowered then, and he kissed her with a bruising force, opening his mouth against hers and brushing his tongue against her lips. _I could kiss her all day..._

Christine sighed contentedly into their kiss, her hands moving to rest on Erik's shoulders. She trailed her right hand down his side and to his pants, but pulled back as if she'd touched a hot stove. She pulled her lips away from Erik's and stared up, flushed, into his eyes. Nadir's words were still there, in the forefront of her mind. They couldn't do this while he was still trying to recover...

Erik looked at her curiously, taking her hand in his and guiding it again to rest at his hip. "I feel fine, mon ange. I feel absolutely fine. Amazing, even." His eyes glinted dangerously as he trailed his hand up to brush from her hip up to the edge of her breast, and further to rest on her cheek. "Please don't deny me again, Christine..." He breathed, his voice almost a groan.

Christine's body screamed approval at Erik's actions, and she closed her eyes. "You must rest," she persisted, but fingered his waistband. What an evil temptation! Surely she shouldn't let him, after his head injury. What if he became dizzy? What if he had a heart attack while exerting himself so completely? She mewed, much like her feline rival, and kept her eyes closed to those puppy dog eyes Erik could so easily display.

"Please... Christine, I beg you..." Erik kissed at her chest and neck, then cheek. "I promise you, Christine... if I feel unwell I will stop... please let me love you..." His entire body was trembling with desire, and he didn't know if he could stop himself from taking advantage of his delicate wife if he didn't do something very soon.

Christine's eyes opened and she laughed in his face. "If you feel unwell, you'll stop!" She gripped his shoulders. "What's the point when you might not be able to go through with it and leave us both unsatisfied! I won't give you a reason to be so upset with yourself again." She made to slip from beneath him, but found him too heavy. She laid back and closed her eyes, taking her hands off him and resting them beside her head on the pillow.

Erik sighed heavily, and rolled from atop her laying on his side facing from her, and let her move away. "I know how I feel... and I am fine. As if nothing was ever wrong with me. I've told you before, Christine... having you with me makes me feel so much better..." His eyes slid closed with defeat, and he ran a hand over his face, squashing a rising cry of frustration. _Damn my heart, damn those managers and damn me for not finding a better way to show her I am well!_

Christine sighed and turned to him, propping her head up on her hand. "Erik, when you're fully healed, we can make love all the time." She blushed, but continued shyly, "Constantly, if that's your wish." She moved closer to him and nuzzled his shoulder. "You think I'm not aching with need right now? I'm only trying to look out for your best interests." She let her head rest beside his on the pillow. Knowing his pain, she turned her face toward his. "Do you want me to go?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, pulling Christine to him. "At least let me hold you..." He whispered, reaching down to pull the blankets around their bodies. Gently he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck he placed a few gentle kisses there, before brushing his lips over hers. "I feel fully healed..." He mumbled as he burrowed his face into her hair lovingly. Christine rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "I'm sure you feel that way." She hugged him to her and breathed into his chest before accidentally saying aloud, "You'd have to prove to me you're well before I ever consider making love." Realizing her mistake, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing it to stop echoing in the small room.

Erik perked up at Christine's words, and he smiled deviantly down at her. "Prove it? Ooooh... how shall I do that, my dear?" He asked, smiling so broadly now. Shall I do pushups?" He teased, smirking now with an eyebrow raised.

Christine groaned and then smiled slyly. She nodded and pointed to the floor. "Go ahead!" If he did these things now, he'd be too tired to persist with anything else! Wait, what am I saying! She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Please don't hurt yourself," she told him, and realized that perhaps a healthy amount of exercise would do him well.

Erik laughed, throwing back his head at the thought of doing pushups to prove his ability to love his wife, and smiled. "How about instead I lift you up and swing you about a bit, hmmm?" He teased as he stood, pulling Christine into his arms and twirling about with her quickly. He couldn't remember ever playing like this, even as a child... it felt good, actually. _I missed so much of life..._

Christine yelped but allowed herself to be pulled and twirled about. She laughed and over-dramatically twirled, and swung back to him. "So the gentleman asks the lady for a dance?" she questioned, both eyebrows raised with a playful smirk. "Ah yes! What better way to prove to me you're healthy than to polka!" She started jumping around, shouting, "1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3!" She took his hands in encouragement for him to follow her.

Erik could only laugh as he took Christine's hands, humoring her in the strange dance and shouting the counts along with her. Swiftly he pulled her against him, leading her into a dramatic tango, providing the wordless music for the two of them with his perfectly pitched voice. After a few strokes across the floor, he spun her around and dipped her back dangerously low to the ground, then snapped her back up and continued the dance. _This is what I wrote that song for..._ He thought to himself, recalling that night that seemed so long ago, and the fateful performance of Don Juan Triumphant... that song that eventually lead to his own demise...

Christine laughed and held on tightly to him, trusting him when he dipped her and twirled her about. She loved this. They'd never had this kind of fun before, and she reveled in the fact that he was playful in return, and seemed to have no trouble doing it. She followed Erik's confident movements, grinning up at him when she caught his eye.

Erik stalked about the small bedroom floor with Christine held tight against him, humming so sensually, and he looked down, meeting her eyes for a split second before leaning back dramatically and moving his leg in just such a way that Christine's slid around his hips in a very complex-yet well known- tango move. Their lips were inches a part, one hand holding the small of her back for balance, the other holding her hand, he held the position for a moment, then grinned and swung her out and continued to move. His mind went through other dances they could try, but couldn't really think of any other that were as wonderful as this one.

Christine felt as though she were floating. He spun her so easily, and their bodies fit together perfectly. She didn't ever want this to end, though, she knew now that they could be together all the time, this perfect sense of love would never end. She reached up during the dance and touched his mask lightly, fingering it as she held Erik's gaze, posing a silent question she dared not ask aloud for fear of ruining his good mood and their wonderful dance.

His answer was a brief nod, before he spun her around and executed the most romantic of the dance moves. Twirling her out, he pulled her in with such a way that her back was against his front, his hand still holding hers, and his arm was drawn around her middle. He held still then, using his free hand to tilt her face up and back to look into his eyes.

Christine bit her lip as she smiled, looking up into his beautiful eyes. This was such a magical interlude, and she could see in the depths of his eyes that they had many more times like this to come. She brought one hand up to the side of his face, leaning her back against his chest.

Erik only smiled, guiding her hand to the ties of his mask. He then rested his hand on her cheek again, stroking over her soft skin and feeling his heart racing, not in fear of her reaction to his face, or in any form of exhaustion or pain... just in joy and love... and excitement of being so close to Christine.

Christine turned and pressed her chest to his as she untied the mask and let it slip to the floor. She tilted her head up and captured his lips, pressing herself against him and entwining her fingers in his hair.

Erik gasped against her lips, resting his hands on her sides and kissing her back sweetly. All dancing was lost from his mind at the feel of her pressed against him, and her soft hands in his hair. His hands stroked up and down her back, caressing each of her feminine curves and he nearly purred into their kiss, a feeling of extreme bliss coming over him.

Christine smiled and pulled back from their kiss, looking up into his eyes innocently. "Are you sure you're... feeling better?" she questioned, idly tracing her hand down his chest and watching it as she did.

Erik's heart, if at all possible, began beating even faster, and he grinned all-too broadly. "Yes, incredibly, positively and totally sure." He breathed, his face mere inches from hers. "I've never felt better, in fact."

Christine nodded. "I knew you'd say that! So this would be the perfect time for rest, right?" She turned and hopped onto the bed, and spread out her arms and legs, into a X. She winked at him and then closed her eyes, pretending to "rest."

Erik growled, stalking toward her slowly. So she wants to play? He leapt atop her, splaying his fingers over her sides and beginning to give her the most thorough tickling she had ever had, as only a Phantom could do. "How are you resting now, my dear?"

Christine gasped and choked immediately. She squealed and blindly slapped at him. "Erik! Erik... s-stop!" She giggled uncontrollably and tried to push his hands off her waist. "Erik!" she screeched, beginning to guffaw.

Erik laughed at her squirming, and finally took pity on her and removed his hands, choosing to instead let them trace up and down her sides, over her arms, and they rested then on her cheeks. "Oh... my Christine..." He whispered, lowering his lips to her forehead. He placed a reverent kiss there, before moving his lips down to rest against her collarbone. Cautiously he moved the strap of her gown from her shoulder, displaying her creamy white skin to his gaze. He trailed a slow line of kisses and nibbles across her shoulder, moving back and up her neck, tracing her skin with his tongue as he reached her lips and kissed her tenderly.

Christine moaned and looked up into his eyes. "Erik... You're so good." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, do you know that? Every moment I think of how lucky I am to be your wife." She kissed him deeply and then touched their foreheads together. "You're the only person I think I could have this much fun with."

Erik smiled fondly down at Christine, caressing her cheek lovingly. "And you, Christine... are the only person I've ever really had fun with." He chuckled at the thought, before cautiously moving his hands to the back of her dress, meeting her eyes and asking silently for permission.

Christine raised an eyebrow and grinned. "What's going to happen if I refuse?" she questioned bravely, trailing her fingers down his back teasingly. He chuckled, brushing his lips over hers for a moment. "Then I go lay on my side of the bed and leave you lay there to stew in your own private underworld of discomfort when your relief is so close, and yet so very..." A warm kiss to her neck, "very..." another kiss, a bit lower along her sternum, "very far away..."

Christine purred and grinned. "Oh, Erik, I'm sure you wouldn't last long laying there by yourself." Her fingers ghosted across the back of his neck, and she leaned her head up to kiss his jaw line. "Would you?" With a boldness she hadn't felt in her lifetime, she moved her hips against him and smiled. "No, I don't think you would."

Erik groaned then, grasping the clasps of her dress and undoing them as swiftly as he could manage, his usually deft fingers now completely clumsy and useless. Once the dress was unclasped, he gently began to pull it from her sighing at the corset that lie beneath. "I've never much cared for these." He said, brow furrowing as he plucked at it. He glanced up at her then, moving his lips over hers and kissing her strongly, showing his deep desire for her at this moment.

Christine lifted and helped him to remove the corset. "Free at last," she spoke, smiling up at him. She stretched in his face and wiggled underneath him tauntingly before grabbing the waistband of his pants.

Erik whimpered, looking down at her face with such love in his eyes as his hands reverently traced her body, starting at her feet and moving up her legs and hips, then sides. He bent his head, brushing his lips over her neck and chest, then over her stomach, trying to remember how to breathe. At the feel of her hands on the waistband of his pants, he smiled up at her, and helped to remove them. Once they had been tossed to the floor, He worked off his suit jacket and began to unbutton his stiff white shirt.  
br Christine, in her big hurry to see all of Erik's sinewy goodness, tore the shirt, the buttons popping off and into her face. One hit her in the upper cheek, just underneath her eye, and she yelped in pain. "Ouch!" Her hands flew up to the welt and she looked helplessly up at her husband.

Erik chuckled, reaching out to move her hands away and examine the spot beneath her eye. "You're lucky it missed your eye, my dear." He said softly, kissing the wound lovingly. "Are you okay?"

"No," Christine said pitifully. "It hurts!" She turned her head away from him as she cradled her cheek, eyebrows furrowing as she pouted prettily.

Erik smiled, taking her chin gently in his hand and turning her face to look at him again. "Let me make you forget about the pain." He whispered seductively, kissing the pout from her lips.

Christine responded fully, and kissed him back with fearsome passion. _Ironic how I should be saying that to him,_ she thought idly. She wrapped her arms around him under his arms, and squeezed his upper body to hers enticingly.

Erik moaned softly at the feel of her bare skin against his, and he quickly shed the button-less shirt from his back, tossing it absently to the side and pressing his entire body tightly against Christine's. "Oohh... Christine... how I love you..." He breathed, lowering his mouth to kiss her lips, then down her neck gently.

"Oh, Erik," she moaned, craning her neck to allow him better access. She brought his head back up to hers and kissed him feverishly. She shifted herself under him, pleading for him to take her. "Please be careful," she whispered, and closed her eyes as she kissed him passionately once more.

Erik took a few steadying breaths, bringing his lips down to kiss at her chest, his questing mouth finding her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth, touching his tongue to it gently. His hands rested at her hips, and he cautiously lowered one hand, positioning himself. Glancing up at Christine's face, filled with ecstasy, Erik whimpered, and thrust within her. He cried out at the feel of her body embracing him, and he held himself within for a moment, just taking in the emotions and feelings that washed over him as he looked down at Christine, the two of them one. "I love you..." He choked out, before he began to move within her frantically.

Christine clutched his shoulders, his neck, and finally set her fingers at his upper back, digging her nails into his flesh. She cried out and tried to meet his thrusts, the coils within her winding up only to release at her pending climax. She called out his name several times, and brought his head down so that she could kiss him roughly. The black desire inside her screamed approval, and she bit his earlobe as she felt herself losing control.

Erik kissed her back with every ounce of passion he felt, moaning when she bit his ear, and began to move within her faster. His hands caressed her body, gliding over her skin as his lips moved against hers, their tongues dancing together.

A series of moans and gasps issued from the young soprano, and with one last "Erik!" she climaxed and held onto him as her body shuddered. She continued to move underneath him, begging him to join her in the bliss she felt. Her hands moved to cup his neck and she looked into his eyes as she murmured, "I love you, Erik... My God, I do!" She met his every thrust and felt herself on the edge once more.

Erik felt her body tighten around him, and he cried out, throwing his head back. He could feel himself drawing nearer and nearer to that perfect bliss that seemed so close...his eyes opened to look down into Christine's flushed face, and he licked his lips, swallowing thickly. "Mon amour..." And with one more thrust, he felt everything around him shatter. He gasped, body arching and his head flew back, moisture from his exertion flying from his hair, illuminated in the candle light. His body crumpled then, and he fell against Christine, completely spent. He curled against her, gasping for breath and trembling.

Christine accepted his heavy weight, it being somewhat comforting and feeling completely right after what they had experienced. She stroked his hair and back, breathing deeply. That had been amazing, even better than the first time, and she wondered if it would get better every time. She couldn't imagine anything much better than what had just happened. She smiled and looked down her nose at him. "Well..." she breathed, "At least I know you're getting better." She let her hands glide over his shoulders and to his face, where she caressed gently.

Erik chuckled, nodding and leaning up to kiss her softly. "Thank you, Christine... you make me feel so whole..." He mumbled, already beginning to fall asleep.

Christine sighed in happy contentment. To think this is the way I'll live the rest of my days! With that jovial thought, she drifted off to sleep as well, holding her dark angel in her arms still, and knowing she'd meet him in her dreams.

\ geovisit();


	4. Chapter Four

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter Four

Erik woke as though in a daze. His mind felt fuzzy, as if he were only half conscious. Blinking a few times, he found it was difficult to breathe, and after a moment or so realized that there was something on his chest. Lifting his head, he looked down to see Christine's face pressed against his sternum, her arms wound around his naked upper body tightly. _Mmmm... what a way to wake up..._ He thought with a bit of a smirk. Gently he brushed his fingers through her long locks of hair, letting his head fall back on the pillows as his mind wandered back to the night before. _I can't remember ever having fun like that... ever playing..._ A slight blush rose to his cheeks, _and I surely don't remember ever feeling things so intensely before..._

Christine murmured slightly in her sleep and squeezed the man in her arms tighter, nuzzling her nose into his chest. She felt so incredibly relaxed, and there was a peace she'd never have thought to feel. She didn't open her eyes, thinking that if she did not, she wouldn't have to leave this wonderful sensation. She was motivated, however, as she felt Erik nearly heave, and she sat up quickly, pulling the cover higher over her chest. She looked down at him lovingly and smiled, stroking his marred skin.

Erik smiled blissfully as he felt her gentle hand stroke his cheek, and his eyes opened again. "Good morning" His whispered, his voice husky with recently shed sleep. Slowly he leaned up, brushing his lips against hers and holding the back of her head, stroking her hair lovingly. "How did you sleep?"

Christine laid her head back down on his chest and squeezed around his waist affectionately. She adored waking up next to Erik in the morning, for she loved the gentle way he held her and the way he seemed to be extremely happy at seeing her next to him. Of course, she'd almost killed him while laying on him and cutting off his air supply, but she could make amends for that. "I slept fine, my love. And yourself?" She kissed his chest and turned her head to smile up at him.

Erik looked down at the small woman lying beside him and had to grin, bending his head to move his lips over her face. "Wonderfully." He breathed into her ear, nibbling on it a bit playfully. "I only hope that last night we didn't... keep Nadir awake..." He whispered, chuckling softly. His hands moved from where they rested to hold her waist and he marveled at how small she was.

Christine giggled and raked her nails gently down his torso. "Poor Nadir... I'm afraid we won't be able to stay with him for long if we continue to make... night music." She leant up and kissed his neck and then settled back down into his arms, placing her ear above his heart to hear his rhythmic heartbeat. Her mood suddenly turned gloomy and as she ran her hand back up his collarbone, she asked softly, "What are we to do now?"

Erik sighed, laying his hand over hers and bringing it to his lips. "I suppose we stay here for a while... things will calm at the Opera, and then we can return home." He said simply, nuzzling his face into her hair and breathing in her fresh, clean scent... herbal soap and something unique to Christine. "I have no doubt that we will be home by the end of this week."

Christine took in a sharp breath and sat up worriedly, clutching the bed sheet around her. "Erik..." She trailed off, and dropped her eyes to the floor behind him. How could she tell him that they couldn't return home, that it was too dangerous to be in the opera house any longer with those crazy idiots that called themselves managers trying to take him away? How could she be strong and yet at the same time tremble in his arms at the thought of losing him?

Concern leapt within Erik's chest, and he too sat up, reaching out as if to touch her, but drawing back. She looks so frightened... His eyes widened suddenly and a wave of nausea washed over him. Does she mean to leave me? Is that what this is about? Tears filled his eyes, and he turned from her, standing up and taking a few fearful steps away from the bed. "What... what is it, Christine?" He asked, his voice choked.

Christine looked down at her hands and nervously chewed on her lower lip. "Erik... the managers... they want to charge you for what you've done!" She crawled over to his side of the bed and stood, coming up behind him and grabbing his arm. To hell with breaking down; she would do anything to keep him from going back into danger, even if it meant entreating him madly with tears of desperation. "We can't go back! I can't lose you Erik, I'll just simply die!" She clung to his arm and dropped to her knees before him, the tears genuine now. "I will simply lay down and die, do you hear me!"

Erik was shocked, and he faltered, looking at Christine as if he had never saw her before in his life. "Christine...?" Slowly he knelt down before her, taking her face into his hands as tears of his own fell. He looked very much like a lost child, and holding back a sob, he whispered, "Where will we go..?" He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes in pain. "Don't cry, my dear.." He said gently, even as his own tears fell. "I won't leave you... I'll never leave you..."

Christine shook her head and cried harder. "Don't be so arrogant, Erik! You WILL leave me! If they catch you, you'll leave me! I can't stand the thought of it, Erik, I became your wife so I'd never have to be apart from you again!" She clutched his upper arms and shook with the urge to resist the tears. "Don't leave me Erik, please don't. I love you too much to lose you."

Erik gave a small sob, pulling Christine against his body and burying his face into her neck, his tears washing over her skin. "But where can we go? There is nowhere for a monster to go except beneath the ground, far from the eyes of those who hate! Christine..." He sobbed out her name in extreme pain, as if just thinking about her caused him the most exquisite torture a man had ever known.

Christine clutched his waist tightly and sobbed into his chest, feeling her tears dampen it and then tasting the tears as she kissed his chest. "Erik, you don't have to be afraid of the world. Not anymore. You're not alone anymore, Erik. I'm here to help you get through this!" She looked up into his eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders, the sheet dropping to land between them, unnoticed. "Erik, I love you. Don't you know I love you? What was your original reason for wanting to be underground?" She cupped his neck in her hands. "Erik, think about it. We could have our home far away from anyone else, yet still close enough to the opera where I could sing! We wouldn't be bothered, I swear!" She took a deep breath and pulled his head to rest on her chest, and stroked her fingers through his hair. "I don't care where we go, Erik. I just want to be with you, but I can't be with you if the gendarmes come to take you away, which is exactly what will happen if we return there."

Erik only sobbed harder at her words, clinging tightly to her body and shaking from fear. Slowly he calmed himself, and raised his head to look into her eyes. Licking his lips, he took a deep shuddering breath and nodded slowly. "Yes...you are right, my dear. We... we cannot return to the house." A soft, strangled sound came from the back of his throat as he spoke the words, and he closed his eyes against the pain. "We will... we will have to make arrangements to find... a suitable home...above ground." His head lowered as he spoke, and he trembled as a new wave of tears came on. "Only... I don't know if..." He collapsed against her body suddenly, curling against her. "I don't know if I can do it! Christine, look at me... I'm an old man, and this past night was the first time I slept above ground in over twenty years! The first time I've been able to look out a window and see the sky! Christine..." He looked up into her eyes then, blinking and allowing a few fresh tears to fall. "...I'm..afraid..."

Christine's lower lip trembled, but she fought the tears and the pain that came from seeing his torture. This was all her fault. He had fallen in love with her and because of her actions and the people she knew, he was being forced from his home and she was hardly helping to comfort him. She wondered what it would've been like had she known Erik when her father had died. He would've comforted her... So why did she feel inadequate now? "Erik... I know. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for all of this. If you... if you want me to go to the managers and beg them to not tell the authorities, then I will. I will fight for you, my love. It's just..." She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut tightly to avoid crying again. A heart-wrenching sob yearned to get out of her throat, but she refused to let it free. "Erik, when we have children..." She stopped and shook her head, and looked back into his eyes as she cradled his face in her hands. "I can threaten them I will leave if they do this. I doubt they could get another Prima Donna on such short notice."

Erik shook his head, and whispered softly, in awe. "When we have...children?" All other thoughts were forced from his mind. He had never considered, never entertained the thought of such a thing. A feeling both of extreme joy and undeniable dread filled him. "Children..." He breathed, before leaning up to seal his mouth with hers. She... she wants children? My children! His heart raced, and when their lips broke apart a soft smile of wonder spread across his lips. "No, my dear... you are quite right... this needs to be done, and I won't have you trying to argue things for my sake..." He took a deep breath, standing from the floor and taking Christine's hands in his own, helping to guide her up. "For both of our goods...we must leave the house." He stated, cupping her cheek and looking down so very lovingly into her eyes. Children...

Christine smiled and a tear that had persisted fell from the corner of her left eye, and she smiled even wider. She bent and scooped up the sheet, and then pushed Erik to sit on the bed, and settled herself on his lap. She bit her lip and she gazed at him, amused at his wonderment. "You seem surprised, mon amour." She placed her arm around his neck and stroked the ends of his hair, still grinning.

He blinked several times, his eyes still wide and very shocked. "Hmm? Surprised... why I suppose I am..." He breathed, brushing a kiss over her forehead. "You actually... you want... my children?" He asked, his body trembling at the thought of holding his own son or daughter in his arms. Someone to teach, someone who would love him. And then his face fell. My face. "Christine... we couldn't have children... what if they... my face... oh Christine..." He moaned in pain, lowering his head and running his hand over his marred flesh, cursing whoever thought he deserved such pain in his life.

Christine's smile faded and she placed her forefinger under his chin and lifted his eyes to look at her. She stroked his marred cheek and frowned at him. "What about your face, Erik? What about it? It doesn't matter, Erik, don't you see? I love you, I love your face. If our child is born with the same face, we'll love it, won't we? History is not going to repeat itself, my darling, I know you constantly think otherwise. Just because its father was born with a disfigurement does not mean it will be disfigured, as well." She ran her lips over his marred side. "Love heals everything, Erik. I promise that you will have nothing to worry about..." She ran a finger down his jaw line and over his misshapen lips. "Do you trust me?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

Erik nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "I trust you." He whispered hoarsely, leaning in to brush his lips against hers. "I trust you, mon ange..." He mumbled as his mouth slid lower, brushing across her neck and shoulder. His hands found their way to her back, and slid down, wrapping around her thin waist and pulling her closer. "Oh Christine..." He whispered, squeezing her close. "How I love you..."

Christine shrieked loudly, showing off her soprano range, and scrambled off of her husband's lap, and stood on a nearby chair. "I'm sorry!" she screamed at the cat, and began jumping up and down. "I'm very sorry and it'll never happen again... while you're in the room!" She finished, clutching the sheet around her and trying to climb farther away from the terrorizing cat.

Erik laughed heartily, walking over to scoop Ayesha into his arms. "My dear," He began, addressing the animal. "You must learn to behave. Christine is my wife now, and if you cannot be kind to her.." He sighed, moving toward Christine and looking up at her. "Go ahead, my dear. Give her a pat... she wont hurt you, not while I'm holding her." He assured, smiling fondly.

Christine looked at Erik as if he was insane. "Erik, I never truly considered the thought that you were mad... Until now." She hopped off the chair and scrambled around Erik and his bitchy cat, and grabbed their traveling bag, mumbling curses under her breath and occasionally looking up and studying Erik as if he were a madman and then shaking her head and muttering incoherently again.

"Christine..." He wheedled, holding out the cat again. "Go on, pet her. Let her know you mean her no harm. Come now, would I let you be hurt?" He asked, his head tilting as he smiled at her. "For me, Christine? Will you pet my cat for me?" He teased, bringing Ayesha within a foot of his lovely wife. "If she doesn't hurt you, I'll... I'll give you a kiss." He said triumphantly. "And not just any kiss..." His voice took on a seductive note. "A very... special...kiss."

_If she doesn't hurt you!_ She glared at Erik and sighed before shrugging her shoulders and reaching out to ran her hand along the cat's fur. She scratched behind Ayesha's ears and caressed her gently. She loved animals, but she was still hesitant about this one. As she reached out with the other hand to aid in stroking the cat, the sheet fell from her body and she groaned. She abandoned her petting and reached down to get the sheet.

Erik smiled broadly as Ayesha did something totally unexpected. She began to purr. "See now, my dear...you've made her happy." Erik breathed, setting the cat on the bed and grabbing Christine against him, one hand to the small of her back and one to her face. "Now, for that kiss..." He whispered, lowering his mouth and claiming Christine's lips with his passionately. His hand moved to the back of her head, holding her tight in his embrace and kissing her soundly. Gently he nibbled on her lower lip, running his tongue over hers and whimpering softly into her mouth. The hand at her back moved slowly up, caressing her flesh reverently.

Christine moaned deeply and pressed herself against him, very grateful now that she had chosen to give into Erik's pleas and pet the cat. She was about to do some more petting, and she wondered if Erik would aid her in playing the role of the cat. She was sure she'd get an extra special kiss if she pet him... She grinned and lifted one leg around his thigh, rubbing her toes along his calf, and began to trail her hands down his back and just above his rear in a teasing manner.

"Mmmph..." Erik's body responded quickly to Christine's touches, and he trembled, feeling his legs threaten to give out. Swiftly he backed Christine up against the bed, pressing her to the mattress and climbing over her. "Christine..." He gasped out, before pressing his lips to hers again. His mouth moved hungrily against hers, and his hands moved everywhere over her body, caressing her legs, thighs, hips and over her chest, finding their way to her cheeks and holding her face reverently. His thumbs caressed her temples and a low sound of extreme longing rose from within him.

Christine threw her head back in ecstasy and moved against him, and titled her head to the side. She finally noticed the open door and gasped, pushing at Erik's shoulders. She took a few deep steadying breaths and sat up, still holding onto her husband's shoulders. She blushed deeply and bit her lip. "Perhaps... it's time to... get out of bed, Erik?" She smiled shyly up at him and leant her head against the headboard.

Erik whimpered, nibbling at her neck and shaking his head. "Nooo..." He whined, stroking his fingers through her hair. "I want to stay right here, with you." He mumbled, nibbling at her flesh teasingly. When he too noticed the open door he sighed, and shakily sat up. His eyes slid closed as he tried his best to calm his racing heart and still the desire within himself. "Suppose we'd best get dressed..." He mumbled dejectedly, although he made no move to get up.

Christine nodded and ran her fingers lightly over his shoulders. "I suppose so... But we need to close the door in order to do that..." She grinned at him and bit her lip, not knowing why she was still so shy in being brazen. He was he husband, after all. She slid from underneath him and stood, carefully and soundlessly closing the door. She turned and walked back to him with a seductive grin on her face, and swinging her hips enticingly. 

Erik's eyes widened, and he stood, reaching toward Christine and pulling her against him, moaning at the feel of her flesh pressed against his. "Christine..." He moaned, walking backwards with her in his arms until he was seated on the edge of the bed. Swiftly he pulled her to sit upon his lap, and he buried his face into her neck, moving his lips and tongue hungrily over her skin, tasting her passionately. His hands trembled as they moved over her back and came to rest at her hips.

Christine licked her dry lips and breathed deeply, her chest heaving against his. "Oh Erik," she whispered, and brought her head down so that his lips were next to his ear. "Perhaps we should find a house as soon as possible, because if this continues to happen we'll be parents in a very short time..."

Erik chuckled, drawing back to meet her eyes, and brushed his lips over her nose playfully. "Well then, perhaps we should seek out a home today." He mumbled, nibbling at her ear gently. Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with such unbridled passion that he faintly realized he didn't even feel in control of his own body any more. He turned, pressing Christine beneath him and clutching tightly to her body. Rolling over, he moved Christine over himself so she was seated on his stomach, and smirked up at her. "I love you..." He whispered, his voice thick with passion.

"Do you Erik? Do you love me?" Christine grinned down at him and her long hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned down to slide her lips over his jaw. Teasingly she sat back up and looked down at him. "I don't think you show me nearly enough," she announced, a mischievous glint in her deep blue eyes.

Erik frowned playfully, reaching up wind a tendril of her hair around his fingers. "Oh really, my dear? How would you like me to show you how much I love you?" He asked playfully, stroking his fingers over her stomach and hips, down her thighs and then back up, only to do this all over again.

"Perhaps you'd let me... pet your cat?" She grinned and giggled, reaching behind her to trail her fingernails up and down his strong, muscular thighs. She could not believe she was doing this! She felt free to do whatever she wanted, and she was so extremely glad that she was married to him, so that she could show how much she desired him.

Erik laughed heartily at her words, his head thrown back in mirth. Finally when he calmed a bit, he reached out, taking her hands in his. "Pet away, my dear." He said softly, his voice low and as seductive as anyone had ever heard. His body shook with the strain of holding himself back from flipping Christine beneath him and pounding into her like an animal, and he whimpered, squeezing her hands tightly in his.

Christine grinned and slipped down his body sensually, and off the bed. She spotted Ayesha in the chair by the bed and cooed at her before daring to pick her up and run her hands down her little lithe body. She scratched her behind the ears, and down her back, and wrapped her tail around her wrist. "Aww, Erik, your little kitty is so adorable!" She exclaimed happily.

Erik growled low in his throat, leaping from the bed and fairly tackling Christine to the floor. Ayesha, very confused, merely scampered away and hopped onto the nearby chair, licking at her paws and shaking them primly. Erik held Christine down to the floor, staring down at her and panting, his entire body trembled from his restraint. Quickly he scooped Christine into his arms, carrying her back to the bed and pulling her atop him once again. "You shouldn't tease me, my dear..." He warned, his voice dangerously low, "You never know what I may do..."

Christine raised both eyebrows and reached behind her once more to ran her hands along his thighs. She loved his strong thighs so much, and she couldn't understand how someone could have so much muscle. Even when she had been a dancer, she hadn't been as muscled! "I'm trembling in my little prima donna boots, Erik." She giggled and tickled his knees.

Erik growled again, flipping her beneath his body and attacking her mouth with his. Never before had he felt passion this strong, and tears swam behind his eyes at the discomfort of holding himself back. "Christine..." He moaned, trembling and willing his body to stay upright. Slowly He rolled from her, pulling her body to lay atop his. "Christine...please...I am begging you..."

She giggled and trailed her hands down his hips and in between them, lightly running her fingers over his taut abdomen. "You're always begging me," she announced, and her hand started sneaking excruciatingly slowly lower. "But why do you beg?" She questioned, both eyebrows raised. "You shouldn't be afraid to just act on instincts." Her hand was so close now, teasingly close. "Act, Erik."

Erik gasped, his mind becoming cloudy, and he looked down at her for a moment, studying the shape of her face, the way the light played over her skin and made her appear to be glowing. He looked at her arms, so perfectly shaped and muscled, then at her hand... so close, so painfully close to him. With a cry, Erik reached down, grasping her hand and pressing it lower until it reached him, giving a whimpering cry of desire. "How's that...for acting..." He panted out, his head thrown back and his entire body straining to keep in check. Oh, how he needed her at that moment... he felt as if he could wait no longer.

Christine grinned and titled her head as she moved her hand over him, knowing he was dangerously close to losing control and reveling in the fact. She stroked him carefully, and her other hand went up to run through his hair. "No, darling, you're not acting... I am..." She leaned up to lick at his lips in encouragement.

A very soft whimpering sound escaped his lips, and his eyes slid open to look into hers. "Oohhh... Christine..." He moaned, sliding his hands down to her hips and cautiously moving himself a little. He didn't understand why, but for some reason he was very afraid. Maybe it was the fact that Christine could become pregnant. Maybe it was because Nadir was just in the next room, or maybe it was just that he had never felt so strongly before, but Erik was petrified to take the last step. Fear of losing control of himself and harming the precious woman who sat above him raged throughout his mind, and he sobbed out just once in passionate need, before he could restrain himself no more. Swiftly he grasped her hand, moving it away and taking her hips in hand. Moving Christine over himself, he gave a soft whimper and pulled her down onto his flesh, his body arching and head flying back, reeling at the pleasure which flowed within him.

Christine cried out and grasped his shoulders, her hair falling over her shoulders and across Erik's chest. She moved on top of him in passion, yearning to feel him deep within her. Her mouth stayed agape as she fought for air as she was overcome with her dark desire. "Oh God, Erik!" She moved harder, her hands sliding to his muscular chest and her nails pressing into the pale skin there.

Erik gasped in passion, crying out and thrusting powerfully within her. His hands clutched her hips so tight that his knuckles turned white, and he gave several great cries, unable to hold himself back from voicing his pleasure at the top of his voice. His body began to move wildly, and he slid his hands up, cupping Christine's breasts and stroking them with the pads of his fingers.

Christine gasped at the sensation of his hands on her breasts, and she moved more urgently against him, pressing herself forward ferociously as she yearned for Erik to handle her more firmly. She could feel herself so close to the edge, but she couldn't get there, and she cried out as if that would help her reach the pinnacle of pleasure.

Erik moaned deeply, his voice breaking at the end into a trembling whimper as he sat up, Christine still on his lap. His mouth lowered to lick along her neck and collarbone as he thrust into her deeply over and over, his eyes closed tightly. Slowly his lips moved down, brushing across her breasts, then taking a nipple into his mouth and nibbling gently, while his hand kneaded the back of her neck.

Christine gasped and panted, making strange growling sounds in the back of her throat she'd never heard herself release before. She locked her hands at the back of his neck and met his every thrust, her eyes clouded with desire and her chest heaving as she struggled to keep breathing. "Erik!" She cried, moving faster and unknowingly pressing his head against her chest in her desperation.

Erik wound his arms around her waist, crushing her body against him and moving as hard as he could within her, his back arched. His lips and tongue worked over Christine's breasts, occasionally he nibbled at her flesh, delighting in causing her such exquisite pleasure. His blunt fingernails dug into her back as he continued to move, knowing that he was nearing the edge.

She felt his insistent nails in her back and groaned deeply. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him passionately, wanting to feel his tongue thrust simultaneously into her. She gripped his hand and neck and squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she moved. And then, in a blinding flash of light, her back arched and she threw her head back. Her brown curls flipped to land down her back as she cried out hoarsely and tightened around him.

Erik cried out, his voice strong as he clung tightly to Christine, thrusting once more deeply inside of her and moaning passionately, his body releasing as he fell back, pulling his wife with him. He shook in the wake of the storm that had ravaged his body, and he clung tightly to Christine, burying his face into her neck and breathing deeply her scent.

Christine was still panting heavily, though she managed to hold Erik to her and stroke his hair and neck. She licked her dry lips and took deep steadying breaths as she smiled at how much they loved each other. She didn't think she'd ever tire of Erik's incredible touch, his skill at lovemaking. She lowered her chin and kissed his forehead gently and then squeezed him to her.

Erik tightened his grip around Christine, placing a gentle kiss to her neck and breathing heavily against her. "Christine..." He purred, lifting his head to look into her eyes. "I love you, mon amour." He whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers.

Christine smiled against his lips and twirled his short hair around her fingers, his perspiration making it stay in little twisties. She couldn't stop smiling, so much that her cheeks hurt but she didn't care. She was so happy with him. She couldn't ever remember being this happy with Raoul, not even as children. At the thought of Raoul, she cringed and frowned. He'd been the one to tell the managers that she was with Erik!

Erik noticed the change in her emotions and frowned. "What is it, my dear?" He asked, brow furrowing. Glancing around the room he saw Ayesha giving him a stranged look, and he had to smirk. Such an expressive cat... Turning his gaze back to Christine, he stroked his fingers through her hair. "Is something troubling you?"

Christine clenched her teeth together. "Raoul is the one that told the managers of us. So I guess this is all my fault, that you're having to give up your house. If not for me..." She looked at the floor and glared at it. Stupid Raoul. The man did not know how to keep his mouth shut. He was jealous, and he couldn't even face them like a man. _No, that's because he's not a man,_ Christine thought. _He's a boy._

Erik shook his head, grasping Christine's chin and bringing her face up to look into her eyes. "My dear, listen to yourself! Do not blame yourself for the boy's foolishness. It was only because he is jealous that he told the managers... it was not your fault in the least, and I do not blame you for having to leave the house." He sighed, looking to the side. "In a way, I should be glad to leave. I've been there far too long as it is..."

Christine turned his face to her as he had done, and kissed his lips. "I love you." She sat up and slid off the bed. "I think it's really time to get dressed." She turned her head and smiled at him before walking to where their traveling bag was. She looked through it and finally found what she needed most: Her hairbrush. Running it through her hair quickly, she threw it on the bed and began rummaging through the bag again.

Erik stood and came behind Christine, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her hair. "I don't think I want you to dress today..." He mumbled, tickling her stomach lightly. "I rather like you this way." He teased, placing a quick kiss to her cheek, then looking through the bag himself.

Christine giggled and jerked the bag from him, giving him a "come-and-get-it" look. She pulled out her dress and handed it to him, along with her chemise and corset, and took out his suit. "I'll wear yours, you wear mine." She grinned and took the pants to the bed, and sat on the edge as she began to slip her feet in. "Oh," she murmured as a blush and a perplexed look came upon her face. She grinned up at him sheepishly. "You... don't wear undergarments."

Erik's face flushed a bit himself, and he walked forward, kneeling down and grasping the pants, pulling them gently from her legs. He gave her instead her dress, and cleared his throat. "So..." He began, trying his best to find something to talk about besides his lack of undergarments.

Christine bit her lip and slipped on her chemise, and then slipped on her corset. She abhorred corsets, and wouldn't bother with one if she was not going out, but in the case that they were going to search for a house today, then she would have to wear one to be formal. She stood and walked over to Erik, glancing down his body and giggling slightly before gazing up at him innocently. "Will you help me tie this?"

Erik nodded dumbly, and reaching out and gently taking the ties, began to pull them. He really didn't want to make it too tight, as women seemed to faint quite often from lack of oxygen... oh how he hated society's rules! Taking a deep breath, he drew the corset tighter around her. "Is this okay?" He asked, lowering his head to rest on her shoulder.

Christine took a deep breath and became a tad dizzy, as was always custom for her and no doubt other women when donning a corset. She straightened and rotated her ribs a bit, trying to settle in, and gasped once before settling in. "It's fine, thank you, my love." She went back to the bed and grabbed her dress, and let it glide over her arms and down her body. She moved her hair to her shoulder and reached behind her to the little buttons on the dress.

Erik moved forward again when he saw her buttoning her dress, and moved her hands away. "Allow me." He whispered, his lips grazing her ear. Gently his deft hands began to button the back of her dress, fingers caressing her sides as he did so. Once the dress was buttoned he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck and squeezing her close. "How I love you..." He whispered, kissing her neck gently.

Christine closed her eyes and leaned into him, placing her hands atop his on her waist, and resting her head on his broad shoulder. "Mmm..." she purred, and lifted a hand to his face. "Erik, you make me feel like I can do anything." She turned in his arms and placed her hands against his chest. "I love you more!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly to her. She had to stand on tiptoe, but she was used to it from her days as a ballerina. She never wanted to let go of him.

Erik laughed, grasping her tighter and spinning her around the room, his head thrown back as he laughed. Once he sat her back down, he looked into her eyes, now completely serious. "And you make me feel like I'm alive." He breathed, before bringing his mouth against hers. Realizing then that he was still naked from the waist up he sighed, moving toward the bed and pulling on his stiff white shirt.

Christine frowned when his mouth left hers. She stood quickly and grabbed his hands, letting his white shirt hang open and preventing him from buttoning it. "As your wife," she started, making sure she had a firm hold on his wrists, "I command you to... keep it open!" She bent her lips to his collarbone and ghosted them across the pale flesh there, looking up to catch his reaction.

Erik's eyes widened, before sliding closed as his hand fluttered up to hold Christine's head to his chest. His head tilted back slightly and he gave a very long, low sigh. "For you..." He gasped out, putting his other arm around her waist, "Anything."

Christine grinned and placed her hands under the shirt, and around onto his back. "Anything?" She mused, eyebrows raised as she leaned up to place light kisses along his jaw line.

Groaning, Erik clutched at her sides, vaguely wondering how long it would take to remove the dress and corset. Hopefully not as long as it took to put it on... He thought, leaning down to nibble at her ear playfully.

Christine tucked her hands down into the back of his pants and tantalizingly sucked at his lower lip. What am I doing? I just got dressed, she thought with a grin. Well, looks like I am about to get undressed. She squeezed his waist and thrust her hips toward him.

Erik gasped, trailing his lips down her neck and clinging tight as he could to her. "Christine...we must... stop now..or we won't...stop at all..." He panted, pressing his lips against hers tightly.

Christine pulled away from his lips and nodded, and made a pained face as she made to button his shirt. Instead, she groaned and pressed her lips to his once more, clinging to the white stiff shirt that was crinkling in her hands. She pressed her whole body against him, but damn that corset, she could not get any closer!

Erik groaned, a deep sound low in his throat as he pulled Christine to the bed, pressing her down and crawling up her body, slinking as if a hunting animal. "Last chance..." He whispered dangerously as he moved his hands up her legs slowly, pressing his lips to her ear, "to put a stop to this...and you have just dressed..." His tongue snaked out, brushing across her ear before his mouth slid lower to taste her neck.

Christine whined and looked to the door, made a face at it, and then lifted her lips back up to Erik's. "This corset... is a pain... but..." She shrugged helplessly and slid her hands to his back, underneath his shirt, and rubbed up and down the sinewy goodness she loved so much about him. I'll definitely be pregnant by the end of the week, she told herself, thinking blissfully of what it would like to have a child with the man she loved. "Poor Nadir," she announced, before kissing him deeply once more.

Erik chuckled, sliding his hands to her back and beginning to remove her gown, allowing his fingertips to brush against her neck as he did so. "Christine..." He moaned as he pressed his hips against hers. A tiny whimper escaped him, and he unbuttoned her dress faster.

Christine mumbled something incoherent as she regained her senses, and moved his hands away. "My love," she whispered, straining to hear anything outside the door. "We've got some very important things to do today..." She placed her hands on his shoulders to halt his unbuttoning and gazed into his eyes. "Nadir's right outside!" She whispered harshly, giving a small smirk and a light blush.

Erik sighed, nodding in understanding and moving his hands away, content instead to lie atop his wife and rest his head on her chest. The feel of her; warm and alive beneath him brought tears to his eyes, and he reached up to stroke his fingers over her cheek. "You are right, of course..." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Christine could feel his disappointment, and she knew he had ever right to be disheartened. The man had never felt love from anyone in his life and he finally was, she was giving herself full-heartedly, and she knew he couldn't get enough. She knew he was afraid she would be gone in moments before his very eyes, and her heart went out to him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. "Erik, don't despair, my love. We're married, we can be together and make love every night, every day, should you wish it! We must arrange things first, those, as in, having a new home far away from the town where no one can hear my..." She blushed and giggled, "My music."

Erik laughed outright at her words, and sat up, pulling her with and reaching behind her to fix the disarray of her dress. "Well then, we should go now and find this home... the sooner we can be... alone." He winked playfully and stood, buttoning his shirt and reaching for his jacket.

Christine took his hand and opened the door. "You're so handsome when you laugh," she told him, and led him down the hallway. She looked around for Nadir and quickly pushed Erik in front of her, so that Nadir would make his comments to Erik and not to her. She didn't think she could handle sarcastic complaints and not blush frightfully red.

Erik looked back at her with a smile, before entering the sitting room and looking to Nadir, who sat on the sofa with a cup of tea and the morning paper.

Nadir looked up with a smile on his face as he noticed Erik walk in, followed closely by Christine. "Ahh, good morning my friends. I would ask if you slept well... but judging from the sounds coming from your room last night, I doubt you slept much at all." He teased, his eyes twinkling. Of course, he was happy for his friend... he finally found love, after all... Nadir only wished they would keep their... 'love' a bit quieter when he was attempting to sleep.

Christine couldn't suppress a giggle and decided to be bolder than she felt. She stepped out from behind Erik and shrugged with an innocent look on her face. "Well, I assume you didn't know about Erik's soprano range? I didn't make a sound. It was all him. I was so proud to know we could do soprano duets together, should I wish it." She dared not look at Erik, but wished she could see the expression on her face.

Erik glared toward his wife, face warming slightly as he walked past, giving her a firm swat to her bottom. "Now Christine... do play nice..." He said just loud enough for Nadir to hear as well. "Wouldn't want me to put you over my knee and spank you..." Slowly he lowered himself to the chair nearest his friend, smirking.

Christine yelped slightly at his swat and smirked at the thought of another one. She followed him and sat down on his lap, her arms around his neck. "On the contrary, my love," she told him softly, thought audible enough for the Persian, "I think I would rather enjoy it." She grinned and gave him a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek before grinning innocently at Nadir.

Erik laughed, brushing his lips over her forehead and squeezing her close. "Nadir... we have a bit of news for you... and therefore must ask you a favor..." Erik said seriously, cutting straight to the chase. "Christine? Will you..." He closed his eyes for a moment, then met his wife's eyes. "Will you tell our dear friend our news?"

Nadir's eyes widened, immediately fearing the most extreme. _Oh Allah, she's pregnant and it's not his child._ Was Nadir's first thought, and he shook his head. You've been reading too many of those new-styled novels, Nadir. He looked expectantly to Christine instead, hoping for his friend's sake that it was good news.

Christine frowned slightly at Erik's actions, but looked at Nadir and smiled reassuringly. "We have decided to leave the house by the lake." She took Erik's hand and kissed it, squeezing her arm tighter around his neck. "We wish to buy another home, in the country, but still close so that I may still sing at the Opera." She took a deep breath and kissed Erik's hands once more.

Nadir looked stricken, and met Erik's eyes in shock. "Erik... is this true?" He asked, a very slight smile reaching his lips. To think, his old friend was finally moving on in his life... finally going to have a chance at a bit of normalcy. Nadir gave a great laugh, standing in his joy, then realizing he had no where to go, fumbled for a moment and seated himself again.

Erik nodded, smiling a little at seeing his friend so happy, and took a breath. "This is why we need your help, Nadir... we need transportation, and the idea of somewhere to begin looking... I have not... looked for a home in a very long time, I fear."

Nadir nodded, standing again and moving toward the table. "I can give you the address of an acquaintance of mine... he makes a business of selling and buying homes... I dare say you cannot sell your home, but... he may be able to help you out." Nadir wrote swiftly on the paper, then brought it back and handed it to Erik.

Christine watched and stood on tiptoe to look at the paper Nadir had handed Erik. She couldn't see it clearly, however, and dropped with a sigh. She smiled brightly at Nadir. "I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for us, Nadir. I'd probably still be with those crazy managers right now if you hadn't of saved me." She looked up to Erik. "We both appreciate your friendship."

Nadir smiled, taking Christine's hand and placing a gentle kiss against the back of it. "Think nothing of it, Madam." He said gently, before thumping Erik on the back. "And as for transportation... I shall go flag down a hansom... you two wait here." He made his way to the door, stopping short and turning to look back. "And do try to keep your hands off of each other while I'm gone?" He teased, then walked out the door.

Christine grinned and gave Erik a seductive look as she turned to look up at him. "Perhaps we could scare him a bit?" She questioned with a mischievous glint in her eye. She grinned and walked to his side, placing an arm around his waist and looking at the paper. "Are you ready?" She questioned with an encouraging look.

Erik laughed and grinned, pulling Christine against him and meeting her eyes. "Whenever you are ready, mon amour." He whispered, brushing his lips over her cheek lovingly.

Christine grinned and began to grow extremely blissful and excited. "Think of it, Erik! Think of our ten children running around in our huge garden, and the two of us watching from the roof, our arms wrapped around each other! Just think of it! It'll be a palace, you'll be the king, and I shall be your queen!" She clasped her arms around his neck and leaned into him grinning happily.

Erik grew somber, nodding. "Well, perhaps not ten children, my dear..." He said, a bit nervous looking at the thought.

Christine laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, ten! I have perfect names for them, my love, every single one of them!" She gasped. "Oh Heavens! Do you have names for our children? I suppose we'll have to have more than ten!" She grinned and hugged him to her. "We have the ability, I'm sure of it..."

Erik laughed heartily then, tugging her closer to him and pressing his lips against hers. "If ten children is what you want, I suppose I can be persuaded to give them to you..." He said sensually, nuzzling her neck and nipping playfully.

Christine grinned and tilted her neck, leaning back in his arms. "You never could deny me anything, could you? What if I asked for... twenty children?" She crinkled her nose at the thought and smiled at the thought of Erik being tackled by all of his children.

"Mmmmm..." His mouth trailed lower, over the expanse of her chest not covered by her dress, and he squeezed her closer, situating her on his lap and moving his hips against her with a whimper. "Twenty...?" He nibbled at her a bit, and smiled against her skin. "If it means I can do this to you... of course..." He teased, holding her closer.

Christine laughed deeply in her chest, sounding almost as an evil seductress would once she has triumphed. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled mischievously as she leaned in to rub her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. "Didn't I promise we could make love constantly once situated in our new home?" She grinned and raised her eyebrows in thought.

Erik groaned, bringing his lips from her skin long enough to look into her eyes and smile slyly. "I don't know if I could possibly wait that long, my dear... just looking at you makes me feel this way..."

If Erik was going to say anything else, it was cut off by the sound of a throat clearing. "Ah... I see you cannot manage to keep from ravishing each other at every opportunity..." Nadir said with a wink. "Your hansom is here."

Christine made a sad face and moved off of Erik's lap, walking toward a mirror to fix anything disarrayed. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, her hands flying to her neck. She turned on Erik and glared at him. "You... you... You did this to me, you... you fiend!" She turned back to the mirror and lifted her hands only to clasp them back together over her neck once more. _Where's a cloak when I need one! I should've brought a dress with a collar!_

Erik tilted his head and his brow furrowed. "Christine my dear, what are you talking about?" He asked, standing to move behind her. "What is that you're hiding with your hands?"

Christine growled at him and removed her hands. She pointed to a coin-sized blotch on her neck, dark red and very easy to spot with the rather low-cut dress she wore. "Look at this! Just look at it!" She turned to the mirror and gasped again. "You popped a vein with all your charming kisses! If this is how it's to be we won't have twenty children!" She pushed past him towards the door. She'd heard the ballet girls talk about their lovers, and show her marks on their body from the lovemaking. She never imagined she'd have anything like it and now that she did she had the faintest hint of a smile about it.

Erik didn't know whether to laugh or beg for forgiveness, so he tried a bit of both. A tiny laugh escaped him even as he looked into her eyes, grasping her hands. "Forgive me please, my dear... I didn't... I had no idea that I could..." He erupted into fits of laughter suddenly, clutching at his sides. "I'm... I'm sorry..." He paused for another bought of laughter which left him nearly breathless, "your face...I've never..." He hunched over, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard that tears fell from his eyes. Never before had he laughed until tears came, and he laughed even harder when they fell.

Christine placed a hand over her face and shook her head, forcing herself to keep from erupting into laughter herself. She wanted to be stern with him. She couldn't go out into the town and sing at the opera with marks on her neck from the sweet kisses of her husband! She couldn't wear her costumes that left little to the imagination if she had these strange markings all over her. She grinned though; it'd been worth every moment.

Collecting himself, it took only a glance at his wife to again erupt, and several minutes later he was actually able to look at her neck without laughing so hard he hurt. Taking Christine's hand, he led her out the door and into the Hansom, giving the driver the directions.

Christine scooted away from her husband, and finally got up to sit in the seat across from him. She folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window, attempting to appear aloof. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and tried to make sure he wasn't looking as she lifted her hand to her neck and ran her fingers over the spot. She grinned. Erik had marked her as his own! She thought about Raoul doing the same thing and cringed. Gross.

Erik kicked back and sighed in relief, stretching out his legs and letting his eyes slip closed. He knew it wouldn't take too long to get to their destination, but he was determined to enjoy this little rest. After all, he was still healing, and although considerably better, he was still a bit weak.

Christine watched Erik's eyes close. She thought about how lucky she was to have him, to have found her true love at last. She couldn't imagine being this way with anyone else. She didn't know of anyone that would so willingly give anything just for her. It made her eyes fill with tears and she smiled gleefully as she returned her gaze to the trees outside the window.

The hansom bounced along, then jolted to a stop outside of a rather nice sized house just on the way out of the city. Erik looked out the window, judging the neighborhood and wincing. He hated being out during the day, and this looked like quite the busy part of town. He ran a hand through his hair, glad he had grabbed his cloak before leaving and wishing he had grabbed his fedora as well. The driver opened the door then, and Erik stepped out, taking Christine's hand in his and helping her from the cart. Slowly he walked to the house and gave a few swift knocks on the door.

Christine placed her arm in his and stroked his forearm encouragingly. She smiled up at him with genuine happiness, and reached out to stroke the right side of his face. "Don't worry my love," she spoke quietly. "All will go well."

The door opened to reveal a man looking about the same age as Erik, though Erik looked nothing like a fifty-year-old to Christine. She gave him a bright smile and the man smiled back, although not without casting a suspicious glance at Erik's mask.

He did not question, however, though he wanted to. What would make a man wear a mask? He bowed his head lightly and spoke. "Hello, I am Jean Claude Noir, and you, sir?" He held a hand out to the man with the mask.

Cautiously Erik held out his hand, shaking the man's and he smiled. "I am Erik Destler, and my wife and I would like to buy a house."


	5. Chapter Five

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter Five

Jean Claude shook Erik's hand firmly, and stepped back, signaling for them to enter his home. "I'm afraid the house is a bet of a mess right now..." He looked around sadly. "My wife died recently and I'm making arrangements to move." He smiled to ease off the subject, and held a hand that led to the sofas in the sitting room. "Is there anything particular you and your wife are looking for?"

Erik sighed, looking to Christine. "I'm not exactly sure... I suppose we would like something large..." He looked to Christine, not sure what to say.

Christine smiled knowingly and nodded. "Monsieur Noir," she began, clasping Erik's hand in hers. "We'd like something far enough away from the major activity to have our privacy. We also do want something large, for we're sure we'll have plenty of occupants in no time." She smiled at Erik and subtly winked at him.

Jean Claude smirked at the couple's happiness. He could remember being like that once. "Would you still like to be around the city, though still have your privacy?" At the young Madame's nod, he stood and went to a nearby shelf. "I think I can be of service, then." He turned once he had his hands on the particular house which had become one of his favorites to tell about, though no one ever bought it because of the price. He gazed worriedly at them. "Is money an issue?"

Erik looked at Christine. He was still feeding Jules's children, still putting them through their schooling... but he didn't want Christine to know of that. And anyhow, he could still collect his pay from the Opera...he hoped, at least. "No, money is no possible issue, monsieur." He said firmly.

At the revelation, Jean Claude handed the papers to Erik and sat down in a chair in front of them. "I'll give you some time to look over that. And surely, you'll want to see the home. I shall be able to take you there at once, considering I don't have any other matters to attend to today." He smiled and gazed for a long moment at Christine, wondering why she looked so familiar.

Erik smiled gratefully, holding the papers in his hands he looked down at them for a moment, then gazed at Christine lovingly. "Well then monsieur... please, show us the house." He said, grinning now.

Christine wanted to giggle and began to dance with Erik the way she had the night before, but she refrained. Seeing Jean Claude's puzzled expression towards her, she raised an eyebrow. "Monsieur?" She questioned. "Is something troubling you?"

Jean Claude snapped out of his trance and snapped his fingers. "I didn't catch your name, Madame."

Christine smiled and said pridefully, "My name is Madame Christine Destler, formally Mademoiselle Daae." She tilted her head to the side. "Why do you seem quizzical, monsieur?"

Jean Claude snapped his fingers again and smiled. "Daae! I knew I recognized you! The angel at L'Opera Garnier!"

Erik smiled triumphantly at Jean's words, and looked to Christine. "You see, my dear... I am not the only one who thinks you an angel."

Christine flushed and rested her hand atop Erik's. "Monsieur, if you truly wish to hear an angel, you must hear my husband sing. He is, after all, my maestro. He taught me everything I know, and without him, you would not have recognized me." She gazed lovingly up at him and then back to Jean Claude. "You attended the Opera often?"

Jean Claude nodded. "Quite a bit, with my wife." He smiled sadly. "She thought you were a gift from God, especially after hearing La Carlotta screech for many months." He chuckled. "My wife was Scandinavian, quite a character."

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Scandinavian? I am, as well!" She titled her head to the side in delight. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Ruth. Ruth Fitz, before she married me. She always told me how much you reminded her so much of someone, she just couldn't place it." Jean Claude stood and motioned for them to follow. "It'll be a very big house for your music."

Christine grabbed hold of Erik's lapel. "Erik…"

Erik looked down at her in concern. "What is it, my dear?"

"My... my mother's maiden name was Fitz..." She clutched her dress in her other hand as she whispered so Jean Claude wouldn't hear, thought little for her knowledge, he could. "Father spoke of visiting my 'Auntie Ruth,' but he couldn't find her after my mother died..." She gazed up at her husband, eyes wide with wonderment. "Could it be, Erik? Is the world really that small?"

Erik's eyes widened, as cupped her cheek and smiled down at her. "The world could be..." he breathed, brushing his lips against her forehead. "And that would mean, my dear... you are no longer alone, without family, without kin. My dear..." His eyes shone with unshed tears, joy for his wife overflowing. "Talk to him, my dear."

Jean Claude piped up suddenly, his hand falling onto Christine's shoulder, making her jump slightly. She turned to him, and he smiled a fatherly smile down at her. "So, you'd be the little niece I never was aware I had." Christine's eyes sparkled with tears and he took her in his arms firmly, tears slipping down his face already. He thought he'd been alone in the world when Christine's father had died and he didn't even know of it! "I apologize for not knowing sooner," he spoke, and let her go, though still holding onto one of her hands. He wiped a stray tear that had fallen and chuckled slightly. "How about I show you the home and the two of you join me for dinner here?" He looked to Erik. "Would that be a problem, Monsieur?"

Erik smiled kindly, nodding. "Yes, that would be quite all right." He said, moving cautiously to Christine and resting a hand on her shoulder. "And please, call me Erik."

Christine grinned and felt as if she would burst with happiness. _I have an uncle!_ She thought ecstatically. Her eyes were wide with her joy and her cheeks burned from her insistent smiling, but she couldn't stop!

When Jean Claude turned to announce he was going to find a hansom, he shared in her expression of joy and felt himself laboring to turn from her. He had a niece! What a pleasant way to lighten up his days now that his beloved wife had died!

Christine tugged at Erik's hand as they moved toward the door.

Erik put his arm about Christine's shoulders and together they walked from the home and stood next to Jean Claude. "How far from here is the house, monsieur?"

"Jean Claude, would be just fine, Erik." He grinned like a small boy, and turned to the upcoming hansom. "It's just about two miles from here. Not so crowded, in fact, it's very nicely set in the French countryside, and not far if you'd like to go into the city. It's one of my favorite homes." He stepped up into the hansom and offered Christine his hand, which she took and sat on the opposite side of her uncle, waiting for her husband to seat himself next to her.

Erik climbed in as well, feeling a bit put out... he was the one who always handed his wife into the hansoms... _Stop it, Erik... your jealously does nothing but cause problems between the two of you._ Smiling at Christine he reached over to take her hand in his.

Christine smiled adoringly over at him and then back to her uncle. "It's odd how you and Aunt Ruth had been to the opera and had never really connected me as your niece. To think, all this time!" She bowed her head in thought, playing with Erik's fingers in hers. "It's a shame you couldn't see Papa's funeral... it was simple, but he would've loved it."

Jean Claude smiled sadly. He wished he and his wife could've been there to comfort her; he wished she had been there to sing at her aunt's funeral. It would've meant a lot to his wife, he knew, but he also knew they were all up in Heaven smiling down at them this very moment. Choosing wisely not to dwell on sad pasts, he looked to Erik, who seemed a tad withdrawn. "How did the two of you come to be together?"

Erik choked at the question, sputtering and looking to Christine. "Well... we met.. at the Opera..." He began, willing his heart to stop beating so incredibly fast.

Jean Claude threw his head back in laughter. "Quite obviously!" He gazed at Christine. "How did this man win your heart, little love?" He questioned, his eyes sparkling in his mirth. They seemed so happy together, and it was rather rare this days. He turned his question to Erik. "Or, did she win your heart?"

Erik's breathing returned slightly back to normal, and he looked lovingly to Christine. "Stole my heart is much more like it..." He whispered.

Christine smiled and bit her lip with a blush, and squeezed his hand. "If only you knew his voice, you would understand how my heart became his the moment he sang to me," she explained to her uncle, leaning her head onto Erik's shoulder. "He's a true angel, I promise you." She grinned and squeezed his arm. "The Angel of Music."

Jean Claude nodded and tilted his head to the side, wondering what was under his mask. He wanted to know why a man that seemed so great, polite, commanding, and obviously talented would want to hide his face away. He opened his mouth to speak, but the cab came to a stop and he said simply, "It seems we've arrived." He climbed out and offered his hand to his niece, who took it gratefully.

Erik shook his head as he climbed out, and followed his wife and her uncle. He kept a step or two behind, listening to them talk and looking around the area around the home. _Seems like a nice, quiet area... secluded enough..._

Christine grinned as she placed her arm in her uncle's and gazed up at him with adoring blue eyes. He reminded her of her Papa; he even spoke like him at times, though, with a French accent. His expressions were exactly as her father's had been, and she giggled as he spoke and animated his words with his hands, often jerking her arm with him as he spoke excitedly about the home. He stopped abruptly, and she gazed up at the huge house. It was definitely palatial. She suddenly remembered Erik and gasped, and turned to smile at him and grab his arm. "What do you think, my love?"

Erik smiled slightly, looking at the front of the house. "It looks wonderful... shall we see it inside?" He asked, looking to Jean. 

Jean Claude nodded and once again offered his arm to his niece, and Christine slipped her hand out of Erik's and joined arms with her uncle. She smiled and waited until he unlocked the door and opened it for her, and she was the first to step inside. She gasped and gaped at the home. It was so big! It was incredibly spacious and just as palace-like as the outside. Her smile broadened and her eyes filled with tears. "Erik," she called, reaching out blindly behind her for his hand, not willing to let her eyes leave the grand staircase. "Erik, it's beautiful!"

He nodded, hardly able to keep his eyes from the sight before him. "Yes, it's absolutely lovely!" He exclaimed, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Wonderful... please, Jean.. show us around."

Jean Claude nodded and pulled Christine's hand, urging her to follow him. Her hand fell out of Erik's as her uncle pushed her ahead of him, his hand at her back. As he introduced every new room, she gasped in delight and grasped his arm, looking at him with wide blue eyes filled with utter joy. She laughed as Jean Claude made suave bows in introducing the simple things of a room and followed him trustingly as if she'd known him forever.

Erik became more and more jealous with each room that was introduced, and when they had finished viewing the spectacular house and were again in the grand foyer, Erik was almost shaking with the difficulty of suppressing his pain. All that remained was the final decision to buy the house or not.

Christine sighed contentedly and turned to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her chin atop his chest. "What do you think, my love? I would tell you how I feel about it, but I fear it will sway your decision." She grinned and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Though, I can most definitely seeing our twenty children running up and down the grand staircase." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

Erik nodded. "Yes, I rather like it myself..." He mumbled, envisioning a room entirely devoted to his music, another to his studies and sciences... a room just of plants, oh how he loved them, but they never lived in the underground house... "I like it a lot... if you wish to have this home, then this is where we shall live." He stated, looking to Jean Claude to find out what would need to be done next.

Jean Claude looked to Christine, who nodded giddily, and took the papers he had kept in his pocket, and handed them to Erik. "One will be for me, knowing you bought the house, and the other for you, knowing you own the house. My signature is there, as well." He grinned and pulled Christine into a hug. "You won't be far, you can visit whenever you please!" He hadn't felt this happy since before his wife had died. He looked back to Erik. "I realize you wouldn't have the money with you now, but you may send it to me, or even come for dinner and give me it. On the other hand, you may want to pay monthly. I know not of your finances."

Erik appeared thoughtful. "We can discuss things over dinner." He stated dismissively, reaching for Christine and pulling her into his arms. "We shall have to get Nadir to help us move things in, and perhaps..." He became thoughtful. "Perhaps another man I know." He amended with a smile.

Christine frowned and her eyebrows furrowed together. Another man he knew? Since when did Erik familiarize himself with anyone but Nadir and herself? She looked up at him questioningly but decided to forget it until later. "Jean Claude," she spoke, turning to her uncle, "Did you persuade the hansom driver to wait for us?" She slid out of Erik's arms and walked over to put an arm around her uncle's waist.

Jean Claude nodded and wrapped his arm around Christine's shoulder. "Of course, little love." He took her arm in his and began leading her to the door. "It seems that the two of you have things to attend to before our dinner. We best get back, then."

Trembling in anger, Erik turned to look away from the scene before him. He was used to being the only man around Christine, the only one she cared for, and to see her... _Argh!_ Was his last coherent thought before he snapped, turning to look back at them once, Christine looking up at her uncle with undisguised love, and Erik gave a cry of pain and anger combined, storming from the house and running despite the tightening he felt in his chest. His arm ached and he clutched at it, rushing from the house and storming down the street in broad daylight. He was aware of those looking at him, and his hands formed tight fists. It took him a moment to realize he was searching for someone to hurt, and he forced himself to calm. Suddenly he gasped, doubling over as an intense wave of pain washed over his body, and he stumbled, allowing himself to fall beneath a tree. He sat on his knees, clutching his upper left arm and whimpering.

Christine gasped and let go of her uncle. "Oh my God!" She whispered in fright, before grabbing her skirts and going after her husband. What had made him so upset! She looked around worriedly, desperately trying to find him. "Erik!" she called out, placing a hand above her eyes to block out the sun. "Erik!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks and her shoulders slumped. She turned back and walked with her head low, but she heard a whimpering, and turned to see her husband under a tree, clutching his upper left arm. She sniffled and ran to him, falling to her knees beside him. "Erik, what is going on!" she whispered helplessly, placing her hand above his heart. "You could've had an attack!" Tears continued to fall and she shook her head, not understanding what his problem was.

Erik looked up at Christine, gasping for breath and clutching at his chest. "Go...on and...be with your uncle.." He gasped out, squeezing his eyes closed as a tear fell. "Maybe you...would be happier with...him.. in the new house..." He groaned from the pain, looking away from her and sobbing from the pain in his chest as well as in his soul.

Christine glared at him and slapped him hard across the face. "Erik, you're ridiculous. I pledged my life to you! I gave my heart, my soul, my voice, my body to you. Your jealously is pathetic! He's my uncle, that I've never met before in my life! He's family, and he's been nothing but respectful and kind to us, to you! Why are you doing this!" She stood and looked down at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "When will you learn to love me and trust me! When will you be content with me, with the fact that I give you everything I can!"'

Erik's sobs grew a bit at her words, and he buried his face in one hand, the other holding his chest. "Well...you viewed the house as if... you were his new...new wife, not my own..." Shaking now, he felt dangerously close to fainting, but kept himself conscious. Rage began to move over his pain, and he struggled to sit up, crying out from the pain that erupted in his chest.

Christine sniffed and sighed, turning back to him and sitting next to him by the tree. She placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled his head close to her bosom, stroking his mask and neck softly. "I'm sorry, Erik." She tried to control her soundless tears but they began to fall atop his black hair. "I... I know I'm to blame, I know you take great pride in being my husband and I wish you knew that I take tremendous pride in being your wife..." She sighed and leaned her head against the tree. "If you are so upset that you want me to leave you Erik, I shall obey your orders as any loving wife would obey her husband."

Erik shook his head, unable to speak properly any longer and struggled to move. "N-no..." He gasped out, turning to press himself against her and sobbed anew. "I'm...sorry..." He shuddered as he spoke, the pain in his chest ebbing slightly. "N-nothing is...your fault..." His rage built now, but only at himself, and he slammed his fist into the tree, anger building more and more. "I...I hate..myself.." He gasped out, clutching tightly to Christine as if she were the only thing keeping him alive.

Christine grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, glaring at the tree. "Erik, no, please don't." She lifted his face to hers and smiled at him. "In marriage, two people become one. So if we're one, and you hate yourself, that means you hate me." She looked back down at his fingers and laced hers through his. "You don't hate me, do you?" She stroked his uncovered cheek and looked into his eyes. "I... I love you so much, Erik. Do you know that? I could never love another the way I love you." She leaned her head into his, brushing her lips softly against his. "My heart belongs to you for all time, mon amour. Please don't forget that." She laughed, the laugh barely reaching her eyes. "You being jealous over my uncle is as me being jealous over your cat."

Erik whimpered and nodded, rubbing his fingers over his chest and trying to wipe the moisture from his face. "I.. I was foolish..." He gasped out, shaking his head. "I have...embarrassed you...before your uncle..." He sighed and curled against her, shaking horribly. _I've had another attack... she doesn't know... I musn't tell her... after all, it wasn't so bad... I don't know that I'll be able to move... So tired...No, don't sleep... stay awake... keep your eyes open, Erik... don't let her down..._

Christine hugged him to her, eyebrows furrowed as he panted and could hardly breathe. She looked worriedly down at him and lifted his face to hers. "Erik... we need to go home so you can rest. I will go back to Jean Claude and tell him that we can have dinner with him tomorrow, when we're both feeling better." She stroked his mask. "I'm worried about you, my love." She stood and laid him gently against the tree. "Wait for me here, and I'll go fetch a hansom while I'm at it." She leant down and kissed his lips gently before turning in a swirl of skirts to go back to their future home.

Erik waited, shaking and vulnerable there on the street against the giant oak tree. Several times his eyes slipped closed, but he forced them to stay open. Oh God, I'm going to die here. Right here, I'm going to die... His body shook and he forced himself to keep from crying as the people walking down the street stared at the strange sickly-looking man in the mask lying against the tree.

Jean Claude was waiting outside, talking with the hansom driver as she approached. He placed his hands on her shoulders when she came near, and gazed upon her wary expression with concern. "Little love, what's wrong? What has happened?" 

Christine sighed and shook her head, not meeting his eyes, not wishing to tell of Erik's rage and jealousy. "Erik is very sick. He's been having some very bad heart attacks, and just recently he… bumped his head… on the wall… on accident, of course… And he's still recovering." She looked up at her uncle and smiled sadly. "I'm worried for him. Do you mind very much if we forego dinner tonight and return tomorrow, or perhaps the following day to have a meal with you? I just want him to rest and settle down for a while."

Jean Claude nodded. "Of course, dear. Let me ride to where he is with you and then I'll hop out and find my own cab back to my home." He helped her in and Christine told him of where her husband was settled. She and Jean Claude both hopped out and he kissed her cheek lightly before heading off to find another hansom. Christine made her way to Erik and bent down over him.

"Come, Erik. Let's get back to Nadir's." She placed his arm around his shoulder and lifted him up.

Erik looked up at her and whimpered. "I...Christine I... don't want to...die..." He breathed, leaning heavily against her and gasping, delirious from the pain and no longer knowing what he was saying. "I...I asked for it for...years... begged...but...not any more..." A sob escaped him as they climbed into the hansom, and he curled into a ball, fevered and shaking even more. "Mama... please... I would like... one for now, and one to save for later..." He sobbed, reaching out as if to grasp the apparition before him. "A kiss, mama... please... I've been so good..."

Christine fought the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She held him tightly to her and placed kisses all along his unmasked side, wanting more than anything to take away his pain. _Christine, you stupid girl. You're always hurting him._ She stroked his hair. "Shh, Erik, I'm here, I love you." She couldn't think of anything else. She just wanted him to be all right.

Erik clung as tightly to his wife as he could, his head pressed into the crook of her neck as he trembled and cried. "Christine...this is... not your fault..." He mumbled in a moment of clarity inside his mind. "I... this is... an attack..." He ground out, pulling his face away from her neck to look into her eyes. "When...we get..back... Nadir knows... what to do..." He fell against her again, his eyes drooping. "I love you..." He whispered, before he finally allowed himself to fall unconscious. 

Christine held him as he slipped out of consciousness and began to sob softly. They had been so happy last night... and earlier that morning... and in that small amount of time she had managed to ruin everything they had shared. _What... an... imbecile._ The cab came to a stop where she had ordered, and she slipped out, letting Erik rest on the seat. "Please wait just one moment; I'll be right back." The man nodded and she hastily made her way to Nadir's flat, knocking insistently. "Nadir!" She called desperately. "Erik's had another attack, and I need your help getting him out of the cab!" She turned on her heel and began to run back to her husband.

The door opened and Nadir rushed out, his face pale and drawn. "We must hurry." He said, rushing to the hansom and tugging Erik up, taking him under the arms. "Take his feet." He said as calmly he could, and together they moved him to the house. The hansom driver, realizing the severity of this particular drive, called out to them. "This ride's on me." Then made the sign of the cross over his chest and moved the cart away. Nadir guided Christine to their guest room, situating Erik on the bed and unbuttoning his white shirt, pulling it open so the man could better breathe. "Please Christine, tell me you brought his medicine?"

Christine nodded and rushed to the bag on a nearby chair, and dug through. The medicine was unfortunately at the very bottom of the bag, and she raked her nails desperately around trying to get ahold of it. She grasped it tightly and nearly stumbled over the chair in the attempt to get the medicine to her husband sooner. She handed it to Nadir and moved quickly to hold Erik and lay his head in her lap. "Nadir, I'm frightened." 

Nadir quickly raised the small glass bottle up in the air, trying to catch light through it and see how much remained. "Thank Allah... he must have recently filled it..." His brow furrowed. "He must have felt this coming on for a while then..." He mumbled, before realizing what he said. He flushed slightly, looking at Christine. "There is nothing to be frightened of. This is not so severe as any he's experienced before, I assure you. He'll be up and around by tomorrow, I promise you." Gently Nadir uncorked the bottle and put it to Erik's lips, lifting his friend's head and pouring the liquid slowly into his mouth, then rubbed his neck in order to stimulate swallowing. All the emitted from Erik was a small gurgling sound, then nothing. "Do not worry, he will wake soon from the medicine."

Christine sighed deeply and nodded, beginning to run her hands over Erik's head, neck, and chest in a comforting matter, solacing him as well as herself. What would happen if things continued to be like this? He didn't seem over-exerted in their lovemaking, so why was it different in any other case? She sighed once more; it hurt her brain to think about it.

Nadir stood and made for the door, smiling at Christine. "The best thing for him right now is just to rest... and I must go to the store and do some shopping, or we'll have nothing to eat for supper." He said lightly. "He should be fine now, don't worry for him. Erik is a strong man... I won't ask what happened to cause this attack, it is not my business, but let me assure you madam it must have been... something... this does not usually happen to him..." Nadir shook his head, a bit confused. "And, as I did say earlier, whether I meant to or not... it does appear he was expecting this attack, or at least had a feeling it would happen..." 

Nadir sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm making a botch of this. I want only to assure you that this is not your fault... things like this happen through no fault of anyone.. it is the way of nature." He gave a brief, kind nod, then left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Christine frowned as he left the room, little wrinkles coming forth in her forehead. Erik had been expecting the attack? Did she really cause him that much pain? She felt horrible. No matter what anyone said, and especially her husband, whom was terrified of her leaving him, she knew all of his pain was half because of her. Yes, he'd been hurt in the past, but she seemed to only be making it worse. She wished she'd have an attack and die, for she would never forgive herself for what she'd done to him. She carefully slipped from under him and went to the small window in the room, staring out with tears in her eyes. "God forgive me. I only want what's best for him, and right now suicide seems like the only way to remove his pain..."

Erik stirred slightly; hearing words sounding as if they were coming from so far away. _Pain... what's best... suicide..._ Erik's eyes slid open and he called out softly. "Christine?" Slowly he began to sit up, grunting in discomfort but realizing that his medication must have been administered, because he really didn't feel that much pain.

Christine turned, quickly trying to conceal the tears that threatened to fall, and smiled, although the smile did not reach her eyes. She clutched the windowsill as she gazed at him, head tilted to the side slightly. "Erik, my love, lay back down. I'll wake you up at dinner time. You need your rest right now." She turned back to the window and sighed, knowing she couldn't commit suicide. It'd cause him just as much pain as she was causing him right now. She just hoped she could give him a strong son or a delightful daughter that he could love and take away his pain. "And hopefully I'll die in childbirth," she murmured lowly, not even noticing the way it simply echoed through the room.

Erik's eyes widened at the words she mumbled, and swiftly he forced himself from the bed, gasping only once before pushing himself toward her. He grasped her arms then, spinning her to look at him. "What are you talking about!" He demanded, his face even whiter at her words. "Do you hate me so much... that you wish to leave me in the one way that would destroy me from the inside out!" He cried, pulling her against his chest and squeezing her as tight as he could. "Do not ever speak of your death, not as you just have! If you wish to leave my side so badly, then the door is there, and leave! I will die without you just the same, but at least my death would be faster knowing that you lived!" He cried, pressing kisses to her head.

Christine was almost in a catatonic state. She felt him hold her, and she heard his words, but her eyes were glazed over with sadness. "I... love you, Erik. But you always feel so much pain from me." She stared out of the window and snapped out of her trance-like state, looking up at him suddenly. "You've been through so much in your life already, Erik. How can I love you so incredibly much and yet still hurt you so badly?" She sighed and looked down. "Do you know the night we were together for the first time, I so desperately wished that my love could take away your pain." A tear fell from her eye and she shut them tightly, taking deep breaths. "But... I realized my love is too weak to accomplish that."

Erik shook his head, dropping to his knees and grasping the hems of her skirts. "No... don't speak like that... don't make what we have together so small, my love..." He pressed his lips to the hems, sobbing softly. "You cause me no pain, it is only my memories of the past which haunt me... and today... this attack, it was my fault and not yours. Why shouldn't you be glad to see your uncle? It is only my old fears of losing anyone who cares for me that caused this attack, and my foolishness to run in my condition, at my age..." He shook his head slowly. "You cause me no pain, Christine... I would not lie to you. You cause me only the most extreme joy that I have ever known. I would have died that night if you didn't come to me... I thought I was going to die anyway, and it was only that look in your eyes when you begged me to live that kept me going, Christine. **You** are the reason my heart still beats, the reason that I wish to live on! And Christine, the thought of our children, of spending the rest of our lives together... these are the things I want so badly, these are the thoughts that fill my mind now, not of death and pain... no longer do I need Opium to feel anything, for with you beside me..." His head shook slightly, and he looked up at her for a moment before looking back down at the floor and continuing to speak. "I want to wake up the first morning after living in our new home and look at the sun streaming through the windows with you, I want to watch you lie in our bed and give birth to our first child... I want everything a normal man ever has, and it's only because of you that I can finally experience these things, even begin to hope for them! Christine, do not wish for your... death... for I wish you to live forever!"

Christine let out a sob and gasped as she crumpled to the floor in his arms. She rested her head in his lap and squeezed his waist tightly, sobbing into his flat stomach. "I'm sorry, Erik, I'm sorry, I just love you so much. I'm so attached to you, Erik, did you know that? We share this bond... I... I feel, everything you feel. When you're in pain I just can't stand it and it hurts even more to know that I caused the pain. I'm sorry, Erik. I love you. Just... do you know that? I love you so much. I was so worried..." Her breathing became less harsh and she simply cooed into Erik's lap, still clinging to him tightly.

A sigh of relief escaped him, and Erik scooped his wife up onto his lap, rubbing her back and pressing kisses into her hair and over her face. "Yes, mon amour...I know you love me... and I love you just as much...Oh God Christine... sometimes I hurt with how much I love you." He exclaimed, kissing her voraciously.

Christine held him tightly to her, and kissed him back just as passionately. She pulled back slightly and held the sides of his face, and gently took off his mask. Pressing her lips to his marred flesh, she whispered in his ear, "So you're not angry with me?" she asked, and began to ghost her lips across his twisted face again.

Erik shook his head, clinging tighter to his wife. "Not at all, I could never be angry with you Christine... if ever it seems I am... I am only angry with myself. You could never do anything to upset me... and I can only apologize that I've ruined our dinner with Jean Claude." He sighed, rubbing her shoulders gently.

Christine wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder. "I told him we could reschedule, at a better time. I suppose it won't matter seeing him much now, when we might be living very close to him. That is, if you still want to…"

Erik smiled broadly, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Of course I want to, Christine...the house is wonderful, Jean Claude is a fine man, your uncle no less..." He sighed. "I apologize so much... I've embarrassed you before your uncle, hurt you so badly...ruined your evening with the only family you have left...worried you..." He sighed, shaking his head.

Christine pulled back and rolled her eyes. "Forget this talk of apologizes. I love you. You love me. We've both made some mistakes, but they are behind us now, alright?" She kissed him deeply, pressing her upper body against his bare chest, and sliding her hands from his shoulders to the pale flesh revealed by his open white shirt. She grinned into their kiss. She had no doubt she would be pregnant soon...

Erik smiled into the kiss, scooping her into his arms and standing up. He gasped, eyes closing at the sharp wave of dizziness and pain that washed over him, but it was gone after a moment, and Erik walked to the bed with her, placing her down onto the mattress and crawling to lie next to her. He panted slightly and rested his head on her chest, stroking his fingers up her side and placing them on her chest next to his face.

She loved the feel of his heavy weight upon her. She loved feeling as if she was needed so desperately, and especially by this man that she loved so deeply she could hardly think at times. She ran her fingers through his soft dark hair, smiling as she held him firmly. She couldn't imagine what he life would be like without him. He made her feel so alive, so important. She sighed in content and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and suddenly feeling very tired.

Erik yawned, stroking his fingers up to her face and raising his head to look into her eyes. "Christine?" He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling shy, but he was and he cursed himself for it.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared down at him, beginning to massage his neck once more. "What is it, my love?" she questioned, her voice a tad gruff from almost having been asleep.

He cleared his throat, trembling a bit. "Well...I just..." He sighed, taking a deep breath. "Our...marriage was... sudden, and not really...formal..." He swallowed hard, bringing her fingers to his lips. "And I was wondering... now that we know I'm.. well, now that I'm.. okay and..." He gave a cry of frustration, and sighed. "Christine, will you marry me?" He pounded out, eyes closed against embarrassment. "I thought maybe.. you would like to have a real ceremony... after all... our marriage isn't... I mean we're not... it's not legal.." He gave a sigh, opening his eyes and looking down at Christine again, his face flushed. "I believe this is the only time I haven't been able to speak before you, my dear." He said softly.

Christine giggled slightly and closed her eyes again, reveling in his proposal. She didn't feel wrong about anything they had done; in her heart she was his wife, she wore his ring, and there was not much else she would allow anyone to say to oppose her opinion. "Erik that would be wonderful. I'm..." She yawned and then smiled again. "I'm excited. Our wedding will be so beautiful." She was slipping out of consciousness slowly, and continued to elaborate. "Meg and Madame Giry and Nadir and Uncle Jean will be there, and angels we'll sing at our union, Erik. And the priest will dance..." She smiled and did not continue, for now she was breathing deeply, lost in her pleasant dreams.

Erik chuckled, curling himself around his wife and chuckling to himself as he fell asleep about the priest dancing...

Nadir walked into the house, placing the groceries in the kitchen, then walked slowly to the bedroom. Opening the door cautiously, as he knew what happened the last few times he walked in on them, he sighed in relief to see that both were asleep. Loathe to wake them, he let the door slip closed and smiled. "Good night, my friends."


	6. Chapter Six

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Author's Note: Christine… Naughty? Never! ;)

Chapter Six

Christine awoke late in the night, shifting uneasily as her corset was cutting off her air supply. She squinted in the darkness and watched as she gently released Erik onto the bed next to her. She sat up, moving to the edge of the bed, and moved her hands to her back to unbutton her dress. Clumsily, but quickly, she removed each button from its hole and slid the dress off her body and onto the floor, and then reached back once more to undo the ties of her corset. She cringed at how sore her ribs were, and stood as she drew in deep breaths. _Damn society!_ The corset loosened and she pulled it off and let it fall carelessly to the floor as well, frowning down at it. Moving over to the bag once more, she took her brush out and ran it through her curls in the darkness.

Erik stirred in his sleep, his hand reaching out to feel for his wife to pull her closer, and he woke completely when she was not there. Sitting up quickly, he grunted in pain as he grasped his left shoulder and with his cat-like eyes noticed his wife brushing her hair. "My dear, is there a reason you're grooming yourself at this unholy hour?" He asked teasingly, his voice thick with recently shed sleep. He noticed her sides looked a bit red, and he stood up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that washed over him, to walk to his wife. Frowning, he knelt down before her and examined her ribs. "That damn corset..." He said, looking deeply troubled as he reached out to brush his fingers over a spot where it looked like a bruise may very well form. "I wish you wouldn't wear them..." He pressed a gentle kiss to her side, wrapping his arms about her waist. 

Christine smiled down at him and set her brush back into the bag, and reached down to take his face in her hands. She pulled him up to stand and put her arms around her neck, taking a deep breath and cringing when her ribs ached in pain. She kept her arms up, however, willing herself not to hurt, and stretching her upper body out. "It's not as if I want to wear them. I must." She bit her lip and removed her arms, the pain becoming too much for her. "And you're not exactly supposed to sleep in them."

Erik nodded, aware of the pain she was in, and gently placed his arm about her shoulders, guiding her back to the bed. Only once she was laying down did he move to sit next to her, and very gently he stroked his fingers over her ribs, bending after a moment of thought to press kisses against them. What he had meant only as comfort, he soon realized could be taken in an entirely different way, and he flushed. _I suppose I'm a bit new to this way of physical love...even if I do feel confident in her arms..._ Slowly he moved up, pressing his lips against hers and pulling her tenderly against him.

Christine smiled as she rested against her husband. "At least I know I won't have to wear one while I'm in our new home... Perhaps nothing at all." She grinned up at him and squeezed his arm. "How do you feel? Any better?" She ran her hand over his biceps. "Nadir and I were glad to know you filled your medicine. He said you'd been expecting another attack." She frowned. "Were you?"

Erik sighed at her words, rolling to face away from her and curling slightly. "I'm feeling fine now, Christine... just a little sore is all. And yes, I figured it was well on its way." He said shortly, not sure he wanted to have this conversation. For Christine to know how often he really **did** have attacks, even if they were minor... for her to know that over the last few years he had developed an innate sense for when an attack was going to come...Those were things he wanted never to burden his wife with.

Christine frowned and narrowed her eyes at his back. He'd never pushed her away like that before, and she was confused with his actions. Why would he keep something so important from her? "Erik," she said softly, "Why didn't you warn me? I need to know, I deserve to know, as your wife. All the more I can help you." She reached out to touch his arm. "Please don't feel you have to hide anything from me, Erik." She sighed and curled against him, her arm draping over his waist, and shut her eyes, preparing to drift on back to sleep.

Erik sighed, turning in her embrace and pulling her body close to his. Gently he rested his forehead against hers, trembling as he began to speak. "I've been having the attacks quite regularly for a year or so now... at least once a month, perhaps more often." He said, trying to sound as if this were nothing to him, although in truth he was quite frightened. "It seems that at least 48 hours before the attack, most of the time longer before... I can tell it is coming." He appeared thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to think of the words. "I...can almost feel something different about my body, although I suppose there are no obvious, physical signs. When I was... well, when you thought me to be..." He sighed heavily, "when I taught you through your mirror, I would know ahead of time if an attack was going to come, all the better for me to tell you I would be unable to tutor you that day... otherwise I considered my intuition a blessing in the way that I could be forewarned, then continued about my business until it happened...never aggravating it, you see... but never really stopping in light of it, either." He sighed, looking away. "I wanted so badly to shield you from this, my dear... but I suppose that thought was foolish of me. You are my wife now, and you must know that... these things happen quite often."

Christine's eyes filled with tears. She was so afraid to lose him, so deathly afraid that she clung to him mightily at that moment, burying her face in his chest. She wanted to be strong, but she couldn't find the inner strength, and she realized she never really had possessed much strength. She knew, that if Erik ever lost his life, because of these attacks, that she would die as well, that she could not live her life without her dark angel's wings wrapped protectively around her. She just wanted these attacks to stop. She wanted her husband to be healthy and live a long life beside her. She didn't cry now, though. She wouldn't. She just held him tightly, willing him to be back in full health straight away, even if it was foolishly naive to think that something like that could happen that rapidly. She smiled faintly. Erik had once told her that he was the greatest magician, that he could make anything disappear if he wanted to. She wished she could.

Erik blinked back tears at Christine's silent plea for him to be well. He could feel it in the way she clung so tightly to him... Erik, after all, had spent a large portion of his life a silent witness to those around him, learning to read people by their movements instead of by their words. Gently he pressed a kiss to Christine's brow, moving his lips to brush her ear. "I will not leave you, mon amour. I will fight death himself to stay by your side." Gently his fingers stroked through her hair, as he drew her as close to him as he possibly could, wishing that he could pull her within himself completely. "Oh...Christine..." He whispered brokenly as he burrowed his face into her neck. "I love you so..."

"And I, you," she replied, stroking his back and neck. She was amazed at how he knew why she had been scared. She was always amazed. He was incredible, and she was saddened by the fact that so little people knew of this genius. She cursed his horrible past, furious at how unfair Fate had been to him. She held him tightly. She would never let the world hurt him again. Although she was still worried about his health, his words had soothed her somewhat and she closed her eyes. She trusted him.

Erik gently brushed his fingers over her cheek before letting his eyes close. "Will we have dinner with your uncle tomorrow?" He asked, stifling a yawn. He was quite exhausted, but didn't want to sleep, didn't want to stop being aware of the wonderful woman next to him.

Christine kept her eyes closed and sighed, snuggling into him. She lightly shrugged in his arms. "I suppose so. I only have one more dress though, Erik. You only have two more suits. We must travel back down to the house on the lake and gather more things, which would be wise before the managers get down there. We practically already own the house, so we could begin moving things over to it." She shrugged again. "I'm too tired and sore to care right now, Erik."

Erik nodded, tired himself, and brushed a quick kiss over her lips. "Yes, we will return with Nadir to the underground home tomorrow to acquire our more important things... and we can also arrange to begin moving our belongings to the new home." He said, trying not to become nervous every time he thought about such a thing. Sighing he reached down, pulling the covers over their entwined bodies, and pulling Christine to him with a strong arm. "Good night, my love." He breathed, letting his eyes slide closed.

Christine murmured in response and held him securely before surrendering herself to sleep completely. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

Nadir woke the next morning, feeling quite glad that his sleep was left undisturbed through the night. Either they have learned to be quiet, or they slept through the night. He thought with a chuckle, as he quickly dressed and moved into the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to have a large pot of tea brewing and some food prepared; pancakes and hot scones. Moving through the house he knocked at the bedroom door, calling out. "Erik, Christine... I have prepared breakfast...Erik, are you well to get up, or should I bring it to you?"

Erik mumbled in his sleep, rolling over and not responding. Apparently the verdict was left up to Christine... or at the very least it was left up to her to wake him.

Christine shot up in bed at the knock, her hair falling over her face. "I didn't steal the cheese!" She shouted, and when her surroundings became clearer as she fell out of her dream, she flinched. She looked towards the door and frowned. "Cheese," she murmured, before grabbing the sheet from Erik and snuggling against the bed. 

Nadir had to chuckle as he slowly opened the door and walked to the bed, mindful to be wary of where his eyes fell lest one of his friends weren't...decent. Thankfully Christine was covered in the sheet, and Erik was still in his suit, shirt unbuttoned. Gently Nadir reached out, taking Erik's arm and giving it a gentle shake. "My friend, wake up." He was startled when Erik only grasped Nadir's arm, cuddling it against his chest and rolling over, almost pulling the Persian man into the bed with him. "Erik, Erik... wake up!" 

Finally Erik's eyes slid open, and he looked up with curiosity at Nadir, then down at his arm around Erik, then up at Nadir again. "Why Nadir, I never knew you felt this way... I would have been more sensitive to you... why didn't you say anything?" Erik teased, releasing his friend's arm and stretching.

Nadir chuckled, his face slightly flushed. "I see that you are feeling better, my friend? This is good. I have made breakfast. Wake your wife and come to eat... you must be very hungry, you skipped dinner last night, after all."

At the mention of dinner, a wave of guilt spread over Erik anew. He had spoiled dinner with Christine's uncle, after all... nodding to Nadir, he watched his friend leave the room, and he turned his attention to his wife. Gently he moved closer, brushing his lips over hers and gently shaking her in an attempt to wake the beautiful woman beside him. "Come my dear... it is time to wake... and I see you stole the blanket..." He feigned a look of hurt, placing kisses all over her face.

Christine pushed him away and turned onto her stomach. "Damn cat's in my room again," she murmured against the pillow. "I'll have to tell Erik." She squeezed the sheet in her hands and jerked it up, and the whole thing came up and over her head, but she was too asleep to care.

Erik laughed, pulling the sheet away and tossing it to the side. "Christine, my dear... wake up." He said, moving his hands to her sides and beginning to tickle her, a deviant smile on his face.

Christine was brought back to reality in a way she didn't much appreciate, but considering it was Erik, she wasn't angry. She slapped his hands away while squealing slightly, and then maneuvered herself atop him and pinned his hands above his head. "Ha! Queen of the mountain!" she announced with a radiant smile. 

Erik laughed, squirming beneath her feebly and allowing her to feel all-powerful for a moment. Looking up at her with a serious gaze, Erik smiled. "Queen of everything in my life, mon ange." He said softly, before squirming a bit more.

Christine laughed joyously and rolled off of him. "Shall I don a corset today, my love?" she asked playfully as she bent to pick it up. "Surely I should put it on before I eat, because I'm so hungry I could eat a... a... Ayesha!" She grinned up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Or about two Ayeshas..."

Erik chuckled. "There is no need to eat my cat, Christine... Nadir has food prepared for us... and I personally would much rather you avoided the corset... I can say that it's from a medical stand point of your ribs being a bit wounded from sleeping in the corset... but in all honestly I like you without it for more personal reasons." He stood up, buttoning his shirt and stretching a bit. "After all, much faster to undress you..." He arched his eyebrow before continuing, "And also much nicer to feel your skin beneath your dress during the day than that awful garment." He winked, before grasping his mask and slowly sliding it in place.

Christine thought about it. Of course everyone knew you could very well brake your ribs by wearing the corset, but she couldn't imagine going without one. And Erik's seductive suggestion was making her body tingle, but she knew it would be improper not to wear the whalebone out in public. She quickly put it on, and tied it up quickly before throwing her dress over it.

Erik sighed, pouting as he ran a hand through his hair and moved toward her. "Be careful today then, my dear... I worry about you." He said gently, as he swept her curls away from her neck to place a few gentle kisses there. _Forget about Nadir's food... I would be perfectly content to have my breakfast right here._ He thought to himself.

Christine turned in his embrace, and looked up at him as if her world had been made of glass and had just shattered before her very eyes. "Why do you always kiss me and touch me when I have already put on my clothing? Don't you know how you make me feel, Erik?" She placed her hands upon his chest and slid them down to the waistband of his pants. "Of course you do... You feel it right now..." 

Erik chuckled at her words, nodding and taking her questing hand in his. "Yes my dear, I know exactly how you feel..." He purred into her ear, licking a path from her neck down to her collarbone and nibbling there. "And I can't seem to help it... you make me feel so strongly..."

Christine's chest began to ache and she moaned desperately. "Erik, you fiend! Why are you doing this!" She shook her head and stepped away. "I can't stand it! You tease me constantly!" She took his hand and held it to her chest. "Do you feel my heartbeat! My God, Erik, I wish you could feel the ache in me!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, and began pushing him to the bed, suddenly driven by desire so strong it swept her away. "I want to make you feel this way," she murmured, determined, as she pushed him to lie on the bed.

Erik moaned, low and deep in his throat as he clutched to her body. "Yessss...please, Christine..." He gasped out, whimpering as he trembled against her. "Make me feel, Christine..."

Christine straddled his waist, not bothering to take off her corset or chemise, just simply pulling it up around her waist and moving straight to Erik's pants. She tore the button out of the hole and got them off as fast as she could, grinning for his lack of undergarments. She held onto his shoulders as she leaned down and kissed his chest, and up to his neck where she bit lightly. She lifted her lower half and settled onto him, moaning as she felt him deep inside her. "Yes!" She exclaimed, before beginning to move with him inside her.

Erik cried out sharply at the feel of her moving against him, and he clutched at her hips. "God...Christine...!" He strained against her, digging his nails into her and sobbing in need, his head thrashing.

Christine gasped and closed her eyes, an expression of pure desire upon her face. "Erik!" She continued moving against him, but reached down and seized his face in her hands. "Do you feel it, Erik? Do you!" She threw her head back and moaned, her hands moving from his face to grip his upper arms as she quickened her pace.

Gasping for breath, Erik could only nod as he moaned so deeply, unable to keep from shaking in the most extreme pleasure that he had ever felt. Nothing compared to this, nothing at all, and he arched his body, squeezing his eyes closed as he sobbed out her name. He wished to be touching her all over, making her feel these things, but his entire body seemed to be paralyzed from the pleasure pulsing through him. "Yessss..." He ground out, noticing vaguely that he was leaving scratches at the small of her back and her hips from his frantic clawing, but he couldn't seem to help it.

Christine groaned as her chemise fell to rest on Erik's abdomen, and she hiked it up once more, and then let her hand fall back to his chest. "Erik! I... Oh, I can feel it!" She shivered in delight, for she was so close now. She strove to make him go deeper than he'd ever gone before, and she moaned each time she thrust her hips forward. She shook and screamed. It was all spinning out of control too fast! She was tightening, she was falling off the cliff... She gasped and threw her head back, her curls falling to brush against his thighs. "Erik!" She cried.

Erik gasped and moaned, flipping Christine beneath him and thrusting into her several more times while he sobbed her name over and over, his eyes squeezed shut as he moved within her, thrusting deeply inside and releasing powerfully. "Christine!" He cried, shaking as he fell to the side, gasping for breath. 

Christine was left gasping wildly, her eyes fluttering as she felt the after-affect of their lovemaking. Well... she'd never experienced anything quite like that before, but she smiled brightly as she regained her breath. She was very proud of herself for being so bold, so confident, and she was glad that she had finally given Erik just a piece of what he had given her. She looked over at him and turned on her side, placing a hand on his chest and smiling up at him.

Erik gasped for breath, his fingers tracing over Christine's bare skin as he tried to remember how to breathe properly. His mind was swimming and the lower half of his body felt numb. He knew if he tried to stand he'd fall right to the ground. Exhaustion poured over him and he nuzzled his face into Christine's neck, still breathing heavily as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

Christine's eyes widened as she realized that she'd made him exert himself, and she sat up, looking down at him. "Erik? Erik, are you okay?" _You idiot, he could've killed himself!_ She touched the side of his face and stroked his cheekbone lovingly. "Erik, I'm sorry!" _Look at what your brazenness has done to him! He's going to have an attack!_ She placed her head on his chest lightly and listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm fine..." He insisted, lifting his head to smile down at her. His eyes were shining as he stroked her cheek lovingly. "Oh Christine..." He whispered, such wonder in his voice. "I never..." Tightly he gathered Christine into his arms, squeezing her close and placing warm kisses all over her face.

Christine beamed at him, biting her lip as if shy. She averted her eyes from his with a giggle and shook her head. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." She ran her hands up and down his back, stroking softly as she thought about how amazed he had seemed with what she had done. _Perhaps I should do it more often... When he feels better,_ she assured herself, though she knew the temptation would be great.

Erik chuckled, nibbling at her ear as he rubbed her shoulders gently. "I love you..." He mumbled, laying back and pulling Christine to lay on top of him. "I can't imagine not having you near me..." He stifled a yawn and rubbed a hand over his face.

Christine smiled playfully and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Then don't," she stated, raising her eyebrows. "You never have to be apart from me again." She grinned widely at the thought and kissed his cheek. "Now, I know I've had quite an appetite this morning..." She blushed. "But I'm still very hungry."

Erik smirked up at his wife, nibbling at her neck as he began to sit up. "Well, you can sate **that** hunger with me any time you like, my dear..." He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. "But I suppose we should go eat breakfast with Nadir before he becomes suspicious..." He grinned and stretched, wincing from 2a very slight pain in his chest.

She put a hand to his chest and a very concerned look came over her face. "Erik? Are you quite all right? I didn't mean for my lovemaking to hurt you." She rubbed her hand over his torso and then cupped his face in her hands. "Are you sure you can handle going out and moving our things today?" 

Erik nodded simply. "Yes, I can handle it fine, my dear." He insisted, grasping the hand that was on his face and bringing it to his lips. "You didn't hurt me in the least... in fact, I don't think I've ever felt better." He winked, leaning in to brush his lips over her cheek. "Come now, let us go eat with Nadir."

Christine nodded and stood, stretching out running her hands through her hair. She straightened out her dress and slipped on her shoes, and then turned to Erik. "Come here," she demanded as she pulled him closer and ran her hands through his hair, as well, fixing wayward strands. When she was satisfied, she nodded and grinned, and took his hand.

Erik was amused by her attentions, and when she had finished fixing his hair, he struck a decidedly feminine pose. "How do I look?" He grinned as he reached for his mask, and slid it onto his face with an ease born of many years of the practice.

Christine laughed and reached up to kiss his mask, and then pulled him towards the door. "Remember, my love, I'm still hungry." She opened the door and quickly swung Erik around to walk in front of her, once again blushing at the thought that Nadir had heard her... music.

Nadir sat at the table in the kitchen buttering a piece of toast and trying to pretend that his two friends weren't in the guest bedroom doing unspeakable things. _Allah... I must give Erik credit... he's much more energetic than his age would imply..._ Looking up, Nadir watched as Erik led Christine into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her. "Good morning Erik, Christine. Did you sleep well?" 

Erik smiled at Nadir, stroking Christine's head for a moment before sitting next to her. "I slept wonderfully... and I think I can safely say Christine did as well?" He looked to his wife, smiling as he reached out to take her hand in his atop the table. 

Christine grinned and looked down at her other hand in her lap as she spoke softly. "Erik and I have found a home, Nadir. We want to return to the house on the lake and collect some things, to begin to move." She looked across the table to Nadir, her brows raised with a hopeful smile.

Nadir grinned broadly, nodding. "Yes, yes.. that is fantastic! I can help you if you require it... and Erik, were you thinking of enlisting the help of Jules? I'm sure he can find us a wagon to use, and the lifting would be easy for him as well, what with his line of work."

Erik grew a bit uncomfortable at the mention of Jules, who Christine knew nothing about. She had met him only once, when he had given her the opium for Erik and mentioned the wedding dress... a time that Erik was uncomfortable with, and he wasn't sure how to tell Christine that so much of his money went to Jules' family... after all...how could they afford their own if he was caring for another man's?

Christine shifted in her chair and looked up at her husband expectantly, a sincerely curious look on her face. Knowing immediately that Erik was uneasy about something, she turned her head back to Nadir. "Perhaps I can persuade my uncle to help. Then again, we're going to accompany him to dinner so perhaps he would not like to see us all day long..." She looked down at her hand in her lap.

Erik reached out his free hand to tip Christine's chin up. "I'm sure Jean Claude cannot see enough of you... God knows I can't." The look in his eyes insisted that he would explain Jules later as he squeezed her hand. Turning then to Nadir, he smiled. "Yes, if you could contact Jules, Nadir...? That would be fantastic."

Nadir nodded, lifting a plate with eggs on it and setting it closer to Erik and Christine. "Yes, I will go to Jules' home right away, and tell him to bring his wagon to the opera, by the Rue Scribe entrance. If we move quickly we should be able to unload the home in only a trip or two, depending on how much you wish to bring to the new house." He motioned to the eggs then. "Please, help yourself."

Christine smiled and considered Erik's words in her head. Was it really wise to have Jean Claude with them all day long, considering what happened the previous day? Erik would try to behave his best for her, she knew, but she also knew his temper and feelings. However, they needed people to help, and she didn't know many who would, and unfortunately, neither did Erik. As she reached for the eggs, she spoke quietly, "What essentials must we take first, my love?"

Erik lifted some eggs onto his plate as he thought. "Honestly, my dear... I cannot think of much we need to bring with. I suppose clothing is a must... dishes and such from the kitchen, furniture... the piano..." A look of sadness came to his eyes then. "The organ, I'm afraid...must remain. It is built into the wall... I did not intend to ever need to be moving it again, you see." He sighed, then brightened a bit. "I suppose that means we could acquire a new one..." His mind began to fly at the thoughts of the grand organ he could have in the new home.

Nadir smiled to his friends, then began to leave the room. "I will go to Jules now... when you are finished with your breakfast meet us at the underground home." With that he gave a short wave and left the room.

Christine took one bite of her egg and then lifted from her chair, and stretched. "I suppose we should go to Jean Claude's before we meet Nadir and... Jules." She raised an eyebrow and then scooted her chair in, moving toward the mirror to make sure her hair was tamed.

Erik ate another bite of his own egg, frowning as Christine moved from the table. "Your hair looks fine, my dear... now come sit back down. And you've met Jules before." He stated rather quietly.

Christine moved to sit down once more, but didn't touch her food. She stared at Erik and shrugged. "I know I've met him before, but I don't know how he knows you. How did you meet? How long have you known each other? I mean, I know of him, but I hardly know anything about him." She frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

Erik sighed, taking Christine's hand in his and touching his lips to the back of it. "I met Jules long ago... before I knew you... in fact you were probably but a child when he and I met..." He chuckled at the thought, and then continued. "Jules does business for me, nothing more. He meets with people whom I am unable to visit myself due to..well..." He motioned vaugely to his mask with a grim expression. "Although...there is another matter about him that I'm not sure you will exactly like..." 

Christine touched his mask lightly with a sad smile and then motioned for him to continue, gazing deep into his eyes. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Giving a sigh, he met Christine's eyes, squeezing her hand tightly. "When I first met Jules, I paid him for doing the errands for me... by and by I learned more of his private situations...more through reading him then speaking to him, of course..." He averted his eyes from Christine's gaze then. "Jules, at the time, had a wife and several children who needed to be fed and educated. Jules was incredibly poor..." Erik chanced a glance to Christine's face before lowering his head again.

"I offered, in a time of feeling quite hopeless, and also quite invincible financially, to pay for his children's schooling... he has seven children now, three in universities. One learning architecture, one in music... and five more going through other lower level schools... and as you can imagine... this is quite taxing on my money.. and now that we will be living away from the opera..." He sighed, "I fear I may not be able to collect my allowance from the managers, which was my main source of income... 20,000 Francs a month... it covered the schooling with a little left over for my own care... but now, with the new house, with the two of us... with possible children... Christine, I don't know where we will ever get money now..."

Christine gazed up at him adoringly. "You're taking care of his family?" She squeezed his hand and brought his palm to her lips to kiss. "Erik, you're so wonderful!" She smiled and lifted her hand to touch his uncovered cheek. "Do not worry, my love. The managers pay their diva well enough..." She looked down and then back up, hope and excitement shining in her eyes. "Erik! You could publish your music! We'd have enough money to feed the world if you did!" She cupped both of his cheeks in her hands now, grinning like a small child that had just seen an exotic animal. "With what I get paid and you publishing your music, we could have twenty children easily!" She giggled and sat back in her chair, taking his hands.

Erik nodded slowly not entirely sure if he liked the idea of his music being visible to the world... "Yes, I suppose some pieces could be published... but many would have to remain just mine... or just ours." He said, his voice soft and his eyes far away. "I do believe you are right, my dear...how did I become so lucky as to marry a woman of such intelligence as yours?" He teased, reaching out to Christine's plate and scooping a bit of egg onto her fork. Giving her a stern look, Erik raised the utensil to her lips. "Now eat." His tone was light, but his eyes told her that he would be quite unhappy if she went without a meal. "We will be doing a lot of work today, you need your strength." 

Christine shook her head and covered her mouth. In a muffled voice, she said, "I have to fit into my costumes... into this corset. One meal is nothing, my love!" She grinned and tried to stand up once more from her chair.

Erik took hold of her arm and frowned. "For me, Christine? You've plenty of room to grow, you are in no danger of finding your costumes or clothing too small any time soon." A note of concern was in his eyes then, as he gently moved the fork toward her again. "Please?" 

Christine eyed the egg carefully, frowning in distaste. She'd eaten eggs so often they were becoming quite a bore. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, letting her hands fall away.

Erik smiled then, placing the food into her mouth, then setting the fork down to draw her into his arms. Gently he rested his head against hers, letting his eyes slide closed. "Christine, may I tell you something without you becoming worried or insisting that I must go back to bed?"

Christine murmured incoherently in response and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she nuzzled her face in his chest as a sign for him to continue.

His lips brushed her cheek as he began to speak. "I believe that I've somehow hurt my shoulder..." He drew back to rub at the offending joint. "I may have slept wrong or something... If it isn't too much trouble, could you see if you can work it out?" He asked, looking at her almost shyly.

Christine pulled back in his arms and grinned, and then frowned. "I suppose I'll just have to sleep beside you instead of on top of you..." She moved behind his chair and placed her hands atop his broad shoulders, and began to knead the tightness she felt there. She frowned as she became involved in her work, thinking about her recklessness with him. _You must be mindful, Christine._ She chewed on her lower lip.

A blissful sigh escaped Erik's lips as his head dropped forward, and after a few minutes he reached up to brush his fingers over hers. "Christine..." His voice was soft and trembling, and gently he took her hands and pulled her to stand before him. Wrapping his arms about her waist, he pulled her to sit upon his lap, and pressed his head into her chest, apparently exhausted as he closed his eyes. "Thank you, my dear... I shall have to insist you do that more often..." He purred, looking up to smirk at her.

Christine pressed her forehead to his with a grin and stroked the back of his head. "Anytime." She stood quickly, feeling she'd done enough damage to his poor body, and gazed down at him, her eyes inspecting his form. "Erik, you're clearly very tired. Perhaps you should stay in bed today. I know what we will need now and I'm sure the others can help me move it in. You and I can situate everything together later." She stroked his masked cheek and smiled sadly. "I don't want you to burn out on me... " 

"No, no... I am quite well... it is only that I am not much for mornings." He insisted, standing as well. "I suppose we should get to the house." He said softly, taking her hand in his and drawing her close to press a kiss to her forehead. 

Christine nodded and led him towards the door, an intense feeling of dread coming over her. She knew it was not wise to keep her uncle and her husband together all day, but they needed the help and she wanted to get to know Jean Claude. She hoped all would go well, but it was not for her to decide. She sighed and prepared herself for all possibilities.


	7. Chapter Seven

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter Seven

Erik and Christine rode along in the hansom in a companionable silence. They were on their way to Jean Claude's home, and were just rounding the corner to his block. _You must control yourself today, Erik... he is but her uncle, and there is nothing to be jealous about._ He reasoned with himself. The hansom pulled to a stop, and Erik helped Christine out, paying the driver and walking to the door. Squeezing his wife's hand, he smiled down at her and brushed his lips over her forehead. "Do not worry, my dear." He whispered, then knocked at the door.

Christine smiled gratefully up at him and bounced on the heels of her shoes lightly, excited about seeing her uncle once more. She grinned when the door opened to reveal the handsome middle-aged man, and she beheld his handsome smile as he realized it was his niece. Unable to hold back, she pulled away from Erik's hand and threw her arms around Jean Claude's neck, cooing softly in her happiness.

Jean Claude patted her back and let her slip down flat onto her feet once more, smiling softly at her. "You've returned!" He smiled up at Erik and held out a hand. "How are you feeling, Monsieur?" 

Erik smiled as he watched Christine latch onto Jean Claude, and he tried his best not to be phased by any of it. After all, she was glad to see him. Nothing wrong with that. Erik took Jean Claude's hand, smiling. "Please, call me Erik... and I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Jean Claude nodded and smiled, and stepped aside to let them in. "What can I do for the two of you? I was aware that you'd be coming for dinner, but I hardly expected you at this hour in the morning!" He grinned and squeezed Christine's hand. "I'll get some tea."

Christine placed a hand on his shoulder. "No... We need your help." She looked up at Erik and sighed. "We were going to move some things today from our old house to our new one... Would you help us? We understand if you cannot."

Jean Claude shook his head. "No, I'd be delighted to help. Although, we'd need a wagon and such, to move the contents of your old house to the new. I'm afraid I do not have that at the moment..."

Erik jumped in at this moment, resting a hand on Christine's shoulder. "I have a friend of mine bringing his wagon to the old house." He said simply, squeezing Christine's shoulder and resisting the urge to kiss the top of her head as he was so fond of doing.

Christine smiled and leaned back into Erik, motioning for Jean Claude to come along. "The hansom is still outside waiting. Our friends should be waiting for us." She watched as Jean Claude grabbed his overcoat and followed them out, calling to his servants before he exited.

Erik helped Christine into the hansom, glad that he had beat Jean Claude to it, then feeling guilty. Sill, he sat beside his wife and took her hand gently in his. The carriage started up quickly, and soon they were drawing closer to the Opera House.

Jean Claude looked out the small window of the cab, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of the Opera House, and looking even further distressed as the hansom stopped there. He looked over at Christine and then to Erik, a puzzled and enquiring expression crossing over his features. "You're not performing right now, are you, little love?" He asked Christine, one eyebrow rising now.

Christine shook her head and looked down at her hand entwined with Erik's. "Um... No, my uncle, I'm not." She looked worriedly up at her husband and decided to make her way to the door of the hansom, not enlisting the help of the men as she carefully stepped out of it on her own. 

Erik gave Jean Claude an almost nervous look, before climbing out as well. Swiftly he walked to Christine, and smiled as he saw the cart a little ways away. "Ah yes, it appears that Nadir was successful in finding Jules..."

Christine nodded and moved forward, eager to get out of the cold. She pulled Erik along with her and turned her head to make sure her uncle was following. "Erik, I'm cold," she announced, looking sadly up at him. Before Erik could say or do anything, however, Jean Claude stepped to her side and placed his coat over her shoulders.

Erik bit down hard to keep from speaking, and instead smiled down at Christine. "You will be quite warm now, my dear." He said softly, placing a hand at her back and walking them to the rue scribe quickly. As they got closer, Nadir came into view, standing and looking quite peeved. Jules stood near by, hands in his pockets and looking around curiously at the people.

"Allah, Erik! You could have warned me that this entrance would be locked!" Nadir said, eyebrows furrowing.

Jules stepped over shyly to nod. "Got the cart over there for you, sir." He said, jerking a hand over his shoulder to point to the cart.

Erik smiled at Nadir playfully, and gave Jules a friendly nod. "Thank you very much, Jules." He said, reaching into his pocket to draw forth the strange key, which he slipped into the lock carefully. The door slid open with an ease that showed how well-oiled Erik kept it, and grinning broadly, he waved Nadir, then Jules, inside. "Shall we?"

Jean Claude grabbed Christine's arm and held her back from following her husband. "What is going on here? Where are we going?"

Christine bit her lip and shook her head. She handed him his coat back and squeezed his hand. "Forgive me, but just wait until we can talk. Follow us and don't speak a word to anyone. I trust you." She turned and grabbed Erik's cloak, still keeping her hand in Jean Claude's to pull him forward in the dark. 

Erik walked behind Christine and Jean Claude, and soon they reached the underground house. Erik squeezed his way to the front, unlocking the door and opening it wide, he slipped inside and flopped back on the settee, throwing an arm over his eyes and groaning slightly.

Nadir and Jules walked in next, sitting on the other sofa and looking with mild concern at Erik, then watched for Christine and Jean Claude to enter.

Upon entering, Christine immediately went to Erik, while Jean Claude sat next Nadir. She knelt by his side and took his hand, then caressed his face, concerned.. "My love? What's wrong?"

Erik looked up with a small smile. "Nothing, I'm just unused to having my home... over-run with so many people at once..." He said softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek gently. Sitting up he groaned slightly, and then drew Christine to sit beside him, taking her hand and holding it tightly in his.

Nadir looked to Erik then, and smiled. "So, I suggest we move the heaviest items first... furniture and such." He said, looking to Jules for confirmation. The man nodded silently, wringing his hands and appearing a bit nervous, as usual.

Jean Claude could not imagine what in the name of all that was holy was going on at the moment. Where were they, and why was his home under the opera? He sat with a frown and couldn't focus on anything else but the man that Erik was. Erik obviously lived here before he met Christine. What kind of man did that make him? He wanted to know what was behind that mask... the other two didn't seem to care at all about any of this, in fact, the dark one seemed to be quite familiar with it all.

Erik nodded at Nadir, and looked around. "The furniture from here could go first... then the objects from Christine's room... leave my room be, however. Nothing inside but my clothing is coming along. The piano must go, dishes from the kitchen..." He trailed off, looking around. "Christine and I will find the other things we wish to take. However, Nadir can you bring the cart closer to the entrance?" 

At Nadir's nod, Jules stood. "I will come along as well." He said, and Nadir stood, putting a hand to Jules' back and the two exited the home, closing the door behind them quickly. 

Jean Claude gazed at the two of them, his hands folded under his chin. "The two of you have a lot of explaining to do, and you best do it now, so that our dinner may be less frustrating." 

Christine gulped and squeezed Erik's hand tightly. She looked up at her husband and began very softly. "Erik lived down here for quite some time. He saw me crying and asking for an Angel of Music... so he lied to me and told me he was, and I couldn't see him, so I believed it." She continued for a while, leading up to where they were at the moment. "And then he brought me down here, where I fell asleep." She paused to look at Erik, smiling sadly.

Erik's eyes were filled with tears at the tender and gentle way Christine told the story, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a loving kiss to her fingers. "She slept and I composed, frightened of what I had done, and unsure if she would stay by my side now that she knew the man behind the angel she had grown to need so very much..." He looked down at his hands then, unable to meet Christine's gaze, and afraid of Jean Claude's. 

Christine stood and went to the mantle, ashamed of what she had done to Erik. "I didn't understand why a man so beautiful on the inside would need a mask on the outside..." As she told this, Jean Claude stood and moved closer to Erik. "So I did the most unspeakable thing." She took a sharp intake of breath and bent her head to rest on the mantle piece.

Jean Claude couldn't take it. He wasn't listening to his niece. Driven by pure curiosity, he reached out and seized Erik's mask, ripping it away from his face. He gasped and stood back, his mouth gaping open. 

Erik gave a great cry, hurling himself forward blindly to escape the gaze of the man who had just done what he had hoped would never occur again in his life. Blindly he clutched for Christine, falling to his knees.

Christine, at the sound of Erik's cry, turned, thinking he was depressed about what she had done so long ago, and ready to hold him and apologize. But what she saw made panic and adrenaline rush through her, and she fell to kneel by her husband, taking his head to her bosom and stroking his hair. Tears poured silently from her eyes and she angrily jerked the mask out of her startled uncle's hand, bringing in to rest in her lap as she held her husband. She glared up at her uncle. "How could you!" 

Jean Claude shook his head and backed away. "I'm sorry, little love, I--"

"Don't call me that! Just leave! I trusted you! We trusted you! Go away and never come back here. We'll send the money to you and be through, do you hear me!" She bent her head to look away from him an brushed her lips against Erik's marred cheek, showing him all the love she possibly could while absolutely hating the uncle she'd come to love so much.

Jean Claude backed away, tears falling from his eyes, his heart still breaking. He turned and went out the way he came, feeling worthless and like another family member had died and left him to die, as well. 

Erik's head snapped up, and he moved back from Christine, tears falling down his cheeks. "Christine, did I forgive you when you did this to me?" He waited for a moment, then wiped away his tears. "Then forgive him for the same morbid curiosity that plagued you that night! He is your own family, do not send him away!"

Christine blinked blankly, and began to sink down to the floor, her hair fanning out around her as her tears fell from her face to wet her long dark curls. She sobbed hard into her hands, into her dress, feeling helpless and utterly deplorable. What have I done! She cried fiercely and began murmuring incoherently.

Erik brushed a quick kiss to her forehead, then stood and rushed from the house maskless, calling out to the only family his wife had left. "Jean Claude! Jean Claude, where are you!" _He doesn't know the way... he could become lost...oh God where is he...?_

Jean Claude blinked away his tears as he ran into another rock wall and heard Erik's voice in the darkness. "I'm here!" He called weakly, looking around in the darkness.

Erik reached the man swiftly, his keen eyes finding him with little difficulty. Grasping his arm, he pulled him back the way he came, relief flooding his senses. "You're lucky you didn't find one of the pits!" He exclaimed, and in several moments they were back into the house. 

Christine was right where Erik left her, mask on her lap, and suddenly self-conscious in the light, Erik grasped it gently and slid it back over his face, adjusting it slightly, then pulling Christine up into his arms and walking to sit on the settee with her on his lap. "All is well, my dear..." He said, although inside he felt as if he were dying. _Will no one see me as a man before and after my face? Will no man accept my mask and not question the horrors?_

Christine wiped her tears away, wrapping her arms around Erik's neck and pressing her head to his chest. "My uncle, I'm so sorry, I'm an ungrateful, atrocious, obnoxious woman... horrendous..." She continued to come up with the worst of adjectives to describe what she had done, but this did not make Jean Claude feel any better.

The man stood and went to her side, rubbing her elbow. "Christine, little love" he spoke softly, "Everything is going to be fine... Please do not speak of yourself so." He looked up to Erik and spoke sincerely, "I'm sorry." He stood and looked down at them. He felt horrible, but it was over now. At least he still had his niece. "We should begin to find the things you will need… they will be back soon."

Erik nodded slowly, still unwilling to unwrap his arms from around his wife, and very gently, not caring that they were being watched, he pressed gentle kisses to her cheeks and forehead, before brushing his lips to hers. Bringing his lips to her ears, he whispered softly. "I love you..." and he squeezed her to him tightly.

Christine sobbed one last time before nodding and replying, "I don't deserve your love, but I do love you." She stood and bowed her head as she walked past her uncle and on into Erik's bedroom to retrieve his clothes first.

Erik sighed heavily, giving Jean Claude a gentle look, before standing and rubbing the back of his head. "I worry about her so much..." He said gently, before turning to walk slowly toward his bedroom, following after Christine. "It is I who does not deserve your love, my dear. Do not blame yourself for what happened, do not blame yourself for anything... my dear, no one has ever stood up for me..." Tears filled his eyes as he stepped forward to draw her close to his body again. "You have made me so happy... and you..." A tiny sob escaped him. "Your first instict was to protect me... oh Christine..." He buried his face into her hair, holding her close and trembling. 

Christine sighed and shook to retain her sobs. She held him tightly around the waist, not willing to let him go. "Oh, Erik, I love you so much, do you know that? I was so upset with myself for what I did to you... for what I have done to you... You deserve no less than a queen. But I know you are content with a simple ungrateful little girl..." She sighed again and closed her eyes. "I hope our children don't inherit my curiosity or my ungrateful ways."

"You are not ungrateful!" Erik insisted, squeezing her close. "Do not speak like that!" Pressing kisses over her face, he wanted nothing more than to take her home and show her just how much he loved her... but instead he settled for kissing her warmly, hoping that since he left the door open Jean Claude wasn't getting a free show.

Christine pressed herself against Erik and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered, pressing kisses to his jaw and down his neck. "Come," she told him, pulling his hand to lead him to the closet. "We must pick out your clothes to wear during the day... though, I'm sure you won't be wearing them in the night." She grinned and wiped the last of her tears away, opening the closet door.

Erik grinned, taking her into his arms and pulling her into the closet with him. Swiftly he pressed her against the free wall, kissing her with a voracious passion and stroking his hands along her body. "Christine..." He groaned, trembling as he pressed his hips against hers. 

Christine closed her eyes and moaned softly as her hands went to his waistband, and then up to his chest. "Erik... we can't possibly..." She looked around, to the closet door, and then back to her husband. "Let's make this quick," she murmured before pushing him against the wall instead, and her hands pulling her dress up over her hips in the darkness.

Erik grinned, bending low to brush his lips over her cheeks and down her neck as he fumbled with his pants. His entire body was shaking with need, and his mind swam, vision clouding. Reaching out, he stroked his fingers over her body, trying to figure out how exactly this would work. 

Jean Claude, outside the door, was becoming very anxious indeed. He frowned and knocked on the door. "Christine? Erik? We must begin our work..."

Christine growled and turned so that she was against the wall. "We've already begun," she stated loudly, and held her dress up as one hand as she held onto Erik's shoulder with the other and brought one leg up his calf and around his hip. She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him fervently.

Erik moaned softly as he finally won the battle with his pants, and crouching down a bit, he covered Christine's mouth with his as he thrust deeply within her. He couldn't help a deep groan of pleasure as he withdrew, only to press back into her again and again. His legs gave out then, and with a thud they landed to the ground, Erik atop Christine. He smirked, nibbling at her neck as he moved within her.

Christine closed her eyes and smiled in ecstasy, meeting his thrusts and keeping her moans of his name very low and soft. She clutched his neck, his hair, and her feet pressed into his calves to urge for more. She began to moan louder, not even in her right mind any more.

Jean Claude heard her moan, and raised an eyebrow. "Erik? Christine?"

Erik gasped in passion, throwing his head back and moving swifter and swifter within Christine. His gasps of pleasure began to grow into whimpers and then soft moans as he ran a hand up to stroke her cheek, then moved it down to brush over her breasts.

Christine cried out in pure bliss, moaning Erik's name over and over as she felt herself so close to her furious release. She moved her hands to Erik's lower back and tried to shove him deeper as he moved, and moaned his name several times. As she realized that she was so fast to climax at Erik's actions, she felt shudders overtake her and she threw her head back as she tightened around him. "Oh God! ERIK!" She trembled violently and squeezed him to her tightly, her eyelids fluttering.

Jean Claude's eyes widened as he realized Christine might be in trouble. He moved into Erik's bedroom, not taking much notice to the surroundings, and went to the closet where the sounds of distress were coming from. He opened the door swiftly and his mouth nearly fell to the floor.

Erik made a final thrust, head flying back and eyes closed tightly. He gave a short cry, strangled in sound as he allowed himself to collapse atop Christine, gasping for breath. Suddenly he felt eyes on himself, and he swiftly turned his head, eyes wide.

Jean Claude gawked at them, more at Erik who had obviously just finished his love making, and he turned around quickly to avoid catching any further glimpses. "I uh... I'll just... wait in Christine's room." He walked out swiftly, realizing he didn't even know where Christine's room was. He turned back, a hand covering his eyes. "Where uh... where would her room be?"

Christine couldn't believe what had just happened. She blushed every color of red and pink anyone had ever beheld, and she pulled Erik's chest to hers to completely cover herself. "At least it wasn't Nadir," she whispered to Erik almost inaudibly, but realized it would've been easier had it been the Persian.

Erik chuckled softly, before calling out to Jean Claude. "Just...go into the sitting room..." He said, his voice strained with embarrassment. Turning to Christine then, he gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, my dear... I've embarrassed you before your uncle..." But he couldn't keep much of a straight face, and he had to chuckle softly. "Well... at least he didn't faint..."

Christine giggled and bit her bottom lip, looking down between them. "Erik, the way you are acting, you're telling me you want those twenty children." She kissed his cheek and toyed with the ends of his hair. "Do you want twenty children, Erik?" She giggled again. "If I could carry them all at the same time, I'd have them by now!" She rubbed his back. "But I don't mind..." 

Erik laughed lightly, pressing his lips to hers and slowly forcing himself to withdraw from her body, whimpering at the aftershocks of pleasure that washed over him. "Christine...I would like to go back to Nadir's right now, and make all twenty children in succession." He said, a soft sensual growl to his voice.

Christine pulled her dress down over her body, situating her breasts into the whalebone of her corset and running fingers through her wild curly hair. Grinning seductively, she stepped forward and slowly buttoned Erik's pants, and jerked him by the waistband to her. "It seems so long as to have to wait for tonight..." She stroked fingers through his hair. "I cannot wait until we are situated and can stay in bed all day long." She blushed and looked down, shaking her head slightly. "I've never been this brazen... I can hardly believe myself sometimes." 

Erik grinned, nibbling at her neck as he slid his hands to her back, caressing her lovingly. "I like you this way... don't try to change, my dear." He said softly, his lips brushing her ear. "You're comfortable with me, that's why you're brazen." He whispered, slipping his tongue out to brush against her ear playfully.

Christine giggled and pulled away, slapping his chest playfully. "How can I not be brazen? You drive me crazy!" She put an arm around his waist and lifted her face to his to kiss him chastely. "Poor Jean Claude," she spoke as she turned to Erik's suits. "At least he and Nadir will make conversation easily..."

Erik smiled down at his wife, chuckling as he pulled every article of clothing from his closet and carried them through the room, tossing them to rest across the coffin. Moving back to the closet then, he reached up to the highest shelf and pulled down several crates. "We can pack things in here." He said softly, folding his suits and setting them inside.

Christine placed a quick kiss on his cheek as she took a crate. She walked towards the door, pausing to tell him, "Let's go to my room now," and then she exited. As she made her way through the underground home, she was sure not to make eye contact with Jean Claude. At her door, she paused to make sure Erik was following her. 

Jean Claude wondered if he should get up and help, though he figured they'd be fine with the smaller items. He sat back and made sure to look at the ground or his shoes when they walked past him. 

Erik slipped along behind her, glancing to Jean Claude and smiling slightly. Reaching Christine's room, he looked around, then met her eyes. "What do you want to take?"

She pondered for a moment, and then motioned toward her closet. "Let's pack the easiest things first." She set the crate down on her bed and walked to her closet, and turned to beckon Erik forward with her slender pointer finger. She giggled and held out her arms to him, moving back more into the closet.

Erik grinned, rushing into her arms and squeezing her close. "Shall it be a custom, then, that we say goodbye to each closet in the most intimate way?" He asked slyly as he buried his face into her hair.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling broadly. "And we'll say hello to all the new closets, too..." She bobbed her eyebrows up and down playfully.

Erik laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead lovingly, letting his hands stray to her hair, then down her sides, and finally to rest on her hips. Slowly he slid his lips down to press against hers, and Erik tried to count how many times that day they had made love already. _Twice? Three times...?_

_Newlyweds!_ Christine thought in her mind, her hands pressed against his chest and her head tilted to accommodate his kisses. _He really wants to! We'll never get everything moved at this rate._ She smiled and let her hands slide to his cup face in her hands and pulled away. "Or we can just wait and say hello, that would be more appropriate, wouldn't it?" She smiled brightly and turned to all of her lovely dresses that Erik had acquired for her.

Erik had to chuckle as he wrapped an arm about her waist, standing at Christine's side as he too looked at the gowns. "Yes, I suppose so..." He said with a sly smirk, as he brushed his fingers over the delicate material of one dark silk dress.

"What was running through your mind as you bought this one, Erik?" Christine inquired with a bemused expression as she pulled out a see-through silk gown, a very light blue color. One of her eyebrows raised inquiringly and she grinned broadly.

Erik smiled devilishly as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers, stroking his fingers up her side and trailing the tips over her breasts as they slid up to her cheek. "Well, my dear... I thought that was quite obvious..."

Christine shivered and gave him a particularly seductive gaze. "I suppose I'll have to keep it handy, then?" She smiled and continued to pull her dresses down, and as soon as she had a good armful, she walked past Erik and to the crate on the bed, placing them all in. She went back to the closet and as she began to gather the rest of her dresses, she asked quietly, "Are you excited, Erik?"

Erik gave a playful smile, wrapping his arms about Christine from behind and brushing his lips to her ear. "That would depend on how you mean your question, my dear..." He whispered, letting his warm breath tickle her ear. "Am I excited about the new house, or am I...excited?" Gently he pressed his hips against her, knowing that his excitement was quite noticeable.

Christine raised both eyebrows and a mischievous gleam came into her blue eyes. She turned and raised one leg to rub the back of his thigh with her knee. "Are you... excited about... what will be exciting in the new house?" She bit back a giggle and pressed her chest against his teasingly.

Erik grinned slyly, letting his lips trail over her face as he spoke. "Mmmm... very, very excited, mon ange..." He purred, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Christine's waist. Slowly he pressed his lips against hers then, nibbling at her lower lip playfully.

Christine leaned against him and ran her fingertips across his scalp, and down his neck, tickling softly. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Erik... You're so energetic... I'm glad." She blushed and turned, sorting through her dresses again. "I mean, I'm glad that you're feeling better..."

Erik smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, then helping to grasp some of the dresses. "I'm glad as well." He said softly, packing away the dresses, then looking about the rest of the room.

Christine took some of the towels from her adjoining bathroom and set them into the crate. She spotted her warm slippers peeking out from under the bed and bent down to get them. "I'm hungry," she announced as she poked her head under the bed.

Erik grasped a few things from the vanity and set them within the box as well, smiling down at his wife. "I think that very soon we will be able to eat..." He said gently as he stepped to the door and looked out to see if Nadir and Jules were back. He heard the door opening and smiled. "Ah, Nadir and Jules have finished moving the cart." He said, moving from the room and glancing back to be sure Christine was following.

Nadir stood in the sitting room, looking down at Jean Claude. "What is the matter?" He asked, taking in the man's flushed face and nervous behavior. "Has something happened?"

Christine clutched Erik's coat from behind him and peaked her head out to see her uncle sitting with wide eyes as if he'd just seen a ghost. _Seen a ghost with a woman..._ She tried to stifle a bout of giggles and pressed her head into Erik's back.

Erik laughed softly at the vision before him, drawing Christine against his body and wondering just how Jean Claude was going to explain his expression. 

Christine's uncle laughed nervously and shook his head. "Nothing happened!" He insisted, casting a quick glance at his niece and her husband. "That is, nothing happened to me. If you want to know something that happened, you can ask my niece and her ever-active husband." He looked back down at his hands, his face turning pale at the memory of seeing his niece underneath Erik. 

Erik laughed at the words, throwing his head back as he shook with mirth. He turned to Nadir, giving a disarmingly innocent smile. "Why my dearest Daroga, I assure you nothing out of the ordinary occurred."

Nadir shook his head, taking a few steps forward. "Erik, you may give a man an attack one of these days with your behavior." He said, trying to be stern but beginning to chuckle himself. "I am pleased that you are well, my friend... but perhaps you should refrain from... such acts... in the presence of others?" He had to laugh then, patting Jean Claude's shoulder. "You get used to it..." He mumbled, before standing next to Jules, who had said nothing throughout the whole ordeal, choosing instead to merely chuckle at the turn of events. Never before had he known Erik to be so happy...

Christine stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Erik's ear, "I think it very amusing indeed that they choose to blame you for our acts." She grinned and playfully shook her finger at him as she lowered back to the ground. "You must contain yourself, Erik, or I'll swoon." Jean Claude, examining this, snorted and rolled his eyes. Funny how he was already getting used to this.

Erik laughed, throwing his arms about Christine and squeezing her close. "My dear... in order to do such a thing you would have to be kept far away from my gaze!" He said with a broad smile, before brushing his lips against hers.

Nadir smiled at the love that was so obvious between the two of them, and looked to his watch. "It is dinner time nearly... My friend, Jules and I can begin to move things to your home if you would like to take your wife and her uncle out for dinner..." He said warmly, knowing that this last bit of family should spend some time together.

Erik looked down at Christine, smiling. "Well, my dear... you did say you were hungry... would you like to go eat now?"

Christine nodded and smiled wide. She looked over at her uncle who seemed a bit timid at the thought of having dinner with them. "Would you like to, Jean Claude?"

He gazed at them uneasily. Who knew what they might do? She might simply try to feed him and he'd be uncontrollable! _I should need to protect my niece,_ Jean Claude told himself, an eyebrow raised in Erik's direction.

Erik gave Jean Claude a smile, before brushing his fingers over Christine's cheek.

Nadir looked a bit impatient wondering what was going to occur. "Are you going to leave, or not, my friends..?"

Christine gazed lovingly up at her husband before speaking softly to Nadir, "Are you sure the two of you will be able to handle everything?"

Nadir nodded. "Oh yes... we should be able to handle things completely, do not worry Christine." He insisted, smiling.

Christine nodded and reached for his hand. "Thank you so much for this, Nadir. We don't know what we'd do without you, honestly." She moved from her husband to her uncle and touched his arm. "Our crates of clothes and such are in the Louis-Philippe bedroom on the bed. There's still the dishes to attend to…" A worried look came over her face before it disappeared and she looked up at her uncle. "Do you have a key to our new home?"

Jean Claude's suspicious eyes left Erik and he smiled gently down at his niece. "That I do, child." He motioned for Nadir to come forward. "Their home is the one I could never sell, Monsieur Kahn. It's about two miles from my own home, you remember, don't you?"

Nadir nodded vaguely, smiling at the thought of the home. "Such a lovely place..." He looked to Erik and grinned. "I'm glad you have it, my friend... such a place is befitting for you after all these years here, below ground."

Erik smiled warmly, holding Christine's hand tight in his own, he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. "Nothing but the best for my queen." He said warmly, turning his head to meet Christine's gaze.

Christine smiled shyly and suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was the only woman in the room. She held her uncle's hand as he gave Nadir the key to the new home. She reached for Erik's arm, still smiling adoringly at him. "I love you," she whispered. "And I'm hungry."

Erik laughed, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms, and instead he led the way from the home. "We will meet you at your home, Nadir?" He asked, and the Persian man nodded.

Christine slipped her left arm through her husband's arm and her right arm through her uncle's. She smiled up at them both and let Erik lead the way through the darkness, though she had grown quite accustomed to it, herself. 

Jean Claude was still uneasy about his niece's husband. He seemed to be a very upstanding gentleman but all that he had just learned of him and then seeing him atop his niece was not something he exactly liked the idea of. He gently tugged Christine closer to him.

Erik frowned when he felt Christine pulled closer to her uncle, and tried to ignore it, reaching out to touch the back of Christine's hand with his fingertips, he looked down at her lovingly. Leading the way through the passages, they came out of the Rue Scribe and Erik moved toward the street then, flagging a hansom and smiling to Christine, then to Jean Claude. "Shall we?"

Jean Claude gave a fake smile and helped Christine into the hansom before Erik could, and sat next to her. Christine looked confused for a moment and she tried to move to the other side to sit with her husband, but Jean Claude's arm slid around her shoulders and he kept her there beside him. He was beginning to think Erik was no good for his only family he had left...

Erik became quite uncomfortable then, looking to Christine as if unsure if he should speak up, or keep silent. Finally, he concluded that he wanted no repeat of the day before... he had upset Christine quite greatly, after all. Closing his eyes against the sadness that welled inside him, he looked out the window as the hansom began to move. "I've told the driver to drop us down town... I figured we could decide from there." In all honesty, the thing he wanted least was to wander the streets in search of a place to eat in broad daylight, but he wanted to seem as normal as possible to Jean Claude.

Christine bit her lip, her mind screaming at her at what was going on. Though, she didn't know just what was going on. Jean Claude suddenly seemed very protective, but why would he want to protect her from her husband? All she wanted at that moment was for Erik to be holding her hand, she wanted to sit next to him and tell him of how much she appreciated his bravery in venturing out in the daylight. Jean Claude was making her very upset at the moment, but she shook her head slightly and tried to ignore it.

The hansom stopped, and Erik slipped out swiftly, not even attempting to assist his wife or waiting to watch her uncle hand her out. Instead, he paid the driver, and stood with his head down, trying to pull his fedora further over his face and nearly shaking in his discomfort.

As Christine was let out of the hansom by Jean Claude, she reached for Erik's arm, and caught the cuff of his suit coat. She struggled against the hand Jean Claude had placed at the small of her back, and wrapped both of her arms firmly around Erik's, lifting her face to be kissed.

Erik turned in her embrace, smiling broadly down at her and lowering his head swiftly to kiss her dotingly. When his lips slid from hers, he held her close, and whispered softly into her ear. "Is it just me, mon amour, or is there something strange about your uncle?" 

"He is acting very strange," she whispered in reply, squeezing Erik to her body tighter. "I can only hope he's uneasy because he caught us in the indisposed." She pulled back and held his hand as she looked up and down the streets. "What do you want for dinner, Erik? Jean Claude?"

Jean Claude scowled silently at the two of them, especially Erik. He was nothing but a monster, and he probably cared nothing for Christine's feelings. He only wanted her body! At Christine's soft question, he narrowed his eyes at Erik in a glower. "Hopefully he won't answer "you," for his own sake." He turned and began walking up the street, where two or three pleasant little cafes resided.

Erik's eyes widened in shock, and he looked down at Christine, barely veiled anger and hurt in his eyes. "What on earth did I do to earn his hate!" He cried, furious that once again the pain that society caused him was coming to pass. His body went stiff, and his first instinct was to run... but if Christine had taught him anything, it was to face his problems...

Christine's eyes filled with tears and she slipped her arms around Erik's waist, burying her face in his chest. "My love, I'm sure he just resents what he saw of us... I will talk to him, Erik. I'm so sorry..." She looked up at him and stroked his cheek. "We can say we need to go back and help them move things, fragile items we forgot..." She bit her lip and looked worriedly at the ground. "You don't have to deal with this, Erik. I'm sorry I brought you into this mess."

Erik shook his head, stroking his fingers through her hair. "No Christine... we will eat with him, and try to figure this out..." He sighed, aware of people looking at them, and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Come, let us try to catch up with him."

Christine nodded and held his hand as she advanced forward, calling out to her uncle softly. She saw him turn and stop, waiting for them to walk with him, and then he pointed to the cafe in the middle of the three there were on the street. Christine looked up to Erik and shrugged, then nodded slightly. Jean Claude spoke to the host, and they were led to a little table in the very back of the restaurant, half of the table shrouded in darkness.

Erik pulled out Christine's chair for her, then pushed it back in when she had seated herself, smiling down at her lovingly as he moved to sit beside his wife. Once seated, he self-consciously reached to his mask, adjusting it and trying to fight away the rising unease at being in public. In truth, he felt as if he were about to throw up and cry all at once. Vaguely he wondered if he wasn't getting a bit ill, but he forced the thought from his mind.

Jean Claude sat across from them, where the light of the restaurant surrounded him, and he thought with a frown how Christine seemed to be one of the light, and yet because she was married to this fiend, she had to be in the dark. Though as he watched Erik's expressions towards Christine, he saw nothing but love and adoration shining in the man's eyes... or was he mistaking that for lust? He shook his head and lowered his eyes to his menu.

Erik glanced down at the menu, but felt as if any eating would be poor for himself right now, and instead set the menu aside and closed his eyes slowly, focusing on breathing properly and not breaking down. He hadn't just sat in public in such a very long time, after all... his social anxieties were rearing their ugly head and he swallowed hard, fumbling to Christine's lap and taking one of her hands in his, he clutched tightly to it.

Christine's gaze left her menu and she settled her eyes on her husband, who seemed to be having a serious panic attack. She grasped his hand in hers and reached up to stroke his face. "Erik, my love," she whispered, almost inaudibly, "No one is looking. Calm yourself, mon amour, we're in the shadows once more. I am here to protect you."

Erik nodded feebly, feeling a terrible wave of dizziness pass over his body. Squeezing his eyes closed even more, he wanted so badly to lean against her and be comforted by her arms around his body, but he knew that this was not the place. An almost imperceptible whimper escaped him as he began to tremble, clinging tightly to Christine's hand. His throat tightened and he chanced opening his eyes to look down at Christine, fear blazing in his eyes.

Jean Claude watched Erik suffer and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Couldn't the man be normal for just once? His eyes became even wider as Christine put an arm around his shoulders and took Erik's head to her bosom, stroking his hair and murmuring soft words of comfort to him. "Christine," Jean Claude ground out through gritted teeth, "This is a public place!"

Erik pulled away from Christine's embrace at Jean Claude's words, swallowing hard against the feeling that he was going to be sick, and instead looked balefully at Christine, sent Jean Claude a very confused and almost saddened look, then stood and quite simply walked away, toward the rest rooms. Once out of their line of sight, he dropped to the ground along the wall leading to the men's restroom, and pulled his knees to his chest.

A man coming from the bathroom almost tripped over him, and knelt down in concern. "Sorry there, sir...are you all right?"

Erik didn't look up, instead just nodding his head. "Yes, I'm quite well, thank you." He said. The man shrugged, gave Erik a manly pat to the shoulder, and continued on his way.

The table he sat at was right next to the one that Christine and Jean Claude sat at, and the woman who sat across from the man looked concerned. "What is it?" She asked and the man shrugged, looking perplexed.

"I have no idea... some fellow was sitting against the wall by the men's room... seemed sick or something... should I tell the manager?"

The woman shook her head, taking his hand. "No, I'm sure whoever he's with will take care of him... you're such a kind soul, dear..." 

Christine's eyes widened and she stood up immediately, but was stopped but Jean Claude. "Let me handle this," he told his niece, and when he caught sight of the terror in her eyes, he put a finger over her lips. "Sit down and I'll return with your husband." With that, he turned and moved towards the men's room, and spotted Erik. He stopped beside him and squatted by his side, looking over him. "What's wrong with you, Erik?"

His eyes were wide and slightly glossy as he raised his gaze to look at Jean Claude, his face even whiter than usual and matching his mask almost perfectly. His first instinct was to say nothing, but instead he spoke up. "Can't breathe..." He croaked out, shaking as he continued to hyperventilate. His lips were becoming blue tinged, and he turned his head away, unwilling to let Jean Claude see his weakness.

Jean Claude patted his back and tried to soothe Erik, frowning as he did so. "How can I help? Tell me what to do, do you want me to go get your wife or do you want me to help you somehow?"

His head swam, and all Erik could think was that Christine was alone right now. "Christine..." He gasped, eyes slipping closed.

Jean Claude stood and quickly made his way back to their table, reaching out for Christine's hand. "He needs you. I am going to flag down a hansom and I want you to get him out of here."

Christine nodded, dumfounded, but stood and walked as fast as she could manage to where the men's rooms were. She knelt beside Erik and put one of his arms around her neck. "Please, Erik, try to stand for me... We're going back to Nadir's, and you can rest there." She hoisted him up and made for the entrance of the building, seeing Jean Claude waiting by the hansom.

He helped her get Erik in and kissed her hand before helping her in. "Be safe," he murmured, watching the cab speed off. And he knew it then and there. Erik needed Christine, loved her, would do anything for her, and she needed him.

Erik leaned fully against Christine in the hansom, his arms wrapped around her as if she were the only thing holding him from death, and he pulled in great lungfulls of air, trying not to cry as he knew it would only make things worse.

Christine willed her own tears not to fall, and stroked his hair and back to console him. She was deeply disturbed by these events, worried immensely for her dear husband who she felt she couldn't live without. Would he ever fully heal? Or would the effects of his past finally tear him down? Christine didn't want to know. She didn't want to think about losing him. She just wanted to hold him in her arms forever and ensure his safety there.


	8. Chapter Eight

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Author's Note: Read and review Sweet Seduction… Read and review Sweet Seduction… Read and Review Sweet Seduction…. And while you're at it review after you've read this!

Chapter Eight

Christine struggled to get Erik onto the guest bed in Nadir's home, and as she finally settled him down upon it, she stood by his side and stretched out her back. She was tired, but all she could think about was Erik's health. "Where did I put that medicine!" She pondered to herself, ransacking the room for it.

Erik struggled to sit up, looking to Christine. "I don't need it, Christine..." He called, his voice quivering. "It's not an attack of that nature." Allowing himself to flop back to the bed, he focused on keeping his mind cleared of anything that could make him more upset. "Christine, come here please..." He called, reaching out his hands for her.

Christine sighed and closed her eyes briefly as she made her way back to the bed, and she sat down beside him, holding his hands in hers and gazing worriedly upon him. "What can I do for you, Erik?" _Nothing. The answer is nothing. It's always because of you that he has any kind of attack._

"Lay here with me... I just have to calm, is all..." Gently he tugged Christine to lay at his side, and he curled his body around hers. Suddenly he lifted his head and looked down with a serious expression into her face. "Don't start blaming yourself for this, Christine." He said suddenly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "It cannot possibly be your fault that I become upset when around people..."

Christine shook her head sadly and ran her hand down his chest as she gazed at the skin revealed by the opened top buttons of his shirt. "But it is my fault you were there with the people that so upset you. I should never have made you go out," she spoke, sternly, mostly agitated with herself.

"Made me! Christine, you did no such thing. In fact, I believe it was Nadir and I who came up with going for food... Christine, every time I am unwell it does not mean a thing about you... my dear, if I did not have you by my side I would be dead already! You are all the medicine I will ever need. Please don't ever think you are a cause for my pain again..."

"I can't help it, Erik," she spoke softly, her voice hoarse as she tried to refrain from crying. "I'm upset with how I've treated you in the past..." She stroked his torso and pectorals, frowning as her gaze followed her hand. "I just want to make you healed, not worse."

"You are healing me, Christine..." He whispered, catching her hand in his and pressing a reverent kiss to her palm. "I love you..." He said softly, before leaning up and pressing his lips to hers warmly. His breathing had returned to normal, and he felt fine, if not a bit tired.

Christine held his face as she kissed him back, though as she leaned in further, she grimaced and pulled back. "Ouch," she spoke softly, sitting up and stepping from the bed.

Erik looked at her with extreme concern then, sitting up and moving to follow her. "What is it?" He asked, immediately expecting the worse.

Christine looked down at herself and motioned to her upper body. "Corset." She reached around as she sucked in a breath to untie the bothersome piece of clothing, feeling her bruised ribs ache.

Erik nodded in understanding, watching her as she removed the corset and aching to pull her into his arms again. After their outing with Jean Claude, Erik felt as if he would never have enough of Christine again, and he waited rather impatiently for her to remove the garment and come back into his arms.

Christine let it slide to the floor, and she smoothed out her chemise as she went back to the bed. She lay down and carefully turned on her side to snuggle up to her dear husband. "It hurts so much, Erik." She rubbed her sore ribs and flinched in pain.

Erik frowned with his concern as he gently stroked his fingers up and down her sides, trying to soothe the pain. "You really should not wear the corset until you have healed, my dear." He insisted, brushing his lips across her cheek lovingly.

Christine shrugged slightly. "Let it heal just to be hurt once more." She sighed and held onto Erik's sides as she scooted closer to him. "Are you okay now?" She asked with an innocent look in her deep blue eyes, and a bittersweet smile.

Erik sighed, wrapping his arms gently around her. "Yes, I'm quite well now...I'm sorry for worrying you..." He said as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

She smiled and twisted her head so that her lips would meet with his. "Why is it that you're fine when we make love... But when you exert yourself in anything else you nearly die on me!" She smiled playfully up at him and squeezed her arms around his waist.

Erik laughed at her words, placing a gentle kiss to her nose, then nibbling at her ear. "You know... that is a very good question, my dear..." He purred into her ear as he rubbed her back lovingly.

"Are you going to give me an answer?" She raised both eyebrows. "What was it referred to me as? The queen? The queen would like an answer..." She giggled and pressed herself against him firmly.

Erik whimpered as she pressed herself against him, and he nibbled at her neck playfully. "I don't know why, my dear..." He said softly against her skin, tracing a line up her neck with his tongue slowly. "Perhaps your God has decided that when we make love no disturbance should come."

Christine leaned her head back and moaned softly. "What if my God caught us together in the closet?"

Erik pulled Christine tighter against his body, his lips a mere inch from hers. "I imagine he would find it quite amusing." Erik whispered sensually, before tracing his tongue over her lips seductively.

Christine's tongue came forward and thrust against his as she held his head tightly in her hands. She started to climb on top of his body, but remembered how his shoulder had hurt, so instead she lay content at his side and kissed him with an immense amount of passion.

Erik whimpered into the kiss, grasping the back of her head and holding her to him gently. His free hand slid down, sliding along the curves of her body until his hand rested at her ankle. Slowly then he moved his hand beneath her skirts, sliding it up her bare leg and feeling his entire body tremble in desire as he felt her smooth skin gliding beneath his fingertips, warm and soft to the touch.

Christine moaned from the feel of her husband's skilled touch, and she brought her free leg up to rest around his waist as his hand explored. She scooted her lower body closer to him, pressing against him fiercely, and moaning his name lightly as she did. Her hand dove into his hair to twirl it around her fingers while her other hand moved to take of his mask that was blocking her way from kissing him deeper.

Erik gave a long gasping moan, kissing her neck passionately and nibbling down her chest. His hand continued to move upward, and he raked his blunt fingernails over her thigh, bringing his fingers then to brush against her most sensitive area teasingly. His fingers merely ghosted across before moving to stroke to her other leg. Meanwhile his free hand was wound into Christine's hair, and his mouth slid up to capture her lips again.

Christine groaned loudly into their kiss, moving her lower body in order for his hand to come in contact with her womanhood once more. She clutched tightly to his back, and moved one hand to begin unbuttoning his shirt all the way down. She let her hand slide over his chest and on down lower, to his waistband, all the while trying to come into contact with his hand once more.

Erik grinned down at her, letting his fingers brush against her again with a bit more pressure, and this time he rested them there, nibbling along Christine's jaw line and keeping his fingers completely still even as the rest of his body trembled.

Christine gasped and moved her hips against his arm. She made tiny whimpering sounds and grabbed a handful of Erik's hair and holding him there. "Erik, please..." She whispered, squirming and writhing underneath his touch, begging him for more.

Erik whimpered himself, as he cautiously moved his fingers just a bit, pressing against her and feeling his body shake in desire. Carefully he stroked his fingers along her warm flesh, his head becoming light with arousal.

Christine shimmied a bit to be underneath him, and her eyelids fluttered as she begin to unbutton his pants and slide them down his hips. She grabbed the hem of her chemise and tore it off her body, throwing it to the side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his hard muscular chest, and moaned in delight as she moved her hips against his hand once more.

Erik slowly moved his fingers away, and he smiled lovingly down at Christine as he crawled atop her, covering her lips with his and thrusting himself within her slowly. His eyes slipped closed, and he began to move within her at an even, slow pace.

Christine cried out in pleasure and grasped his back, and moved with him, only faster than what he was. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed along his jaw before moving to nibble on his neck.

Erik moaned deeply, moving a bit faster to match Christine's fevered pace, and his hands caressed her sides, moving to stroke over the sensitive skin of her breasts, then up to touch her face. "Christine... oh... how I love you..." He gasped, moving faster within her.

She moaned loudly at this and hoarsely cried, "Love me, love me!" She began to go faster, not even aware of her actions; completely driven by desire. She bit his shoulders as she felt herself drawing near her release, and she squeezed her legs around his waist. "Love me, Erik..."

Erik cried out when she bit his shoulder, and he began to move faster within her, matching her speed and groaning in pleasure. He felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge of his pleasure, and he clutched at her legs, pulling them further up around his waist and crying out as he began to move deeper inside of her body.

Christine cried out and began to shudder in pleasure, as she reached her climax for the third time that day. She threw back her head as far as she could against the pillow and cried out his name, the house shaking as she was in his arms. Her legs tightened around his waist and she tightened mightily around him.

Erik gasped in the pleasure that filled his mind and body at her release, and he moved within her several more times, before giving a little moan and releasing inside of her. Flopping down on top of Christine, Erik placed a few loving kisses against her chest and face, clutching her tightly to his body and breathing heavily. "Christine.. you are amazing.." He breathed, eyes twinkling.

Christine held onto him and sighed into his chest, breathing heavily. "Oh Erik... What child are we on now?" She looked up at him and grinned, moving her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly.

Erik laughed, cuddling her closer to his body and nibbling on her ear playfully. "I think I lost count at 20, my dear." He mumbled, grinning down at her and stroking his finger down her forehead, over her nose to rest on her lips. Lovingly he traced his finger over her lips, an expression of extreme devotion in his eyes as he looked down at her.

Christine smiled brightly up at him, and kissed his fingertips. She stroked through his hair, gazing into his eyes, and wondering if it was like this with every married couple. She couldn't get enough of him and she knew he felt the same. She grinned as she thought of what pregnancy would be like, as Erik took care of her.

Erik grinned down at his wife, yawning a bit and stretching out, he pulled the covers over their bodies lazily, snuggling with his wife. Gently he rested his head on her chest, curling an arm around her waist. Christine gasped and moved out from under him, and swatted his hands away. She put two hands to her collarbone and gazed down at her chest, still feeling the soreness in her breasts. She glared at Erik and then back down at herself.

"What is it?" He asked, sounded concerned then. Reaching out, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Is it your ribs again?" Gently he began to prod them, seeing if there was any new damage.

Christine batted his hands away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled the sheet off her upper body quickly to peek down at her breasts, but replaced the sheet around her body when she saw nothing. She looked over at Erik and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to them!" She queried angrily.

Erik looked at Christine is disbelief. "Me! I didn't do anything, Christine... what is it, do they hurt you?" He inched forward, cautiously laying a hand on her arm and looking at her with concern. "I've done nothing... I..."

Christine peeked under the sheet once more, and back up at Erik, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You squeezed them too hard!" She insisted, folding her arms protectively over them, but realizing that hurt, as well.

Erik gave Christine a baleful look, reaching out to draw her into his arms. "I didn't realize..." He sighed softly, brushing his lips across her forehead. "I've hurt you... I apologize." He said, irrational fear filling him. "Please don't leave me." The words were out of his mouth before he had the chance to hold them back, and his face flushed once he had spoke them. Looking away, he moved to rise from the bed.

Christine clutched the sheet around her as she tried to follow. "Where are you going!" She demanded of him, reaching out to grasp his forearm.

"I..." He realized he really had no where to go... hadn't really had a reason to stand except to distance himself from him embarrasment, and he turned to Christine, looking down at her with tears in his eyes. "I hurt you." Was all he seemed able to say, and he sighed, breaking his eyes from her gaze. "And this isn't the first time I've upset you like this...I shouldn't touch you..." He whispered, looking away as a haunted expression came to his face. "I cause you pain... and I cannot bare to do so."

Christine stood and took his hands, placing them on her breasts as she let the sheet fall to the floor. "Look! It doesn't hurt anymore, Erik!" She grasped his face in her hands. "Erik, it's okay, they are just a little sore, is all. I'm sure it's just that my corset is making my whole upper body hurt." She lifted her face to kiss his lips lovingly. "Erik, please don't stop touching me... If it was the worst pain in the world, which it isn't, I would still ask you for it! I love you!"

He sighed at her words, squeezing her body close to his and trembling. "I"m sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm just afraid that I will hurt you, Christine... I never want to hurt you..." A few tears slipped from his eyes and ran down his face, meeting with Christine's skin. Slowly he bent, picking up the sheet and holding it in one hand, while his other hand went to Christine's back. He lead her back to bed, pulling her to lay beside him and covering them slowly. "I love you..."

"And I love you." She snuggled up close to him and placed a leg in between his to have a full body embrace. "Goodnight, my love." She wrapped her arms around him and let her hair drape over his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

X

Christine awoke to an aching feeling in the pit of her stomach. She clutched it blindly, moving slightly away from her husband to examine herself. She raised the sheet and saw nothing, and yet, she felt incredibly nauseous and ill. She stood from the bed and wrapped the sheet around her, and as she moved towards the door, she picked up her pace, running to the bathroom.

Erik felt Christine move in the bed vaguely, however when she suddenly ran from the room he was up like a shot, and he took off after her. He heard the bathroom door slamming shut, and he hurried over, throwing it open and closing it swiftly behind himself. "Christine?"

He came at the wrong time, and Christine couldn't help but be embarrassed as she vomited the contents of her stomach, which hadn't been much at all considering the only thing she had eaten the previous day was an egg. Bile came through, and then she broke out into dry heaves. She pushed her long dark brown hair over her shoulder to cover her face from her husband, and held it away from her face as she continued to heave.

Erik dropped to his knees behind Christine, grasping her hair and holding it away from her face as he rubbed her back slowly. "What on earth... how would you have become ill?" He mused out loud, more to himself than to Christine who was still throwing up mightily. "Breathe, Christine..." He cooed, continuing to rub up and down her back.

Christine panted and turned her face away from him, though it didn't last long as she felt the bile rising from the bottom of her stomach again. She took a few deep breaths, turning her head again. She placed a hand over her stomach and held a pained expression on her face.

Cautiously Erik drew Christine against him, holding her gently and kissing her forehead. "My dear...do you have any clue as to why you are suddenly ill?" He asked, rubbing her back lovingly and pressing a few kisses to the top of her head.

Christine snorted and laughed bitterly. Of course she knew. As a girl, when her father had still been alive, she'd spent time with Mamma Valerius as her father had been outside practicing his violin, and her adoptive parent had invited her young friends over... Her pregnant friends. _I'm with child,_ Christine announced to herself in her head, and looked down at her body. Of course she knew...

Erik cocked his head at her snort, cuddling her closer. "Christine?" He wanted to carry her back to bed, to hold her close until whatever illness that had taken over her body released her, but the fact of the matter was, he wasn't sure that she was done with needing the bathroom.

Christine suddenly felt the shock of reality. She was pregnant. She gulped and looked down, not meeting Erik's eyes. Should I tell him? No, what if it's only an illness? You know you're pregnant. No, I'm not sure. Yes, you're with child, you're with Erik's child! I shouldn't tell him... Not yet. He'll become protective and not touch me at all. She smiled up at him and then her eyes went wide and she turned and heaved once more.

Tears filled Erik's eyes, and he held Christine's hair again, stroking her back and trying not to cry. "You must see a doctor, Christine..." He said, his voice quivering. "We have to know what ailment has befallen you, oh Christine..." A tear slid down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around his wife, so afraid he would loose her.

Christine stood and went to the sink, washing off her face and grabbing a nearby towel to dry herself off. "Oh, my love." She put her arms around his neck. "Now you see how I feel when you have those horrid attacks." She pulled him by the hand back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine, I assure you," she spoke softly, and gazed up at him seductively as she trailed her hands down his arms onto his hips, and placed her forehead against his stomach, letting her warm breath hit his abdomen and lower.

Erik sighed softly, threading his hands into her hair. "Christine... do you have any thought, any slight idea of what could be affecting you? Is it something you've eaten?" He couldn't get her illness from his mind, and he knew he would not be able to rest a moment until he knew what it was ailing her. "Perhaps I should wake Nadir and have him fetch a doctor..."

Christine sighed and gave up her attempt to seduce him from thoughts of her morning sickness. She stood and grabbed her chemise, and threw it over her head. "I'm pregnant, Erik." She turned to him, gazing up at him enquiringly.

His eyes widened, and he sputtered for a moment, before standing and rushing to her side, bringing her up into his arms and holding her tightly against his body as tears filled his eyes. "Pregnant...?" He breathed, shock and awe in his voice.

Christine grinned into his neck and wrapped her arms around him. "Call the doctor if you must. But I know that I am with child..." She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Your child." She squeezed his hands and raised an amused eyebrow. "That's why my breasts hurt," she explained, and then looked worriedly towards the door. "And that's why I was vomiting... Morning sickness, as it's called."

Relief filled Erik in knowing he was not the cause of her pain the night before, but then a great weight fell upon him. It was up to him now to care for his wife, to protect her and the little one she carried within her body. Reverently, Erik laid his hand upon her abdomen, as if trying to feel the baby already. "Oh... Christine..." He breathed, looking into her eyes as a tear slid down his cheek. "I don't know what to say... my love..."

Christine smiled up at him and placed a hand over his on her belly. "Say you're happy! This is the start of your legacy, Erik! This is the first child out of twenty!" She grinned and cupped his face in her hands. "This is our first, made out of our pure love for one another!" Her eyes held a radiant light to them and her smile couldn't have become any broader.

Erik began to weep in his joy, squeezing Christine to his body and sobbing into her shoulder. "I have only been this happy once before, and that moment was when you first told me you loved me." He said softly, his voice choked with tears as he placed kisses all over her face, the tears on his cheeks wetting hers.

Christine snuggled into him and then pulled back, leaning backward in his arms. She wiped at his tears. "Do not cry, my love! I only want to see your smiles, I want you to show me your happiness!" She curtsied and held out her arms. "Let's dance!"

Erik laughed, tears still falling from his eyes, as he took Christine's hands and began to pull her around in a playful spinning dance. After a few minutes he stopped, assuming a thoughtful look. "Women are said to have intuition about this... well Christine, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, a playful arch to his eyebrow.

Christine bit her lip and tilted her head in thought. She took his hand and placed it back on her abdomen, covering it with hers. "Hmm..." She rubbed his hand around her stomach twice, and then grinned broadly. "It's a..." She gazed into his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps if you talk to it, it will answer you and you will know."

Erik laughed heartily, pulling Christine up in his arms and twirling her about as he smiled so broadly that he wondered that his face may split. "Christine..." He whispered, his voice so awed and shaken. "My Christine... a baby..." His lips descended to hers, and kissed her with a very subdued passion, holding her close and trying to imagine holding their child in his arms.

Christine held him close and smiled joyously, threading her fingers through the ends of his dark hair. She was ecstatic, though, she didn't know if she'd be able to handle the pains of labor. She'd seen women give birth and she'd seen the struggling midwives at that time. It sent a sort of fear through her, but as she gazed into Erik's eyes she knew she'd be okay.

Erik clung tightly to Christine, planting kisses all over her face and down her neck, before dropping to his knees to nuzzle her stomach. "Our baby..." He whispered, planting a few kisses to her belly as well. "Oh Christine... I'm so happy..."

Nadir woke to the sound of laughter and screeching, and frowned. They can't be at it this early... from what I heard Erik was unwell last night... Standing, he moved from the room, grabbing his bathrobe on the way out and slipping it on as he moved to the guest room and cautiously opened the door. Relief flooded through him when he saw both Erik and Christine clothed and standing in the middle of the room. "May I ask what all the excitement is about?"

Christine looked up at him joyously and motioned Nadir over to them. "Come, Nadir, I'll communicate to the babe what you wish to say to it!" She rubbed the back of Erik's head and grinned down at him. "What do you think of 'Uncle Nadir?'"

Erik laughed joyously, placing another quick kiss to her belly, then standing and in a rare moment of extreme happiness, threw his arms around Nadir and gave him a quick hug. "I'm going to be a father." He said softly when he pulled away from his long-time friend.

Nadir stood, completely shocked when Erik hugged him, and he tried to think of the last time Erik had ever... touched him. _He's either very happy, or he's been into his opium again..._ He thought to himself wryly, thumping Erik on the bed and taking Christine into his arms for a quick friendly hug. "Congratulations, my friends... I'm so very happy for the two of you. How did you find out?"

"My breasts hurt," Christine announced simply, and then motioned towards where the bathroom would be. "And I had a case of morning sickness just a short time ago." She couldn't stop herself from smiling, even though her cheeks stung.

Nadir's eyes widened and his face flushed slightly at Christine's words, and he nodded. "I... see..." He said slowly, before turning to grin at Erik, then looking back to Christine. "Well, if you are eating for two now, I shall go prepare you some breakfast! It will be a little celebration." He said, moving swiftly from the room and heading toward the kitchen.

Erik took one look at Christine, and had her pinned to the bed as his lips attacked hers. He kissed her with every bit of love he could possibly show, and his arms wrapped gently around her, torn between wanting to squeeze her close and not wanting to cause her any discomfort. After all, she was carrying their child... every precaution must be taken to protect the baby.

Christine wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back, gazing up into his eyes with a dreamy look on her face, followed by a wistful sigh. "Oh, Erik... Do you know how happy I am! I'm going to have a baby genius!"

Erik laughed as he nibbled at her ear. "Well my dear... that is not known for sure... and you may have... well..." He motioned to his face with a frown, before laying his head against her chest gently and sighing, tracing his fingers over her stomach.

Christine's smile faded and she frowned down at Erik's head. "Erik... My love, we've been over this! It will be a genius, and it will be beautiful... Inside and out." She rubbed the back of his neck and patted his upper back. "Go ahead, talk to it." She grinned and pushed his head lower down her belly playfully.

Erik glanced up at her with an eyebrow raised, clearly thinking her to be insane, before he couldn't help himself. Brushing his lips over her tummy again, he whispered softly. "Hello, my beautiful child... I am your father, and I love you."


	9. Chapter Nine

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter Nine

"Oh, Erik, be careful with that!" Christine instructed the men where to place furniture in the new home, but she had a hard time letting Erik do anything. Since she had realized she was pregnant, she had become strangely overprotective over the father of her child, and she continuously rubbed his back after each piece he lifted.

Erik glanced at his wife with a chuckle, setting down the sofa and smiling at Nadir, who stood at the other side. Turning to Christine, he walked toward her and pulled her into his arms. "You know, my dear... I think we have things a bit backwards... I should be the one being so protective of you..." He teased, kissing her forehead gently. "Do you know when your uncle will be arriving, my dear?"

Christine shrugged and held Erik tightly in her arms, not wanting to let him go. "I have no idea when he'll be here. But I can't wait to see his reaction." She rolled her eyes at the thought of her uncle, and realized she'd have a ton of men around her, fretting about her every waking moment. She didn't mind Erik, and she appreciated everyone's concern, but she would prefer less attention than what she knew she'd be receiving. She looked up at Erik and cupped one side of his neck. "Please be careful."

"You know I am." He assured her, tracing his fingers over her cheek gently. "Now what would you like moved next?"

"How about you and I go move things around in the bedroom?" She suggested slyly, raising one eyebrow and squeezing him tighter around the waist. Her eyes left his for a moment to glance briefly at Nadir, and she smiled sheepishly as she gazed back at Erik.

Erik grinned broadly, giving a quick nod and taking his wife by the hand. As they walked past Nadir, Erik gave him a pat to the arm. "Go and take a break, Nadir..." He told his friend, before leading Christine up the staircase and to the room they had determined would be their bedroom.

Christine closed the door behind them and grabbed Erik's hand, swinging him around to press him against the door. She grinned deviantly before pressing herself against him and grabbing the back of his head almost roughly, letting her tongue slide against his lips and into his mouth.

Erik gasped, then let a low moan escape his chest as her mouth came against his, and he clutched at her hips, devouring her mouth with his and slowly backing her toward the bed which had been moved into the room earlier that morning. "Christine..."

Meanwhile, Jean Claude tapped lightly on the door of the new home, and finding it unlocked, let himself in. He saw Nadir and smiled, waving subtly. "Where are Christine and Erik?" He asked the Persian, looking around curiously.

Nadir's face flushed, and he cleared his throat. "They... they are upstairs... quite busy..." He gave Jean Claude a very knowing look, hoping that the man understood what he meant.

Jean Claude, in his respective innocence and new involvement in the couple's life, wasn't very aware, and his smile widened. "Ah, we should go and help them, then. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." He heard what sounded like a cry from Christine, and he began trampling up the stairs. "Perhaps she lifted something too heavy, that's a man's job." He went to the door and knocked before walking in to see Christine straddling Erik on the bed, her dress pulled up around her thighs.

Christine's eyes widened and she squeaked, fumbling to pull her dress down, and she rolled off only to fall to the floor and hit rather hard on the side of the bed.

Erik made an uncharacteristic fearful gasping sound, rolling on the bed to cover himself from view and hastily pulling his pants back up. Once finished he dropped to the floor beside Christine, immediately concerned for the baby. "Christine, are you okay?" He asked, touching her stomach lightly and meeting her eyes, his face flushed from embarrassment and eyes wide with fear.

Christine nodded, holding her arms over her stomach. She peeked up over the bed at her uncle, glowering at him. "Ever heard of knocking!"

Jean Claude shrugged helplessly. "I did knock!"

Christine narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head wildly, standing and walking toward the door. "I don't know why I even try!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked down the stairs and back to where Nadir was. "I should've locked it," she murmured to the Persian man, and sat down on the sofa, folding her arms across her chest.

Erik laughed richly, and made his way down the stairs to sit next to Christine. Grasping her into his arms he kissed her with a powerful passion, not caring that Nadir was nearby, or that Jean Claude was on his way downstairs. All he knew was that he had been interrupted while making love to his wife, and he was feeling frustrated enough to take her right here on the sofa. 

Christine's lips were slack against her husbands and she pulled away, lying down on the couch. "My back hurts," She shot a glare at her flushing uncle, standing by Nadir, "And I refuse to try anything again when there are others to interrupt us." She'd never been considerably moody before, even after her father had died, and she knew her pregnancy was part of the reason. She gave Erik a playful smile and then turned on her side to snuggle into the couch.

Erik tried not to laugh, but a soft chuckle escaped him as he looked knowingly at Nadir. "Would you like me to rub your back, mon ange?" He asked as he reached out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Or would you like something to drink?"

Christine lifted suddenly, her eyes wide. The hair he had tucked behind her ear splayed out across her face and she gulped as she stood hastily and covered her mouth with both hands. She ran down the hall and to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jean Claude raised an eyebrow and looked worriedly at Erik. "Is she okay?" He asked, concern obvious in his features.

Erik nodded, distracted by the sounds coming from the bathroom as he stood. "Yes, she's fine...nothing out of the ordinary." He said as he moved toward the bathroom. Opening the door he grasped her hair as had become a bit of a ritual for the two of them, and he rubbed her back as she knelt on the floor. "I'm so sorry, my dear... I feel like this is all my fault, you can't possibly be enjoying any of this..." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

Jean Claude's eyes narrowed and shifted to Nadir. "Nothing out of the ordinary!" He questioned angrily, moving towards the bathroom. He pushed the door open and looked down at Erik and Christine. "Are you ill, Christine?" 

Christine turned her head away and frowned. She didn't want to be seen like this. It was bad enough that Erik had to, much less her uncle that had seen her in full glory upon the opera house stage. 

Erik placed a loving kiss to Christine's forehead, before glancing over to Jean Claude. "She is fine, I have told you. This has been happening all day, and I assure you, it will be happening for quite regularly for a long while." He stroked Christine's cheek affectionately, his eyes twinkling as he looked down at her. "Are you alright now, my dear?"

Christine nodded and stood, and as she had many times before, splashed water over her face. "Please don't be worried, Uncle," she beseeched as she dried off her face and neck. "I'm quite alright."

"But I don't understand!" Jean Claude exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Why is this going to continue!"

Erik simply smiled, glancing down at Christine and stroking his fingers absently over her stomach. "That's just the way these things go... for the next month or so at least... isn't that right, Christine?"

Jean Claude's eyes narrowed as he watched Christine nod absently and wrap her arms around Erik's waist, and nuzzle her face into his chest. He was utterly befuddled and he couldn't understand why they would dismiss this so easily. "Have you seen a doctor, little love?" 

Christine rolled her eyes and looked up at Erik. "I'm tired," she announced, leaning completely against him once more. 

Jean Claude was the one irritated. He raised an eyebrow and said sternly, "I want to know what's going on here. I'm worried about you, Christine."

Christine sighed and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck, snuggling into him. "I'm pregnant, Jean Claude," she murmured against Erik's throat, and her eyes closed as she became more exhausted suddenly, for no particular reason. 

Erik beamed up at Jean Claude as he nuzzled Christine's hair lovingly, concerned about her exhaustion but knowing it must just be another side effect of her pregnancy.

Jean Claude's mouth dropped open and he gaped at Christine. "Pregnant?" Well no wonder Erik had been so concerned when she'd fallen off the bed! His concern flared and he stepped forward to place a hand at her back. "Are you alright?"

Christine nodded. She would've nodded to answer anything at that moment, as long as she could sleep in peace.

Jean Claude grinned sheepishly. "Well I'd expect you to become pregnant the way you too seem attached to each other!" He patted Christine's back and stepped out of the bathroom, and walked back to the sitting room. "I'm going to be a great uncle!" He held his head and sat down. "I'm getting so old..."

Erik cuddled Christine against his body in the bathroom for another moment or so, before walking into the sitting room as well and kicking back on the sofa. Gently he rested his head against Christine's, his lips against her ear, and very softly he began to hum to her, trying his best to relax his wife and let her sleep.

Christine smiled peacefully and held him to her as her breaths became deeper, and she slowly began to fall asleep. "Erik," She breathed, before drifting out of consciousness.

Smiling triumphantly, he kissed her forehead, then turned to look at Nadir and Jean Claude. Nadir was smiling at him with such a proud expression on his face that Erik couldn't help but blush. "What?"

Nadir walked over and sat down on the armchair that had recently been brought inside. "Erik... when I met you... well, you know how you were. I assigned myself as your conscious fully believing I would spend the rest of my years stopping you from doing a multitude of crazy, dangerous things... and instead, I stand here in your new home, and watch you hold your wife, sing her to sleep... I'm very proud Erik." He said softly, patting the man on the arm and blinking a few tears from his eyes. 

Erik's face flushed, and he looked down at Christine's face, embarrassed by the praise. However, he looked back up a moment later and smiled gratefully at Nadir. "Thank you." He said warmly in Persian. "Your acceptance... Nadir, it feels as close to me as I can ever get to my father being proud of me." He hadn't even realized he had slipped into the other language, and Nadir smiled fondly at hearing the tongue that had not touched his ears in so many long years.

Jean Claude grinned, pleased with his niece's husband, as well, knowing finally that he was a good man. He was jovial that he was going to have even more family, and he wondered what it would be like to have children around. He'd never had any, himself, and he was excited about the upcoming events. He stood and gestured around the house. "If we're finished settling things in here, we can go and purchase anything else you may need while staying here, and Erik, you can stay with Christine." 

Erik looked up at Jean Claude gratefully. "That would be wonderful, I wasn't sure how we would find time to go today... Christine wrote a list of the things we need, and she put it on the table over there." He gestured with his free hand toward the little table by the staircase. "You're sure it wouldn't be any trouble?"

Jean Claude shook his head. "Not at all. We're more than happy to help with these small concerns. You just protect her." He motioned to Christine and smiled in her direction, feeling giddy once more. "Come, Monsieur," he spoke to Nadir, and grabbed the list on his way to the door.

Nadir nodded, and stood, following Jean Claude and smiling at Erik before exiting the house.

Erik looked down at his sleeping wife, standing carefully and walking up the stairs. Kicking open the bedroom door, he gently laid her down, and lifted the blankets from where they had fallen from the floor earlier, placing them over Christine's sleeping form. Slowly then he walked to the other side of the room, looking out the window at the streets below him. 

Christine sat up in bed and smiled slyly. She stood and went to Erik, swinging him around to face her. "Finally!" She announced, and wrapped her arms around his neck before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, as well. She dipped her head down to his and kissed him fervently, running wild fingers through his hair.

Erik's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled slightly when she clung to him, before moving toward the bed and laying Christine back, climbing to lay over her and kiss her with unequalled passion. "Was that all a game, then?" He asked, eyes twinkling as he caressed her sides.

Christine grinned up at him, stroking the back of his neck as she so loved to do. "I wanted to be alone, did you think I wouldn't have my way?" She pecked his lips and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. "I have this intense urge," she began, as she slid her lips across his neck and up to his jaw line. "To make passionate love to you." She slid her hands down to his pants.

Erik whimpered in need, resting his hands over Christine's and helping to shed his pants. A very large sigh of relief escaped his throat as he kicked them from his legs. Quickly his hands reached to Christine's back and after only a moment he worked her dress from her body, then set his hands to unlacing her corset.

Christine ran her hands along his abdomen as she bit her lower lip, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She stopped him from unlacing the corset and flipped him onto his back, leaning over him. Her hand moved lower, until she touched his aching flesh very lightly. "But I'm afraid the baby will be very disturbed by this..." She stroked more firmly, though still very light, and licked his lower lip.

Erik gave a strangled cry, claiming Christine's lips passionately with his own and lifting his hips against her hand, whimpering almost constantly. "Oohhh... Christine, please..." He gasped out, clinging to her body and shaking with desire.

Christine grinned smugly, knowing he liked these ministrations. "Though, my love, I would never want to leave you unsatisfied..." She stroked the whole length of him, delighted at her power and at the sounds coming from her husband. She pressed her breasts against his chest as she increased her pace in her strokes.

A low growl slid from the back of Erik's throat, and he thrust his hips upward, groaning and grasping at Christine's head, nibbling her neck and crying out in need.

Christine kissed his lips before removing her hand, and trailing her lips down his neck and onto his chest. She nipped at his collarbone and then licked a trail down to his navel, and paused there to look up at him. She circled his navel with her finger, and watched as she did so. "The baby would definitely be scared," she stated as she grinned up at him.

Erik whimpered at the loss of her hand, but as her lips moved lower and lower down his body, he began to tremble anew, and he blindly clutched at her hair, looking down at her in awe and finding it difficult to breathe. "Christine...?"

Christine gazed up at him innocently. "Hmm?" She murmured as she lowered her lips once more and kissed along his abdomen. She slid her hands down to stroke his thighs as her mouth came in contact with his throbbing flesh. She touched her tongue to the top of his manhood lightly, before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth and then sliding her mouth back off. She repeated the action and the second time, after she had removed her lips from his flesh, she grinned up at him, an eyebrow raised and a smug look upon her features.

Erik cried out sharply as her lips touched his flesh, and he shot up, looking down at her in shock, desire swept over his body. "Yessss..." He purred, laying back on the bed and trembling. "Christine... oh God you are amazing..."

Christine grinned and moved back up above him, and caught his lips in hers. She situated herself atop him, and looked down at him with a grin. "Try not to scare the baby," she told him, before sliding onto him and throwing her head back with a deep moan.

Erik gasped in pleasure, grasping her hips and watching her body move on top of his. The sunlight form the windows washed over the bed, casting shadows over Christine's body as she swayed atop him, and Erik couldn't believe the beauty of the moment. _I expected to find pain and hate above ground... and instead, such unbelievable beauty..._ Whimpering, he began to move his hips in time with Christine's, crying out as his pleasure mounted.

Christine's hair draped down her back as she moved rapidly. She arched her back, trying to get him deeper inside her, and when she did so, he hit the sweet spot deep inside her and she cried out, repeating her actions to make such occur once again. She continued, moaning deeply and calling out his name, and she grabbed hold of his shoulder and upper arms as she moved faster. 

Erik murmured incoherently as he neared the edge of his restraint, and he sat up, continuing to move with Christine as he began kissing her neck, trailing his lips down to move across her breasts, he brushed his tongue over her nipple and dug his nails into her back as his head fell back. "Christine...!" He gasped out, speeding their pace slightly.

Christine shut her eyes tightly as glorious waves of pleasure began to wash over her, and she clutched his back and neck tightly as she felt her strong release finally come. She leaned forward and kissed his lips passionately as she began to shudder tremendously.

Erik cried out with tremendous volume, feeling quite grateful that Jean Claude and Nadir had left the house, and thrust into her once more, biting her shoulder and squeezing her tightly against his body. His body shook as he released, and a small whimpering sound slipped from his lips as he rested within his wife, eyes screwed tightly closed. _Amazing..._

Christine rested her head against his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh... my God, Erik..." She smiled against his shoulder and raised her head to kiss his cheek. "Scare the baby anytime you'd like," she whispered and smiled playfully at him. "You're so magnificent, Erik. I'm so lucky to be with you."

Erik laughed softly, laying back on the bed and cuddling Christine against his chest. "I love you so very much, Christine..." He breathed gently, kissing her forehead softly. "I can't wait until we have our child..." 

Christine smiled and sighed into his chest. "Me either. Did it tell you what's it's going to be yet? I want to tell you so badly!" She grinned up at him and placed his hand on her stomach.

Erik grinned down at her. "No, my dear... you have not told me yet... are you volunteering?" He asked, brushing his fingers through her hair and stroking his fingers over her lips lovingly.

"What do you want it to be, Erik?" She asked, gazing up at him with a broad smile.

Erik gave Christine a rough look, kissing her nose playfully. "I want it to be whatever it is." He said, kissing her warmly.

Christine grinned. "Good answer." She scooted closer to him, tangling her legs with his. She leant up to whisper in his ear, "Start thinking of names for a young boy."

Erik grinned broadly, kissing Christine with a very strong love as he touched her stomach reverently. "You're certain?" He asked, glee shining in his eyes.

Christine raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers through his hair. "If it were a girl, would you be disappointed?" A sparkle came into her eyes at thinking of brushing her daughter's long hair, or hearing her daughter sing the songs she had sung from the opera.

"Not at all, my dear." He whispered, nuzzling her neck and cheek lovingly. "A boy or a girl would be marvelous... I suppose we'll have plenty of both though... twenty children and all." He teased, nipping her neck.

Christine giggled and placed a hand on his chest. "You make me become excited once more with talk like that. Will you never be sated, my love?" She grinned and sent her hand down his body once more.

"Never." He assured her, brushing his lips down her body to nuzzle her tummy. His hands rested on her thighs as he cooed playfully at her stomach.

"Daddy, I love you!" Christine spoke in a small, childlike voice, and pushed her stomach up into his face as if the baby had kicked. She grinned and giggled, feeling completely happy at the situation she was in.

Erik laughed, laying his head against her stomach then and stroking his fingers over her skin. "Christine... you have made me so happy..."

Christine smiled radiantly and touched his cheek. "Really?" She asked, happiness shining in her eyes.

"Yes... really, I've never been so happy.. and whenever I'm with you... oh Christine, you make me so very glad that I lived through everything in my life...I would gladly live through it all again and not utter a single complaint if it meant I could be with you like this." He whispered, kissing her warmly and stroking his fingers up and down her sides gently.

Christine held the back of his head and she trembled with delight. A sudden thought came over her, and she frowned. "Erik..." She held the sides of his face in her hands, serious beyond belief. "If something happens while I'm giving birth..."

Erik shook his head, looking away. "Do **not** even say that, Christine. Nothing will happen. **Nothing.**" His eyes became clouded with tears at the thought, and he curled against her, snuggling his face into her neck. "I will not let anything become of you. You are mine..." He whispered, placing one small kiss to her neck, then closing his eyes against his sudden fear of losing his wife. 

Christine held his face in her hands once more and struggled with her own tears, as well. "No... you listen to me. If something happens, you must take care of the baby..." She stroked her thumb up his cheekbone. "It will need you, do you hear me? It will have a part of me and therefore you must be strong and take care of it. Are you listening to me, Erik?"

A tear slid down his cheek, but he nodded anyway. "Why are you saying this, Christine... what makes you think..." A soft sob escaped him, sure now that Christine expected to die. His mind, after all, became irrational when he was frightened.

Christine shook her head and wiped away the tear that had managed to fall from her husband's eye. "I shouldn't be worried over it. It's just..." She sighed and looked away, out the window. "My mother died in childbirth." She snapped out of her trance-like state and stroked Erik's shoulder. "And my father survived and took care of me." She pecked him on the lips. "I expect you to do the same."

Erik held her tightly against his body, trembling in fear. "You know I would take care of our child, Christine... I could do nothing else..." Tears slid from his eyes as he began to sob out his fear. He hadn't thought about the possibility of Christine dying in childbirth, and now he was so afraid that it would happen. _God will see fit to punish me in any way... and taking the one person who I have ever loved... oh Christine..._

Christine hushed him and held his face in her hands. "Erik... There's no need to worry. I'm healthy and as long as I don't wear a corset anymore, I'm sure I'll be fine." She smiled tremulously and stroked his cheek. "You wouldn't miss the corset, would you?"

He shook his head, laughing through his tears, and burrowed his face into her chest. "When I was a child, " he began, his voice slightly muffled, "I had a dog. Her name was Sasha... she was my only friend growing up... my first word was her name.. and the first time I walked it was only from her assistance...that dog loved me like no other could... when I would take off my mask at night, she would lick my face... when I read she would lay at my feet, when I played my piano she would watch me, listen to me..." Another sob escaped him as he remembered the horror of that day. "She got old... but she was still well... and then mother put her in the garden one day... and the boys whose mothers told of the horror that lived in my house... they came..."

He stopped as a few more sobs wracked his body. "They threw rocks, threw sticks at Sasha... they went over the fence..." He couldn't finish, and began to gasp for breath, still crying as he remembered running out, screaming at the boys. "I came outside... and Sasha was laying in the garden... she was so still... the boys were laughing... I screamed at them, said I'd kill them all... and I went to Sasha... but she was dead." He gasped for breath, and when he had calmed a little, he lay his head in her lap, and continued his story. "I took Sasha and buried her, sang her eulogy even though mother said dogs didn't go to heaven...they weren't people..." He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Christine, the only one I'd loved was taken from me... how do I know the same won't happen to you?"

Christine's eyes filled with tears and all she wanted to do was keep him there with her forever, to protect him from anything else that might come to make him upset. She stroked his hair and bent to kiss his temple. "Erik... You've had enough suffering... Nothing is going to happen to me, my love. We're going to grow very very old together, and watch our twenty children grow to be great musicians and artists. Trust me, my angel. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you." 

Erik gave a tiny whimper, snuggling up close to Christine and closing his eyes. "I'll never leave you, then, Christine." He said gently, drawing back to kiss her lovingly. "Oh Christine... I would be so lost without you...I love you so..." 

"And I love you, Erik." She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. Her stomach lurched and her eyes went wide. She placed two hands over her mouth and grabbed the sheet as she ran towards the bathroom on the upper level of the house.

Erik sighed heavily and stood, taking off after his wife and meeting her in the bathroom. Swiftly he grasped her hair with one hand, resting his other hand on the small of her back and rubbing in gentle circles. "I'll be very glad when this phase of your pregnancy is over." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Christine nodded and vomited, her eyebrows furrowing in irritation. She hated this. What if they had been making love and she had heaved on Erik? She stood up straight, and massaged her lower back. She'd been bending over so often today it was very sore. She washed her face off and grabbed a towel. "I'm sorry, mon amour," she said quietly. 

"There is nothing to be sorry about, my dear." He said, drawing her against his body and tucking her head beneath his chin. "You're so beautiful... even when you throw up, you're ravishing." He teased, kissing the top of her head dotingly. 

Christine batted at his chest weakly and glared playfully up at him. "I suppose I deserve that after making love to you after you'd just had an attack." She grinned and pulled him back to the bed.

Erik chuckled, and lay down on the bed after reaching the room, tugging Christine next to him and sighing softly. "This is nice...being able to see trees out the window... feeling the breeze and the sun... Christine, thank you. If it were not for you, I would still be beneath the opera... you have brought me so much light.."

Christine traced patterns on his chest. "No, Erik, thank you. You've been so brave and trusting in our love and that's the reason we're happy right now." She stroked his cheek. "And our happiness shall not fade anytime soon." She sat up and looked down at him, eyes sparkling, and long dark curls falling over her shoulder.

He smiled then, pulling her closer as he looked at the setting sun, and watching the clouds move past the sky. Tenderly he kissed her lips, then laid back on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Christine folded her arms on his chest and set her chin upon them, gazing down at them. "Erik..." She began shyly, "Did you not mention you wanted to have a real wedding?" She became excited at the thought. Her uncle could walk her down the isle, and she would look so beautiful! And she'd see the look in Erik's eyes that she loved so much. She grinned down at him, the sparkle in her eyes never fading. 

Erik perked up at the mention, and he grinned. "I wasn't sure that you remembered, and I was too nervous to bring it up again." He said warmly, placing his hands on her upper arms and looking deeply into her eyes, his own twinkling. "I would like very much to give you a real wedding, Christine... if you still want one?"

Christine's mouth gaped open and she sat up, staring down at him incredulously. "Erik!" She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist, placing her hands on his chest. "Of course I still want one! Erik, it'll be marvelous!" Her shoulders came up in an excited move, and she fell forward to kiss him fully on the lips.

Erik kissed her back with a great amount of love, and when their lips broke apart, he grinned. "Good, I was hoping you would still like one." He said, cupping her cheek and looking deeply into her eyes. "I suppose we shall have to wait until we are moved in, however... although that will give us plenty of time to become prepared." He said, appearing thoughtful.

Christine frowned and sat back up on top of him, playing with a piece of her hair absently. "Well we musn't wait too long. I don't want to be fat on our wedding day!" She frowned and shook her head, thinking about what she would look like. 

Erik chuckled, pulling her to lie next to him and kissing her cheek. "You will never be _fat,_ my dear. There is a difference between carrying a child and being fat. You will be magnificent."

Christine nodded. "You would think so. Nevertheless, I'd like to be wed as soon as possible." She grinned. "What will our wedding night be like?"

Christine giggled and stroked his arm. "What I want to know is how I'll be able to sit on top of you like this when I'm very heavy." She felt around his pectorals for the muscle, and smiled. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle me?"

"Believe me, Christine... I'm much stronger than I look. Besides," He flashed her a playfully cocky smile, "I can always handle you." He tickled her sides a bit, grinning.

Christine fell off him and to the side, and tried to stop his tickling. She laughed uncontrollably, her eyes filling with tears. "Erik!" She tried to move away from him so far that she fell off the bed... again.

Erik leapt up in concern, kneeling next to Christine and touching her face. "Are you hurt?" He asked, nervously helping her to sit.

Christine blushed furiously and shot him a glare. "Well, I fell off the bed -- twice -- and my breasts are beginning to hurt again. Hurt is in fact, an understatement!" She pulled the sheet from the bed around her, suddenly very self-conscious though she knew she had no need to be with Erik. 

Erik tried not to be hurt by her tone, he knew it was just her pregnancy talking. Gently he lifted her onto the bed, and looked down at her with concern. "Is there anything you need, my dear? Something to drink or eat?"

Christine sighed, and lifted her hand to stroke the side of his face. "I'm sorry, my love. Forgive me. Your son has an attitude, not I." She grinned, and yet another feeling of arousal came over her. _Good God!_ "Erik..." She pulled him down by the shoulder. "I do need something..."

Erik frowned as he was pulled down, and looked at Christine with bewilderment. "Christine...? What is it you need?"

"Make my breasts feel better?" She asked with an innocent, maiden-in-distress look.

Erik laughed at her words, bending to place a gentle kiss to each one. "Better?" He asked teasingly as he looked down at her.

"Not exactly," she told him with her eyebrows raised as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him over her again.


	10. Chapter Ten

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Author's Note: Yes, we realize that in Leroux, Christine's father was named Charles. In Leroux Christine was also blonde. What a funny little man. However, since this is a mixture between Kay and Leroux, we have determined Erik's father's name to be Charles as it was in Kay. (Kay is kind of the main line, here.) So we had to think of another name for Christine's father. In the Robert Englund movie, on the gravestone of Christine's father, it said "Phillip." So in this, Christine's father's name will be Phillip. Everything savvy? Good. Now read and review. And don't forget to read our other story, Sweet Seduction.

Chapter Ten

Christine examined herself in the mirror of her bathroom, sighing as yet another large red spot had appeared on her neck. Honestly, if he wasn't so sensitive about his face, Christine would call Erik a beast! They had one week until their wedding and she did not want these marks showing on her wedding day. Perhaps she'd make him think about it and sleep in another room at night until the wedding. She peeked out of the bathroom door, searching for Erik. "Erik! Will Nadir be over for dinner soon?"

Erik was in the sitting room when he heard Christine's voice, and he walked toward the bathroom. "Yes my dear, he should be here soon enough I suspect." He said softly, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist lovingly.

Christine tilted her head and looked at him through the mirror. "Look, Erik," she said with a playful glower, "Another one. Oh, you're very talented, indeed. Let's pray that your son doesn't have those talents until he's older." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Erik chuckled, placing a kiss over the mark on her neck. "I can't seem to help myself... you taste far too delicious." He purred, kissing her cheek and forehead, then the top of her head.

She pushed him away with a giggle. "Don't kiss my head, for I certainly do not want one there." She pulled him by the hand into the sitting room. "What news will Nadir speak to us about tonight on our wedding? I'm so excited, Erik!"

Erik feigned a look of confusion. "If I knew what Nadir was to tell us... he would not need to come here to tell it." He said, tickling her tummy and grinning. "I'm excited as well, my dear." 

Christine rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "I was considering making you wait for one week to make love to me again... But now I'm truly thinking to make it a reality!" She raised both eyebrows and her mouth fell open as if in surprise. "What would happen then?"

Erik glared at her, tackling her back on the sofa and resting his body atop hers. "I think Christine, that I would die. You wouldn't like that, would you?" He asked, kissing her passionately.

Christine grasped the back of his head and pulled back, giving him a seductive look as she licked her lips. "Are you sure you're not just... over exaggerating? Perhaps it would make us appreciate our wedding night more?"

Erik gave her a rough look, shaking his head. "I would die. I am sure of it." He stated, before pressing his lips against hers again, and groaning in pleasure already. _I could never tire of this..._ Lifting his mouth from hers he smiled softly.

Christine smiled brightly back. "Are you hungry?" She questioned, one thin eyebrow raised at her own question. She had certain plans for him. If he wanted to rouse her desire, he would pay full attention to it.

Erik grinned seductively, bringing his lips down to nip at her neck. "Only for you, mon amour..." He purred, nuzzling at her throat and chest as his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

Christine grinned. Exactly the answer she was looking for. She reached down and pulled up her dress slowly, implying what he could do to solve his hunger. She gave him a rather naughty gaze and let her arms fall above her head, and sighed wistfully underneath him.

Erik grinned dangerously down at Christine, before lowering his mouth to nip her thigh. He laughed then, and moved to kiss her gently, sliding his hand down to rest at her hip. "I love you..." 

Christine smiled up at him, one hand on his shoulders. She simply stared into his eyes while running her fingers through his hair softly several times. A moment of shocking reality came over her and her smile grew, for she thought about Erik being a father, and giving her the greatest joy she'd ever known. Excitement welled in her about the upcoming wedding, and she squeezed both arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered softly.

Erik grinned down at his wife, kissing her nose, then sliding his hands down her hips and grasping the hems of her skirts. Slowly he pulled them up, until her lower half was visible to his gaze. Looking up into her eyes, Erik's face flushed, embarrassed about what he was thinking, and wondering if Christine would approve. Silently he asked permission with his eyes as his cheeks grew warmer.

Christine blushed as well, and she bit her lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. She reached down to massage the back of Erik's head softly, and she gave him an encouraging smile, though she was apprehensive on what he planned on doing. _Good God I hope he doesn't do this in front of the children..._ She smiled wider at that thought and raised a slim eyebrow at his actions.

Erik lowered his flushing face, moving up to give her a warm kiss. Slowly he moved down, brushing a soft kiss against the spot on her thigh he had nipped earlier, and then moving his mouth just a bit higher. He exhaled slowly against her, closing his eyes. "Christine..." He whispered, before leaning forward and very cautiously touching his lips to her flesh. 

Christine's back arched and she gasped involuntarily. "Oh God," she whispered, gripping the sides of the sofa and biting her lip as she struggled to keep from crying out in pleasure. Just the simple touch of his lips... It was enough to make her eyes glaze over with a haze of desire and her mouth gaped open.

Erik smiled against Christine, glancing up at her and sliding his hand up to take Christine's. Slowly he slid his tongue out, letting it taste her nervously. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, couldn't believe Christine was letting him. His eyes were closed tightly as he focused on the waves of joy that filled him just knowing he made Christine feel pleasure.

She gasped once more, and her hand tightened around his as she sighed and her head pressed hard against the sofa cushion. "Erik!" She managed to moan lightly, breathily, and squeezed his hand once more. He'd never done this to her before and the feel of it was amazing. _And I thought just his hands were incredible... his tongue is talented, as well._ She smiled and bit her lip as she shut her eyes tightly and another wave of delight washed over her.

Erik felt his desire mounting at the soft sounds escaping his wife, and he began to move his mouth against her a bit more firmly, stroking her stomach and down her legs with his free hand. "Christine..." He mumbled against her, nipping at her sensitive skin.

Christine began to arch more fiercely, and soon it became a writhe. She gasped and felt like she couldn't open her eyes. Her hand fell from the sofa and into her hair, and she realized she need to grasp something, and she couldn't grasp her hair. She reached down and tangled her fingers in Erik's head instead, not even able to think coherently any longer. She moved against his mouth, her flesh on fire. She wanted him to relieve her, but she wanted this to go on forever. She wanted control, though she was shaking so badly she could gather absolutely no strength. 

Sensing Christine's great need, and also unable to restrain himself any longer, Erik moved his mouth away, swiftly wiggling from his pants and whimpering as he thrust himself into her swiftly. He gave a strangled cry then, throwing his head back and clinging to her hips.

Christine cried out and screwed her eyes shut. Her hands flew to Erik's shoulders to grasp firmly as she began to move with him. One hand roamed down his back and then back up, her nails gliding across the broad expanse of his pale skin, and she moaned his name eagerly as she began to move more rapidly than her husband. She pushed her chest against his and proceeded to kiss his mouth hungrily, letting her tongue dive in between his lips.

Erik moaned into her mouth, pressing himself with extreme speed inside of her. "Christine..!" He cried, his voice ending in a long moan. He could feel himself nearing the edge already, and he panted as he slid his hands up to cup her cheeks. "Yesss..." 

Christine's fingernails dug into his back and she nipped at his neck, and licked a trail up to his jaw, and to his lips. She felt that familiar tightening of the coils low in her stomach, and she squeezed her legs around Erik's waist. She threw her head back against the sofa and cried out his name. "Erik... with me... please... Right now..." She groaned as she felt herself tightening around her husband, and she increased even more her movements against him.

Erik's mind clouded as he thrust within her deeply, burying his face into her neck and moaning. "Yesss... together..." He groaned, thrusting into her once more, then losing control and releasing within her. "Christine!"

Christine shuddered greatly even after she released, and she held Erik to her as if someone was trying to tug him away from her. She panted softly, as well, her chest heaving against his own, and she couldn't pull the sated smirk off her face. That had been incredible.

Erik gasped for breath and he cuddled against her, nuzzling his face into her neck and sighing softly. "Christine... oh...I love you..." 

Christine sighed softly and ran her hand down the back of his head, smoothing his hair. She was so content and happy and she knew she had made the right choice with this man. "Erik, you're amazing. I love you more than you could ever comprehend..." She laughed softly at realizing Nadir still had to stop by. "We'll have to try that again after dinner." She grinned down at him and squeezed his shoulder. "Poor Nadir. He might unknowingly sit on his sofa. This is, after all, the most comfortable one." 

Erik laughed heartily, cuddling closer to her and kissing her neck. "Yes... that would be unfortunate for him, wouldn't it." Sighing blissfully, he tightened his grip against her body and lifting his head to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"My love," she began, still running fingers through his hair to smooth it. "Have you thought of any names for our child yet?" She was eager for Erik to take a great part in everything that concerned his son, especially his name.

Erik appeared thoughtful, and he brushed his lips over her cheek. "No... I haven't really come up with much... I was thinking that we should name him... after your father."

Christine's eyes brightened and she smiled radiantly. "Really?" She questioned softly, as if disbelieving. She bit her lip as a thoughtful sparkle reached her bright blue eyes and she caressed his cheek with her thumb. "What was your father's name?" 

Erik's eyes slid closed in pain, and through a weak voice he whispered, "Charles. His name was Charles. I was to be named after him, but after mother saw my face..." He sighed, and cuddled closer to his wife.

Christine frowned. It was obvious that his past pained him, and she felt bad for bringing it up and making him hurt. She dropped her hand from his face back to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you recall the painful past..." She sighed lightly and turned her head to examine the sofa. "We'd better fix ourselves up before Nadir comes."

Erik nodded slowly, before touching his lips to hers. "I don't mean to make you feel bad, Christine... or to push you away. If you want to know something about me... just ask me and I will tell you... It would probably do me well to speak of things.. It's only that I've never had someone to speak to about my past..." He couldn't bring himself to move, so he cuddled against her again, wrapping his arm tightly around her body and basking in her warmth.

She felt more at ease, relief flooding through her at his words. "The past is behind us now, mon amour. Now we have a future to look forward to." She pushed her hand in between them to touch her stomach, and smiled as she pictured herself in one week in the most beautiful dress she'd ever possessed: Her wedding dress.

Erik yawned, resting his hand over hers and stroking her knuckles with his thumb languidly. His eyes slid closed as he settled more comfortably against Christine, and he let out a long breath of air, completely comfortable and equally as tired. 

Christine stroked his shoulder blades and let her head rest on the sofa as she began to fall asleep, as well. She felt a gentle breeze on her calves and shivered. "Erik," she said softly, reluctant to disturb him. "I'm cold."

Completely awake by her words, Erik sat up and pulled her skirts down, tugging his own pants up, and he grasped the blanket that was kept over the back of the chair nearby. Lying back against Christine, he made a soft purring sound as he pulled the blanket over them and cuddled against his wife, kissing her cheek. "Is that better, my dear?" 

"Very much indeed. Thank you, my angel." She wrapped her arms around him and held him firmly to her, feeling protected and content in his embrace. She could stay like this forever. "I love you." She closed her eyes once more and began to breathe deeply, calmly as she began to drift to sleep. 

Erik snuggled close to her, closing his eyes. "I love you too..." He whispered, letting his body relax and his mind drift. A mere moment or two later, he fell asleep.

X

It was late evening when Christine and Erik awoke, and hastily the two had worked together to prepare a meal for dinner. Nadir arrived, and the three sat at the large oak wood table, eating the roast chicken that Christine had made, and speculating on whom to invite to the wedding.

Erik looked a bit perplexed, and shrugged. "My dear Daroga... besides you... I do not know of another soul who would like to attend." He looked to Christine then, and gave her a smile. "Ma petite ange, is there anyone you can think of?" 

Christine tilted her head to the side in thought. Of course there were some that she wanted to invite. Her uncle, of course, and as she thought of her best friend, Meg. She hadn't seen her in quite some time, and she imagined Meg didn't even know anything that was going on. Perhaps she'd heard rumors, and although Meg was a gossip lover she would never believe anything about Christine without confirmation from her brunette friend. Christine looked up from her thoughts and nodded. "Jean Claude, of course, and I'd like to invite Meg."

Erik smiled, taking Christine's hand on top of the table and fondly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Ah yes, little Giry... it has been a while since you have saw her last, has it not?"

Christine nodded and stared off into space again. "It has been a very long while... I suppose that I shall have to visit her tomorrow, and ask her to dinner. I have so much to reveal to her." She gazed up at Nadir. "My uncle is coming for dinner tomorrow night, would you like to come?"

Nadir smiled, charmed by the peaceful aura that Christine seemed to exude. He knew very well the way a pregnant woman behaved, he remembered his dear wife... "I would be pleased to come, Christine." He said kindly, his eyes twinkling in happiness. "So, are there any affairs you need me to see to, Erik?"

Erik thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "The invitations are personal enough that we can extend them ourselves... the service is set... no, Nadir... I can think of nothing else that needs to be done..." He smiled slightly at Nadir. "I thank you for all the work you have done for us."

Christine nodded, beaming. "Yes, it means so much to us. I honestly don't know where we would've ended up without you." She leaned her head against Erik's shoulder, and raised her hand to her mouth as she yawned, already tired again. She shut her eyes for a moment before a thought occurred in her mind. "Raoul," she murmured aloud, eyes going wide.

Nadir frowned deeply, looking to his friends. "He knows nothing of your union... but surely news of the upcoming wedding of the Opera Diva will reach his ears..." He sighed heavily, unsure of what to do.

Erik's body tensed at the mention of the man's name, and he slid a protective arm around his wife's shoulders. "I will not let him harm you. He will not ruin our wedding." He insisted, kissing the top of her head and trying his best to reassure Christine.

Christine's eyes narrowed as she looked up at her husband, an insistent hand against his chest. "What are you planning on doing to keep him from ruining it?" A terrified chill ran up her spine and the horror reached her eyes. "You... you're not going to... to..." She gulped and looked away, fidgeting with her dress and twisting her hands in her lap.

Pain reached Erik's eyes at the words Christine was trying so had to say, and he looked away, his body growing tense. When he spoke, his voice was almost icy. "Of course not. A monster such as myself would never bother with so weak of prey, after all." He trembled only slightly, before looking back to his wife, his heart in his eyes. "How could you even think...? Christine, I would never... I could never..." Standing, he moved from the table, striding across the room only to look back at her again. "I told you long ago, with you I am as gentle as a lamb... I could harm none knowing your love... or did you think those words were a lie?" 

Christine's eyes filled with tears and she bit the inside of her lip in attempt to halt her tears. She placed a hand on her stomach, wondering if the tiny life form inside her felt the sharp iciness of its father's words. A tear fell from her eyes as she stood and looked at Erik helplessly. "You know my love now and you still harm yourself..." She trailed off as the tears falling became tears of anger. She stalked over to him and said boldly, furiously, "And you're doing me pain with the way you are acting at this moment!" She raised her hand in an attempt to slap him. 

Erik turned to grasp Christine's hand, pulling it down to her side and holding it there. He looked down into her eyes, his own burning with anger and pain. "Never have a laid a hand on you in a way to cause pain... do not strike me." He warned, his voice low. "I've had enough of such a thing throughout my life." His breathing came in ragged gasps as he tried to calm his anger. "I'm causing you pain! I'm not the one who insinuated that you would kill another person! I admit I've done wrong in my past! More wrong than should ever be forgiven, but I thought you trusted me in my word, my promise that I would not harm another person again! I thought you believed me when I said I had no desire to do so!" 

Christine stepped away, her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him. She couldn't come up with anything to say to him, and though she ached at the pain in the eyes and the way he was speaking to her, she couldn't control her fury. She stomped and clenched her fists. "Don't make promises you cannot keep, _mon ange,_" she mocked his pet name for her, and turned to storm off and up the stairs. She began to cry helplessly as her back and stomach began to ache, and she slammed the door to their room, throwing herself onto the bed and burying her face in the pillow. _Oh Erik..._

Nadir winced as Christine stomped away, and looked consolingly to Erik. "You must remember her condition..." He said gently, standing to move toward his friend. "It is not your wife speaking..."

Erik stared blankly ahead, a tear slid down his cheek, but he ignored it. "She doesn't trust me." He whispered. "She thinks I will kill..." Turning, he walked from the room, torn between wanting to rush to his saddened wife, and wishing to get as far as possible from the situation. Slowly he ascended the stairs, opening the door and looking at his sobbing wife. "Christine." He said, his voice flat. "If you do not trust my word, we have nothing to base a marriage on. If you think I will kill again, you must not marry me. You will not want to raise your child thinking your husband to be a murderer." Tears slid down his cheeks, but he forced them to be kept from his calm voice. Inside, he felt as if he were dying.

Christine's sobs stopped, and she stared at the pillow in utter shock. They'd had one fight and he already wanted to be rid of her. She looked back at him, her eyes red with tears and she slowly moved from the bed to stand next to it. "You want to call off our engagement?" She whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. She touched her hand to her stomach, not imagining what it'd be like to have her child grow up without its father, the only man she loved so deeply as to bear this blessing inside her. "You don't... You don't want to marry me?" She stared off into space, almost trance-like. Tears were still coming, but her eyes were wide and bluer. She stepped past him, and slowly down the stairs, heading for the door. "He doesn't love me," she murmured aloud as she walked out of the door, without her cloak, into the cold of the night.

Erik rushed after his wife, hurrying down the stairs and cursing as he rushed to the door. Sobs fell from him as he ran to find his wife, and sighed in relief as he spotted her a block or so away. Running at the fastest speed he could manage. With a cry, he threw his arms about Christine's body, tumbling to the grass with her atop him. Clutching to her tightly, he sobbed as he buried his face into her hair. "Christine... I love you so... I do not wish to call of our marriage, I want to spend the rest of my days with you! I want only for you to do as would please you, and if you cannot trust my promise, than we should not be wed... oh... how I wish you could trust me!" He sobbed uncontrollably, wanting to be dead for the pain he had caused her.

Christine's eyes glistened with new tears, and her face felt extremely cold in the bitter wind. She cradled Erik's face in hands, simply brushing his tears away and examining his face. She traced his lips with her thumbs, and then his cheekbones, and then over his eyebrows. "Oh, Erik," she sighed sadly to him. "I would not love you if I could not trust you..." She traced his lips once more. "I do love you, and I do trust you." She leant her head down and pressed her lips to his neck, and squeezed him as best she could being on top of him. She shivered when the wind hit her, but continued to stroke his shoulders and arms. "I just... Everything is so chaotic, Erik. With the baby and our wedding arrangements, I feel as if I've neglected my best friend..." She closed her eyes as tears fell to his neck. "I do trust you, my love. Please don't leave me. Please don't. I would simply die..." 

Erik sighed in complete relief, pulling Christine into his arms as he stood and carried her from the grass where they had fallen. "My Christine... oh, my love..." He whispered as he kissed all over her face. Entering the house again, he walked past a startled Nadir and straight up to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he covered her chilled body and sat next to her. "You trust me? You believe I will not harm anyone? Christine, not twenty minutes ago you were saying I should not make promises I cannot keep..." He sighed, stroking his fingers through her hair.

Christine took his hand and held it to her face, caressing his wrist and long fingers. "That's because you can't. You hurt yourself, Erik. You hurt me and your son when you call yourself a monster, or when you speak in that voice of ice." She shivered and kissed his palm. "You do. I trust that you would never hurt anyone intentionally... But it aches me most to see the way you treat yourself."

A tear slid down his cheek as he cautiously laid next to Christine, pulling her into his arms and pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "My dear... I did not realize it upset you so... I've heard the words spoken to me so often..." He sighed, kissing her forehead. "I will try harder, my dear, to see what it is you love about me..." He smiled softly then, pressing his lips to hers for a moment. "I love you so..." 

Christine ran her fingers through his hair, sighing softly as she gazed into his eyes, full of warmth for her. She smiled sadly and cuddled closer as she whispered, "Do you?" She couldn't understand why. She'd treated him in a ridiculous manner, hardly acceptable, in fact, anything but. She had been temperamental a lot, recently, and she'd noticed that, while in the past she didn't care for much, and loved the simpler things, and flowed with things, she now was exactly what one would call a prima donna, and she received everything her heart desired. It disturbed her and she frowned. "I don't deserve you, or any of this. I should die in childbirth." 

Erik's body stiffened at her words, and he gaped at his wife. "Christine... no..." Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at her helplessly. "Tell me what to do, Christine... how do I make you understand how much you mean to me... how do I make you want to live!" His body shook in fear. "What have I done to make you feel unworthy!"

Christine shook her head and sighed. "You've spoiled me. Everyone has spoiled me." She didn't meet his gaze, but stared at his shirt, as she ran her fingers over it absently. "I've demanded everything and I've gotten what I want every single time." She looked up then, to the ceiling. "What would Father think of me now? His daughter, a brat." She smiled sadly. "Such disappointment." 

"No!" Erik cried, grasping her face to tilt it toward his own. "Christine, do not speak that way! You are not spoiled, not at all. Things have been very difficult for you. You have been made to make choices that no normal woman should ever be asked to make. You have been made to question all you knew, all you ever felt... and yet you came out on top... Christine, never feel selfish for finding joy... never feel spoiled for knowing happiness... I have learned recently that joy is fleeting... never question it!" He held his wife close then, rubbing her back. "Would you think me spoiled, my dear? For I have known the same happiness this last month as you have..."

You deserve happiness, my love." She grasped him to her, pressing her mouth close to his ear. "I'm sorry for my outburst." She shivered, recalling her actions. "You must know I would never try to hit you... I don't know what came over me." She stroked in between his shoulder blades. "I only guessed that I had been so ignorant that you would not want me back. And I am not living if I am not with you."

"Oh Christine... I could never turn you away from me.. and you deserve joy just as much as I... you have lost your father, until recently you thought yourself without a relation..." He arched his back slightly to her touch, letting his eyes slide closed. "I know you would never hit me, my dear... you are pregnant... mood swings come with the territory. I must learn to be less sensitive."

Christine nuzzled his neck and smiled wickedly, her stroking hands moving down his back to the top of his pants. "I don't want you to be less sensitive," she announced against his neck. "How would I rule over you, then?" She giggled and moved her hands back up to squeeze him to her. "Poor Nadir. The man must think I'm a rude, inconsiderate child."

Erik smiled lovingly, kissing her nose playfully. "No, my dear... he was the one to remind me that you are pregnant... you must remember, he has had a wife... a child before..." It was only after he had spoken that Erik realized Christine had probably not known of Nadir's past family.

Christine raised an eyebrow. "You knew his family, then? Where are they now?" She wondered why she herself had never spoken to Nadir, to get to know him better, after all the things he had done to help them. How ironic, then, that Erik had known Nadir's family when he had been alone and now Nadir would know their family... but why was Nadir alone?

Erik sighed. "I knew part of his family... his son, Reza." This was obviously a painful subject for Erik to speak of, and he blinked back a few tears. "I met Nadir after his wife had already died. His son... he was dying. A strange disease really... it took the boy's eyesight... destroyed his muscles, he could no longer walk..." Erik lowered his head then. "Nadir... he couldn't watch... Reza was dying... was suffering..." A small sob escaped Erik's throat. "I helped the boy to die..." 

Christine's mouth fell open. "You did what!" She vaguely understood that if someone was in so much pain, it was better to give them peace. But a boy... She stroked his temple and asked sadly, "He was that bad off? There was no cure for him?" 

Erik shook his head slowly, wiping his tears with irritation. "No.. I did everything I could, he saw every doctor who could possibly travel far enough to see him... and he was in so much pain..." Erik looked up at Christine, a look of determination in his eyes. "You must know... I thought of Reza as my own... I would do the same thing for our child if he were ill... you must know that now... and I must know that you understand..."

Christine bestowed Erik with an odd look, a suspicious gaze. "Are you predicting our child will fall ill, Erik?" She stroked over his mask and neck. "Are you becoming afraid of what could possibly occur to your son?" She held his face in her hands. "All children become ill, and though some illnesses are fatal, you must know most children survive." She gazed sternly into his eyes. "Our child will be healthy and safe, Erik." She kissed him lightly. "And I understand that you have good judgment. But your foresights are somewhat farfetched." She said mildly playful, and kissed him again. "That is why I adore you, Erik. You're so beautiful inside. The most beautiful man..."

Erik's face flushed at her words, and he nuzzled Christine's cheek, breathing softly into her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body. "I love you, Christine..." He whispered, before kissing her neck warmly.

Christine smiled and held his head to her neck, tilting her head back to reveal more flesh for him. "I'm relieved," she whispered, and used her free hand to grip his forearm. How she loved the muscle his body held, the feel of it against her own and knowing she was safe and protected. She pulled Erik's head up and gently took his mask in her hands, and pulled it from his face. She ghosted her lips across his marred skin with tenderness and undeniable love, stroking his hair as she did so. 

Erik sighed softly when his mask was removed, and he kept still as Christine's mouth moved over his skin. Moving his face slowly, he captured her lips with his, deepening the contact almost right away. His hands found their way into her hair, and Erik held her close to his body as he kissed her sweetly.

Christine closed her eyes and reveled in the love that Erik so freely gave to her. She'd wanted to stay in his arms like this forever, though she knew it was impossible. When she had met him he'd been so cold, and now, he was incredibly warm, and his mouth upon hers was delightful. She melted into him, wishing she could really stay within his protective embrace for all eternity... and longer.

Erik pulled his lips from Christine's, looking into her eyes and smiling broadly. "Christine...?" He whispered, his voice a little strained. His cheeks warmed a little, usually he didn't have to ask... things would just happen... but Erik was trembling with need right now, and after their argument, he wasn't sure what Christine would think.

Christine raised an amused eyebrow and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from grinning. "Yes, my love? Something you need?" Oh, how she loved toying with him. It was so easy and every time she had teased him to the limit it only enhanced their lovemaking. She looked over his shoulder to the door. "Isn't Nadir still downstairs?" She asked, hoping the glittering sparkle of mischief was not apparent in her blue eyes. 

Erik whimpered softly, not trusting his voice to work properly. Instead he saw fit to nod, and grasp Christine's hand to press it to his cheek. "I need you..." He said softly, leaning closer to trail a few kisses along her cheek. "Please...?" 

Christine gnawed at the inside of her lip, determined not to break out into a satisfied grin. "Please what, Erik?" She felt his forehead and trailed her hand tantalizingly down his chest to rest at his stomach. "You look ill." She half-grinned but managed to wipe the smirk off her face as she continued. "Do you need your medicine?"

Erik growled low in his throat, knowing at that moment he was being played with. Tackling Christine back against the bed, he pressed his body to hers and attacked her mouth with his. "I need _you._" He whispered dangerously. "Now."

Christine's body trembled with a wave of desire at feeling his body hard atop hers, but she was still determined to taunt him to full potential. She looked at the door once more, and sniffed the air foolishly. "We forgot about dessert, Erik! Surely Nadir will want what we've prepared, I happen to think it one of my best desserts yet."

Erik groaned, pushing his hips against Christine. "You can be my dessert, my dear." He said seductively, before leaning down to kiss her lips swiftly. "And if Nadir wants some... that's too bad." He grinned, before kissing her again with all the passion he was feeling.

Christine pulled her lips away with a soft pant, heat spreading through her body. She ignored her more urgent wants and pressed her hips back against his. "Well that's not very hospitable, Erik. I don't think I want our son to take lessons of _your_ etiquette."

Then we shall send him to Nadir to learn his manners." He grumbled, before kissing her again and sliding his hands swiftly down to rest at her hips, and then they moved behind her, untying her dress and slipping inside to caress her skin.

Christine's eyes closed and she moaned, submitting to him for a moment. It was only a moment, after all. In the back of her mind she searched her brain for things she could still tease him with. She licked and nipped at his lips and lay completely still on the bed. "Now, Erik..."

"Hmmm?" He intoned, completely absorbed in sliding her dress from her shoulders and kissing each bit of skin revealed.

"You really don't want to do that," she assured him shakily, her hips involuntarily moving up on their own accord to come in contact with his.

Erik moaned deeply as her hips came against his own, and he lowered his mouth to kiss her neck. "Why is that?" He asked, nipping at her flesh and making soft whimpering sounds in the back of his throat.

"Because you must save your strength to make the other nineteen of our children." She whispered, and shakily reached to pull her dress back up.

Erik looked down at Christine and frowned, touching her face. "Christine...? Do you not wish to..." He sighed, and kissed her forehead. 

Christine reached down in between them to grasp his waistband, but before she could even think of what to do next, she felt herself drifting off to sleep, suddenly extremely exhausted. Her fingers curled around the inside of his pants, and then her eyes closed, and her head fell to the pillow as she dozed off.

Erik looked down at his wife with mild concern, touching her cheek. A heavy sigh slid from his lips as he settled to lie beside Christine. Gently he rolled her into his arms, cuddling her against his chest and willing his mind to comprehend the fact that there would be no satisfaction right now. "You've spoiled me." He mumbled into her hair, before dropping a kiss to the top of her head and closing his eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera.

Author's Note: Now, if you are reading and not reviewing, that makes us sad. Remember, you don't have to be signed it to review:D While you're at it, go read SWEET SEDUCTION by us! And review that too, ya'll. 

Chapter Eleven

Christine pulled her cloak around her, shivering against the cold wind of Paris. She walked towards the Giry's flat, hoping Meg was home. She couldn't wait to see her best friend, and although she'd looked upon it bitterly before, she realized she missed the girl's bubbly attitude. She'd never admit that, however. She came closer, and apprehension twisted in her stomach. She stepped to the door, and knocked softly, a huge grin plastered on her face.

The door swung open to Madame Giry, and the woman looked a bit surprised. "Mademoiselle Daae... I assume you are here to see Meg. Please, come in." She said, waving the girl inside and calling to her daughter.

Meg rushed from the room at her mother's call. "Yes, maman? What is it you - Christine!" She cried, hurrying to her friend and throwing her arms around her. "Christine, I haven't seen you in so long! Where have you been?"

Christine smiled broadly and squeezed her friend tight. She pulled back, but held her hands. "I've so much to tell you, Meg! First, though..." She turned to Madame Giry and asked politely, "Would it be alright if Meg came to my home and have dinner with my family tonight?" 

Madame Giry appeared thoughtful for a moment, before nodding. "Yes... I do not think that would be a problem, as long as she is home before it becomes too late..."

Meg nearly bounced with excitement. "Oh, Christine! I'm so excited, what do you mean by family? Come, you must tell me everything, let's sit down!" Quickly the dancer pulled her friend to the living room, sitting down on the sofa before the fire and looking to Christine expectantly.

Christine sat down by Meg and played with the folds of her cloak. "Oh Meg... Meg, I have a husband now. And an uncle and..." She looked down and rubbed her abdomen. "And soon a son..." She grasped Meg's hand and smiled brightly. "So much has changed! I feel horrid for not coming to see you earlier, and you must forgive me. We've been so busy."

Meg's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "A husband! A BABY!" She shrieked, before clasping a hand over her mouth. "Christine, explain this to me! You disappeared after that horrible encounter with... well, with Him... no one can find you or the ghost in his lair... and now a few weeks later you suddenly have a whole new life!" Meg's eyes were dancing.

Christine smiled and shook her head. "I suppose rumors have spread. What I am about to tell you must remain between us, do you understand?"

"Of course!" Meg exclaimed, leaning closer and grinning with excitement. "Christine, you're my best friend... I won't tell a soul!"

"Alright. That night, I realized I was in love with the Phantom." She shook her head and corrected herself. "With Erik. Oh, Meg, if you only knew him. The real Erik. He's so humble and you'd simply love him if you knew him better." She continued, staring off into space. "Raoul was devastated of course... But I couldn't live my life without Erik. I wore his ring, and I became his wife." She smiled and said excitedly, "Which brings me to my next point. We're husband and wife in all the ways that matter... But we never made it official. We are having an official ceremony by the end of the week, and I want you to be there. You're my best friend, as well."

Meg gaped at Christine, hardly able to believe what she had heard. "With the _Phantom_!" She shook her head slowly. "Oh Christine... I always knew you would end up with someone more exciting than the Vicomte." She teased, taking Christine's hand in hers. "I would love to attend... Wait! That means.. the baby...is the Phantom's baby...!"

Christine threw her head back and laughed, her dark brown curls bouncing as she did so. "Of course! Yes, I'm about a month pregnant." She grinned and rubbing her stomach again. "He can't wait to meet his aunt Meg." She giggled and became wrapped up in her excitement once more. "Meg, I found that I have an uncle! My mother's brother-in-law! He sold us our new home, and he'll be at dinner tonight, as well. Oh Meg, I cannot wait for you to meet him. He'll simply love you!"

Meg laughed in excitement. "Oh Christine, this is wonderful! I can't wait to meet him... although I'm a bit nervous about meeting... well, your husband..." She flushed a little, looking toward the fire. "I mean.. he killed Piangi, and Joseph Buquet... and he made the chandelier fall, didn't he?"

Christine sighed sadly. "Well, yes, Meg. But he did it all because he was afraid that Raoul would take me away. He loved me so much..." She frowned. "I was a fool to not have realized I loved him earlier." Her eyes sparkled again and she clasped Meg's hands in hers. "What rumors have been flying around the Opera? I was never one for gossip, but since it is my own..." She gave Meg a playful smile.

Meg laughed, appearing thoughtful. "Well... a few girls have been saying that the Phantom turned you into a ghost... Others think that you've been killed... a few more think you and the vicomte escaped and eloped..." Meg shrugged. "The managers kept telling the girls that you had been in touch and were coming back after the break, but... you know rumors..."

"All to well, I'm afraid." She smiled and laughed softly at the rumors. How unlikely. "I'm glad I've seen you, Meg. I missed you so much." She patted her friend's hands. "I have to prepare dinner when I return. Would you like to help me or should I just send a hansom for you later?" 

Meg sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Unfortunately, I have practice with the corps until later this evening... would it be a terrible amount of trouble to send a hansom?"

"Not at all." She stood and fastened her cloak securely around her. "I shall send one much later. I can't wait, Meg. This is going to be so much fun."

X

Erik sat on the settee before the fire, his arm around Christine's shoulders as they waited for their guests to arrive. The food was almost done cooking, and the table was set. All was ready, and very soon they would be seated and eating a meal, all family and friends together. Erik leaned over, kissing Christine's cheek and smiling fondly down at her. "Are you excited, my dear?"

Christine grinned and nodded fervently, squeezing his hand. "I feel as if I'm the luckiest woman alive!" Her blue eyes glittered as she bit her lip to keep from squealing in excitement. She grabbed the back of Erik's head and pressed her lips to his, and pulled back. "SO excited, my love!" 

Erik laughed, twining his arms around Christine's body and pulling her to his lap. "I'm glad... I want you to always be happy." He said warmly, before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you so, Christine..." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Christine caressed his uncovered cheek and smiled as she gazed into his beautiful eyes, telling him how much she loved him with her gaze. She slapped his forearm playfully, then. "You must be very nice to little Meg. She's terrified! She probably thinks our baby is a ghost." She laughed at the thought and ran her hands down Erik's chest. "You don't feel like a ghost to me, my love."

Erik grinned broadly, nuzzling Christine's cheek and moving his lips down to her neck. "I shall be as kind and polite as I know how." He mumbled against her skin, sliding his hands across her back and tugging Christine a bit closer.

Christine situated herself atop his lap, moving a leg to each side of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily as she ran her fingers through his hair, and let them stray to his neck, where she began to massage. She bent her head and kissed him heatedly, moving her hips a tad against his, almost as if she were teasing him again.

Erik wrapped his arms tightly around Christine's waist, hands gripping her back as he kissed her with every ounce of passion he felt. When her hips moved against his, he gave a small whimper, lifting his hips just a bit to brush against Christine's.

Christine moaned and ground more firmly against him, and arched her back. Her long hair fell on top of his hands, and she squeezed his shoulders. She went forward to attack his neck as he had done hers, and began moving her hips in a slow pace as she did so.

Erik gave a small cry of need, threading his fingers into Christine's hair and using his free hand to clutch his wife as close to his body as he could. "Christine..." He moaned, pressing his hips firmly against hers and aching to flip her beneath him and make love to her properly.

Christine gasped and grinned deviously up at him, clutching his shoulders. She slid her hands down between them to stroke him through his pants, grinning evilly still. She raised an eyebrow and pressed her breasts against his chest, her other hand moving to massage his neck once more.

A low groan slid from Erik's lips as he allowed his head to fall back, eyes sliding closed and his body trembling in need. "Yesss..." He whispered, holding Christine tight against his body for a moment, before he lifted his head, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her fervently.

Christine's hand slid back up to grasp his shoulder and she kissed him back, tilting her head slightly to move her tongue deeply into his mouth. She arched against him, trying to feel him against her, but she groaned in frustration when she could not. She moved her lips away and reached down to hike up her skirts, the blasted things that held them back each time.

Erik swiftly helped Christine with her skirts, looking into her eyes with a silent question posed in them. He didn't know how much longer he could last like this, and he felt himself trembling in need as he caressed her legs, stroking his fingertips up and down.

Christine moaned and smiled as she twirled his hair around her fingers. "Erik," she murmured, and wrapped her legs around him as she slid her hands to his pants. _Oh God... We shouldn't be doing this._ But she had never felt more ready in her life. There were good sides to her pregnancy, and one was that she was aroused so much and she had a husband that would never turn her down.

Erik smiled lovingly at his wife as he slid his hands down to rest over hers, and together they unbuttoned his pants. Within a moment he was ready, and tugged Christine's hips over his own, pulling her down and thrusting up within her with a cry.

Christine arched her back and flipped her hair back, crying out loudly as she began to move against him. She squeezed his hips and moved her hands up and around to his back, raking her nails over his shoulder blades. She moaned low in her throat, and it sounded almost as a hum would in a song.

Meg Giry had been knocking on the door for a while now, and with a sigh she finally opened it up, stepping into the foyer. The house was grand looking, and she couldn't believe the beauty of it. She thought she heard something coming from the room down the hall, so she removed her cloak and hung it by the door, then scurried down the hall and walked into the room, gasping at what she saw. Apparently it was true that the Opera Ghost wore a mask, and Meg couldn't help but stare at the intimidating man who's lips were firmly attached to her best friend's.

Christine threw her head back once more, and opened her eyes, and was horrified as she saw something... blonde... in the corner of her eye. She paused in her moving against her husband, freezing. Jean Claude wasn't blonde... Nadir definitely wasn't blonde... _Meg!_ She looked over the settee back to see her best friend, and gulped. "Meg! Darling, you're early!" She fought the huskiness of her voice and moved to get off of Erik. 

Erik choked, and as Christine tried to lunge away, he clasped his hands on her hips. "Stay." He whispered, and hoped Christine would realize how obvious it would be if they scampered apart... Instead, he stilled himself and waited, heart racing. 

Meg's face flushed slightly as she walked inside curiously. "I'm sorry... I seem to be interrupting something..." She apologized, looking to the floor.

Christine nearly groaned as she felt herself throb around Erik, and she clutched his shoulders tightly. "No... No, not at all, dear. I trust the hansom ride was okay?" She bit her lip as another moan longed to escape her mouth, and she looked down at Erik with a pained expression. She moved a little bit atop him, grinding her teeth together as she tried to stop the low throb within her.

Erik gasped softly, when she moved, and he couldn't help the small thrust he made in response. A surge of pleasure flew through his body, and when he realized it was nearly impossible to tell his movements, he made another cautious thrust, and he grinned playfully up at his wife then.

Meg smiled kindly at Christine, sitting on the armchair near the sofa. "Oh, it was lovely, thank you..." She said softly, looking at Erik with open curiosity.

Oh my God, Christine thought in her tortured mind as she closed her eyes. She pinched Erik's nipple at his playful smile, and couldn't help herself as she continued to move, so agonizingly slowly atop him. _What are we doing!_ Her eyes were wide with disbelief at what she was doing in front of her guest, her best friend, but she knew Meg was so innocent that she probably wouldn't figure it out. She moaned softly and said, "Are you hungry?" As she did, she looked down into Erik's eyes and licked her lips seductively, grinning as she thrust hard against him. 

Erik glared at Christine when she pinched him, and when she moved against him, Erik had to force himself not to cry out. _Oh God... Christine..._

Meg nodded slowly. "I'm a bit hungry... and I assume this is your husband?" She asked with a sly smile. She hadn't seen Christine so... happy looking in a long time, and she was glad someone could bring light to her eyes again after her father had died.

Christine raised an eyebrow, but closed both eyes as she felt herself nearing the edge. "Um... yes, no... Yes!" She cried out, and her eyes widened as she realized what she'd done. She smiled back at Meg and nodded. "Isn't he lovely? Perhaps you should come over here and shake his hand?" She thrust against him once more as she felt herself so close to climax. She was yearning for him to touch her, for him to kiss her, but there was no time.

Erik arched an eyebrow at Christine's words, and looked to the girl with a smile. "No need to be so formal..." He said gently, even as he pressed himself upwards into his wife again, and he looked away as his eyes slipped closed for a moment. _So close... both of us are..._ He knew this was very dangerous, but he couldn't seem to help himself, and he pressed himself within her again and finally couldn't help himself. Reaching up he grasped Christine's cheeks, bringing her face down and kissing her. He frankly didn't care what society thought about displaying affection in front of others, he loved this woman and damn it he wanted to kiss her.

Meg smiled at the kiss between the two people, wishing that she could find someone to love like that... and then she was startled as she heard a throat clearing in the doorway. Turning, she saw a strange foreign looking man, who's face was slightly flushed. The man walked in and looked from Meg, to Erik and Christine, then back to Meg again.

Erik's kiss was enough to make Christine lose it. She pressed fully against him and squeezed his shoulders as she felt herself tighten around him, and she began to shudder uncontrollably. She gripped her husband tightly, and was well aware of Nadir in the room, though she didn't give a damn. _Come with me, Erik, we've worked so hard..._

Nadir's eyes widened when he noticed the expression on Christine's face, one of raw passion, and he swiftly moved to Meg's side, grasping her arm. "Mademoiselle Giry, I must ask to you to come with me... I need to talk to you about the wedding..." He said swiftly, tugging the girl from the room and looking skyward as he walked. _Oh Allah... the things I do for my friends..._

Erik gave a small cry when Christine tightened against him, and he felt immense relief flood though his body as Nadir took Meg from the room. Now free to do as he pleased, Erik flipped Christine below him on the settee, thrusting into her a few more times and giving another cry, this time a bit louder, as he released within his wife, throwing his head back and whimpering over and over.

Christine cried out as well, and wrapped her legs firmly around him. She panted heavily and squeezed his upper arms, hardly able to catch her breath. She grinned up at him and stroked his broad shoulders, and then lifted her head to kiss his lips.

Erik kissed Christine lovingly, his hands descending to her face to cup her cheeks. His arms shook from holding himself up, and he allowed his body to rest against Christine's, pressing his face into her neck and breathing deeply her scent. Christine stroked his back and smiled against his cheek. "I cannot believe we actually did that." She giggled. "I'm glad we did, though," she spoke softly, placing kisses along his jaw line.

Erik laughed, rubbing Christine's back and tilting his head to give her lips better access. "So am I, my dear..." He purred, cuddling closer to her for a moment before pulling away long enough to button his pants and fix Christine's skirts. "Although I'm quite relieved that Nadir arrived when he did..." 

Christine grinned and nodded. "It seems you could be much louder than I, if you let yourself go more often." She patted his rear playfully and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. "Isn't this the same place we made love yesterday?" She asked thoughtfully, glancing around the room. "We should try the chair next time."

Erik laughed at her words, pulling her into his arms and standing, carrying her from the room and smiling roguishly at Nadir, who gave Erik a very irritated look. Setting Christine to the floor, he dropped a quick kiss to her forehead, before walking toward Nadir and patting his shoulder. "Now now, Daroga... don't scold me too much." He said, before looking down at a very nervous Meg and taking her hand. He dropped a quick kiss to her knuckles, bowing slightly. "I apologize about before, mademoiselle...please allow me to greet you properly." He said gently.

Christine's eyes left Erik, the pride for her husband still shining in them and she smiled mischievously at Nadir. She shrugged lightly and looked behind her towards the foyer area. "I have no idea. He should've been here already." She blushed and shook her head. "But I'm glad he's not..." She laughed softly and looked up at Nadir. "We're extremely lucky to have an understanding friend as you."

Nadir flushed slightly, and he briefly rested his hand on her arm. "Think nothing of it... I am glad to see the both of you so happy..." Glancing over at Erik and Meg, he chuckled. "Mademoiselle Giry appears a bit nervous..."

Meg looked up at Erik, blushing when he let go of her hand. "Oh... do call me Meg..." She said softly, looking away from his intimidating gaze and choosing instead to focus her eyes on the floor. "And it was no trouble, I understand that you... you care for Christine greatly..."

Erik smiled down at Meg, before looking over to Christine with a look of nervous fear on his face. He was entirely unused to meeting someone new, and he had no idea how to handle this situation.

Christine heard a knock at the door, and she gave Erik a soft smile before turning to go answer it. She smiled up at her uncle as she opened the door to reveal him, and bestowed the woman accompanying him with an odd look. "Hello," she began, "I'm Christine." 

Jean Claude stepped over the threshold and guided his lady to stand beside him inside the foyer. "Christine, this is Marie Perrault." He winked at Christine, trying to get across that this lady was very special to him. "Marie, this is my niece, Christine Destler." He looked around. "Are we a bit early?" 

Christine shook her head. "No, uncle, you're right on time." She smiled to Marie. "How are you this evening." 

Marie smiled politely right back, nodding. "I'm just fine." She looked up at Jean Claude. "I used to know a Destler..." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "It was a very long time ago."

Christine nodded. "This way, please. Dinner is ready." She led them into the dining room and beckoned Meg over. "Uncle Jean Claude, Mademoiselle Perrault, this is my best friend, Meg Giry."

Nadir and Erik heard speaking, and Nadir smiled to Erik. "Ah, I see Jean Claude has arrived." However, when they began to walk toward the dining room, Erik froze. He knew that voice... "Erik, what is it?" Nadir asked, looking to his friend.

Erik shook his head slowly. "Nothing, Nadir... nothing at all... I only thought..." Quickly he walked into the dining room, not looking anywhere but at his lovely wife, and he moved to Christine, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. It was only afterwards that he looked to Jean Claude to greet him and his words died on his lips when he saw Marie. "... Mademoiselle... Perrault...?" He whispered, his entire appearance becoming that of a young boy again. His voice was small and child-like, filled with shock. He hadn't seen Marie in over 20 years...

Jean Claude and Christine exchanged glances, and they both turned to look at Erik. "You're acquainted?" They both managed to say at the same time, and Christine moved back to study the two. She looked over her husband's shoulder to Nadir, and then over to her uncle. What was going on with this? She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. 

Marie's eyes widened and she stepped forward, seeing Erik's mask. "Erik?" She whispered, unbelieving. "Is it really you?"

Erik trembled slightly, not sure if he should run now. "Yes Mademoiselle Perrault, it is me..." He said, still in the small voice. He reached out nervously to take Christine's hand, and squeezed it firmly.

Marie looked between the two of them, finally registering that the Destler she had known was in fact Jean Claude's niece's husband. She noted with wide eyes that Christine looked exactly as Madeleine did when she had been much younger. She smiled at Erik and nodded. "You're well, I see." She stepped forward to touch his arm. "I'm glad." 

Erik's body stiffened at her words, and he looked almost as if he were trapped when she touched him. However, his rigid rememberence of the polite way he was taught to speak to Marie still ran through him, and he nodded. "Yes, Mademoiselle Perrault, I am well.. and you appear to be well yourself." He said, his voice almost hoarse and his eyes almost wild with their search for a way out. He squeezed Christine's hand tighter.

Marie stepped back and took Jean Claude's arm. "Erik, you don't have to hold such formalities with me any longer. I am simply Marie now." She laughed quietly and looked up at Jean Claude. "I feel to old to be called 'Mademoiselle' now."

Jean Claude caught Christine's eyes and his confusion mirrored there. "Marie, how do you know Erik?"

Marie looked back at Erik. "I knew his mother. I suppose I played a role in his childhood, as well. Was I not the first one to give you a present, Erik?" She smiled encouragingly up at Erik, seeing the look on his face. She still remembered him as that small, smart boy so long ago...

Christine looked at Meg, and then Nadir, and then her uncle. She narrowed her eyes at Marie, feeling a certain jealousy, but not understanding why. _I'm giving him the greatest gift he'll ever receive,_ she spoke sternly in her head. She squeezed Erik's hand comfortingly and cleared her throat. "Well, dinner awaits."

Erik nodded at Marie's words, still baffled as to how this had occurred. "I..." He sighed, looking to Christine, then back at Marie. "I still have the book." He said shortly, not sure how to behave. Swallowing hard, he looked at Nadir, Meg, Jean Claude, Marie, then to Christine, noticing all their gazes resting on him. Suddenly Erik felt incredibly closed in, and he let out a shuddering breath. "Please excuse me for a moment." He said quickly, squeezing Christine's hand and turning to leave the room. Swiftly he moved to the sitting room, leaning on the mantle and gasping for breath. 

Christine gave an apologetic look to all of them. She moved towards Nadir and said softly, "Could you please seat them? I have to go make sure he's alright." She smiled sadly. "Is there anything you know of that can help him get through this?" 

Nadir shook his head, completely at a loss. "I think he's just feeling crowded." He said softly, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You help him just by being at his side... I suppose this was quite the surprise... seeing her after all these years..."

Christine nodded. "Okay. Well, thanks, for all of your help." She squeezed his hands and then moved toward Meg. "I'll be right back, I promise." She looked to her uncle and Marie, and smiled reassuringly. "Please be seated and we'll return in a moment." With that, she walked out of the dining room and out into the hallway, and when she heard deep gasps, she moved towards in, into the sitting room. She watched from the doorway, wondering what she could do. "Erik?"

He turned to look at his wife, and looked at her with need. Opening his arms, he called to her with tears in his eyes. "Christine..." 

Christine smiled sadly and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling his chest. "Erik, my love, what has made you so upset? There's no one in there to hurt or to judge you. They're our friends. Marie seems to adore you."

Burying his face into Christine's hair, he shook and leaned against her completely, unable to hold himself up. "She was but a girl when she was with us... and just seeing her... it makes me remember so much that I'd wanted to forget so long ago..." He whispered, squeezing Christine as close as he could to his body and trying to calm his breathing.

"Erik," Christine began, running her hands over his back, "The past is behind us, yes. But Marie, she was obviously kind to you. She is now apart of your future, and I'm sure the past is behind her, as well. You've no need to fear our future! Think of all the friends we have now... Friends that are as close as family." She pulled away and cradled his face in her hands. "Calm yourself, and know that these people care about you. All of them, especially Marie, are glad to see us happy together." She squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the doorway. "Come now."

Erik nodded slowly, cupping Christine's cheek and kissing her lovingly. "Thank you, my dear..." He whispered, softly, blinking away a few tears and instead smiling. "I apologize... I just..." He sighed, following his wife from the room and toward the dining area again. 

"There's no need to apologize," she whispered, turning to him once more before entering the dining room once more. She stood on tiptoe to peck him on the lips once more. "You're so very brave, Erik. I love you so much." She smiled comfortingly up at him and gently led him into the dining area. 

Erik sighed and followed his wife, looking at the table with everyone seated and prepared to eat. Erik took a deep breath, then walked to his usual seat and slowly lowered himself, doing his best not to meet anyone's eyes. Once he was situated, he looked up at Nadir, who smiled reassuringly at him.

Christine sat in between Erik and Meg, and across from Nadir. She smiled at her best friend and scooted her chair closer to the table. "Our son is hungry," she announced, picking up her fork. She grinned at Meg as she stuffed her mouth, and then paled as she remembered her manners. "I apologize," she murmured, and looked at Erik with a sheepish grin. "He's your son."

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Jean Claude told me that you were pregnant, Christine. How delightful. Congratulations to the both of you." 

Jean Claude grinned and nodded. "He'll be a strong little bugger, if he's already craving that much food." He nodded towards the amount of food on her plate, thrice as much as anyone else's.

Erik had to chuckle at the words Jean Claude and Marie spoke, beaming with pride at the thought of having his very own son. "Yes, Christine is quite insatiable." He said, giving her a sly look and taking her hand beneath the table. He looked down at his own food, but it was difficult for him to eat while wearing his mask, so usually when they had guests he would pick at his food, but avoid actually eating too much. Looking at Christine again, he smiled lovingly at her, before lifting his own fork. 

Christine grinned and picked up her fork as well, completely ravenous. She chomped down on her food, sometimes looking over at Meg and making faces, and grinning like an idiot. All of this was so pleasant. She was pleased that her husband was becoming comfortable. She looked over to her best friend again, and grinned, hitting her arm playfully. "Now we must find you a husband, Meg!" She looked across the table to Nadir. "Any young men you know?" 

Nadir laughed, shaking his head lightly. "No, I'm afraid not... and anyhow, I think mademoiselle Giry would like to choose her own beau, would you not?"

Meg smiled faintly, blushing a bit as she nodded. "Oh Christine, I don't think I'm ready for such a life yet!" She grinned, looking to her best friend and smiling. "And anyhow, I plan to dance for years yet... if I got married, I'd have to leave the stage..." She cut off when she realized that Christine fully intended to continue on the stage. Meg wasn't sure how that would work out, after all...

"Mademoiselle Giry," she mocked with a grin, "Would like to be swept up in romance, just like I was." She switched her gaze to rest on Marie and Jean Claude, who were wrapped up in their own conversation. Were they swept up in a romance? She shook her head and grinned back at Meg. "You wouldn't have to leave the stage! You can consummate your marriage in your dressing room!" She switched her grin to rest on Erik.

Erik laughed heartily at the words his wife spoke, and nodded toward Meg. "It's true you know..." He whispered playfully, before looking to Marie with open curiosity. "The world seems to grow smaller every day..." He said softly, shaking his head. "The last time I saw her was when my mother died..." Shrugging, he looked down at his plate and sighed. _Oh well, Christine's cooking is good cold as well..._

Christine examined Erik's food, as well, and slid her hand under the table to caress his muscled thigh. "Would you like me to feed you?" She whispered, so that only her husband could hear... Perhaps Nadir, considering the angle of her head. She grinned naughtily and removed her hand just as she was about to touch his most intimate flesh, and she turned her head to gaze at Meg. "So this man of yours. What does he look like?"

Meg shook her head fervently. "There is no man, you horrible woman!" She said laughingly, and slapped at Christine. "You're pure evil."

Erik smiled softly at Christine, reaching out to take her hand and hold it tightly in his. He wished so very much that he could take off his mask, but he knew that would be completely inappropriate. _Christine is spoiling me... I shouldn't want to remove it at all.. but now I'm growing so used to not wearing it..._

Christine looked at Meg incredulously and then turned her gaze to Erik. "No!" She looked to Nadir. "I'm not evil, am I!" She looked down at her empty plate and then to Nadir's. "Are you going to eat that?" She asked, nodding towards his chicken. She grinned and shrugged innocently. "I'm not evil!"

Nadir smiled and handed his plate to Christine, shaking his head. "Not evil at all, Christine." He said gently, before looking to Erik. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, concerned.

Erik sighed, and smiled. "Of course I am." He stated, but made no move to eat any of the food. Instead he looked to his wife lovingly.

Christine grinned. "Oh, he's already eaten." She winked at Nadir and bit her lip as she looked over at her husband with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Erik glared to Christine, chuckling softly. "You are nothing but trouble tonight." He teased, looking balefully down at his food and trying to ignore how good it smelled. _In about a minute I'm taking this plate into the kitchen and eating it._

Christine grinned evilly and nodded to Erik's words. She bent over her plate -- or Nadir's former plate -- and began to stuff the chicken into her mouth, but she caught sight of her uncle and Marie looking lovingly at each other. She raised an eyebrow. "Marie, why don't you come to the wedding." She smiled evilly. Perhaps that'd make them reveal their love for each other... If there was such.

Marie looked up, startled, and nodded. "Of course, anything you'd like." Jean Claude grinned at his niece.

Christine bent over the table and made a pained expression. "Erik... come to the kitchen with me please." She glanced at his food. "And bring your plate," she added suspiciously, then stood.

Erik frowned, concerned at her expression. "Christine, is something wrong?" He asked, reaching out to rest a hand on her arm. "Are you hurt?" His eyes were wide with fear as he stood, grasping his plate in one hand, and her arm in the other. Swiftly he moved them into the kitchen. "What is it?"

Christine grinned and picked up his chicken with her bare hands. She took a big bite out of it before shoving his mask up his face and pushing the chicken towards his face. "Eat it!" She demanded, her other hand on her hip. "Eat it or I shall devour it ruthlessly!"

Erik laughed at his wife's expression, before leaning forward and taking a bite of the food gratefully. "Thank you." He said softly, before taking the food from her hand and holding it himself. "I don't trust you to keep from eating it." He teased, reaching out to pull her closer to him and rest his chin on her head. "Have I told you how much I love you in the last, oh, twenty minutes?" 

Christine shook her head. "But now you can eat in peace, so I think you should say it again. And if you do, I might even think about giving you a very exquisite dessert." She grinned up at him and pulled away, moving back to his food. "Quickly, now, you know what will happen if it's in my eyes for too long." She rested her elbow atop the counter and placed her chin in her hand. "Did you notice something going on between Marie and Jean Claude?"

Erik smiled, leaning on the counter himself and beginning to eat almost as ravenously as his wife had earlier. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did notice... Marie lives in Boucherville last I knew... I just don't understand how they could have met." His brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled his mask completely off and set it aside with a sigh of relief.

Christine's brows came together as she frowned in thought. "Well, Jean Claude seems to be taken with her. I think it's cute." She wrinkled her nose in delight at him and made a grab for the little food remaining on his plate.

Erik slapped at Christine's hand, grasping the last bit of chicken and holding it away. "Ah ah.. open up." He said in a soft voice, holding the food before her mouth and quirking an eyebrow playfully.

Christine glared and stepped forward. "Give it to me," she demanded, trying to bite at it and catch his fingers as well.

Erik shook his head, smiling down at Christine. "Open up and you can have it." He said simply as he grinned.

Christine growled and ran to him, and jumped up to wrap her arms and legs around his body. She held onto his shoulders with one hand as she clutched his wrist with the other and bit him playfully. She looked him in the eyes and opened up her mouth wide, as she would while hitting a high note. "Feed me!" She insisted.

Erik placed the food within her mouth, and placed gentle kisses along her neck as he held her in his arms. He absolutely loved how playful Christine was, and he nipped at her neck with a grin. "You know, that chicken was wonderful... but you taste much better." He mumbled against her skin.

Christine chewed and savored the delicious flavor, rubbing his hair. "Are we to make love on the kitchen counter now, my love?" She grinned.

Erik laughed, kissing her swiftly and letting her back to the floor. "Unfortunately no..." He said gently, kissing her again and reaching for his mask. "I'm afraid someone will come looking for us." He explained, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles lovingly. "Although I must admit the idea intrigues me..."

Christine grinned as they entered the dining room again. "Then we must experiment as we wash dishes." She kissed his cheek briefly and sat back down beside Meg. "So did you enjoy my cooking? If so, we'll have you for dinner more often!" She glanced over at Nadir. "He comes whether he likes it or not. Poor man is so bored." She winked at Nadir and smiled playfully.

Nadir laughed, nodding his head. "Yes... I'm afraid I spend most of my evenings here... much more interesting than staring at the fireplace all night..."

"Yes Christine, the food was wonderful." Meg insisted, reaching over to take her friend's hands. "Maman says I can come to your wedding, by the way... when is it?"

Christine smiled brightly. "This Friday, in the late afternoon." She grinned, thinking of her wedding night. Ah yes, what pleasures were to come then? "You can just spend the night with me here while Erik stays with Nadir, that way you can help me." She grinned. The groom was not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, but perhaps a little before the ceremony they wouldn't be able to wait... 

Christine nodded. "I'm afraid to send you alone..." She frowned. "I'll go with you." She noticed Jean Claude and Marie were standing, as well, and she smiled. "You're departing, too, I suppose." She turned to Nadir. "Please take care of my husband while I'm away..." She winked at him and looked at Erik. "I'll not be too late."

Erik sighed a bit, standing up and moving to begin clearing the table. "Be safe." He said quietly, stacking plates and trying not to worry about his wife already. After all, she was pregnant. Casting a curious glance to Marie, Erik couldn't help but wonder what things would be like now for them.

Marie smiled at Erik. "I suppose I shall see you on the wedding day, then. Take care of yourself until then." She had a very acute sense to hug him, but she backed off and took Jean Claude's arm. Christine's uncle shook his hand before moving towards the foyer.

Erik carried the dishes to the kitchen, then went back to the dining area to see that everyone was walking out the door. Curiously he walked to the foyer, grasping his cloak and fedora and placing them on. Walking swiftly, Erik made his way from the house and followed after Christine and Meg. It was easy to keep in the shadows and not be detected by the two girls, after all.

Christine smiled at Meg. "And I love him so entirely much. Our son is going to be a wonder to this world. And I can just see the look of pride Erik will have! I'm so proud of him. Do you know how far he's come?" She shook her head and grinned. "Life is so nice."

Suddenly, before anyone had time to figure out what was going on. A large, burly man, obviously drunk, came up the desolate road toward the two young women. He advanced on Meg, first, but when Christine jumped in front of her best friend, the man grabbed her upper arms and forced her to the ground.

Erik gave a cry of rage then, rushing forward and reaching to the concealed pocket of his cloak for his Punjab Lasso. Pulling it free, he looked to Meg, whose face was white with fear, and then to Christine who was on the ground beneath the man. With one simple toss of the rope it was around the man's neck, and Erik pulled back swiftly, bringing the man off of his wife. "Christine!" He shouted, his voice frantic.

Christine gasped and scooted as far away as she could from the now dead man, whose neck had been snapped. She gazed at his lifeless form in horror, and trembled violently. Her skirts had been pulled up her thighs, and he'd been so close... She began to sob helplessly.

Dropping the rope, Erik rushed to her side, taking his wife into his arms and holding her on his lap, his own tears falling. Gently he rocked Christine back and forth, stroking his hands through her hair and over her back lovingly as he murmured comforting words in her ear. His heart was still racing with his fear as he kissed her cheeks.

Christine gripped Erik furiously to her, as if she was afraid she was going to be taken at any moment. "Erik!" She struggled to look up at him as she went into hysterics. "Erik, he was going to... he was going to..." She sobbed and buried her face into his chest. 

Jean Claude and Marie stepped out of their hansom, and rushed towards the three. Jean Claude dropped to his knees beside Christine and touched her shoulder. "Little love! Are you all right? We saw everything."

Marie looked mortified and she gazed at the dead figure on the ground. "Everything..." She echoed. 

Handing Christine over to Jean Claude, Erik stood mechanically and walked to the body of the man, rolling him over with ease and removing the Punjab Lasso from around his neck. Calmly he coiled it back up and slipped it into his cloak. Looking down at the body, he heaved a heavy sigh, reaching out then and closing the man's eyes. "You made me break my promise." He said softly to the man, while he reached into his pocket and produced two gold coins, which he placed over the fellow's eyes. Then he walked from the body, head low, and stood on the edge of the group, looking to his wife, the white faced Meg Giry, then toward the moon.

Marie was shaken. Erik had killed. Jean Claude and Christine seemed to be unfazed by the action, but the little blonde woman she'd known as Meg was looking rather pale. She walked towards her, helping her up. "Are you quite alright, Meg?"

Meg looked up to Marie, nodding. "Yes.. yes, I'm alright..." She said softly, looking toward Erik, then the body. "I... it was just frightening, is all." She said, looking toward Erik again. "He seems so... lost..." She said curiously, tilting her head. Her eyes lit up slightly then. "So... the Punjab Lasso wasn't part of Buquet's story... it really does exist..." Her eyes were full of wonder then, and she looked with concern toward Christine. 

Christine held her arms out like a baby would, beckoning for her husband. Jean Claude called his name softly as he still held his precious niece to him. It'd really given him a scare, and though he'd felt his heart constrict, he'd only focused on getting to her. 

Looking toward Christine, Erik did not hesitate to rush toward her, and in an instant he was sobbing uncontrollably, scooping her tightly against his body and burying his face into her hair. "I'm so sorry!" He wailed, holding her as tightly as he could manage. "I've broken my promise... I've betrayed your trust! I swore I would never kill again, oh Christine..."

Christine shook her head, and though she was slightly still shocked from her experience, she held Erik and comforted him. "No... No, I would've been..." She gulped. "I would've been violated had you not rushed to my side. Erik, you were protecting me! Who knows what that man would've done, to me and to Meg!" She began to cry now, as well. "You're a hero, Erik! You're my hero..." Her salty tears fell to his neck and she clenched her fist in his shirt. 

Jean Claude took Marie's hand, and then looked to Meg. "Come, Mademoiselle... We shall have the hansom take you home." He turned to his niece to gaze at her once more, before nodding. "They'll be okay." He knew Erik would take care of her. Calling out for a hansom down the road, he quickly moved the two women forward.

Erik stood with Christine in his arms and began to walk toward home, looking back at their friends to smile sadly. "Thank you." He called, his voice a little hoarse. Then he turned, and began the walk home, holding his wife tightly in his arms.


	12. Chapter Twelve

-1Disclaimer: We own none of the characters from Phantom of the Opera. The lyrics to "Des De Moor," or "The Song of Old Lovers" belong to Jacques Brel, not us.

Author's Note: Awww this is the sweetest chapter yet! Oh, and go read Sweet Seduction. And review it. Sweet Seduction, by us, and review. GO!

Chapter Twelve

It was the evening of Friday, and all in all a very special day. The setting sun was coming through stain glass windows of the small chapel, and Erik stood before the priest, trembling slightly from his fear... but today was a very special day. Erik knew that this was to be the single most happiest day of his life. Today he would marry his Angel. Looking toward the pews, he gave a shaky smile to Nadir, who sat next to Marie. Next to Marie was Jules, who Erik had thought to invite at the last minute... and the fellow had been quite grateful. Sighing almost inaudibly, Erik looked to the Priest, who gave him an encouraging smile.

The doors to the chapel opened, and light filtered in around Christine as she stepped over the threshold on her uncle Jean Claude's arm. She was smiling radiantly, and everything about her sparkled. Her long brown curls were pulled up at the back of her head, a few curls escaping the mass and slipping down her cheeks. Her long white wedding dress glimmered as the sunlight hit it, and her eyes shined brightly as they stayed on one person and one person only: Erik. She squeezed Jean Claude's arm tightly in her excitement, and he smiled down at her.

Erik stared in shock at Christine's beauty as she walked down the isle, Meg Giry behind her holding her train. Erik couldn't believe that he was so lucky as to be marrying this woman...

As Christine and Jean Claude reached Erik and the elderly priest, Jean Claude took his niece's hand and reached for Erik's, and then joined them together. He stepped back with a smile and to Erik's right, as Meg did the same to Christine. Christine's cheeks were sore from smiling, but she couldn't stop, and she tightened her hand in Erik's.

Erik held Christine's hand tightly in his, looking down at the small woman beside him and finding it difficult to breathe. It was really happening... he was really going to marry Christine. Smiling shakily down at her, he resisted the urge to kiss her forehead, and instead moved a little closer to her, unable to take his eyes from her face. 

"Dearly beloved," the priest began jovially, "We are gathered here today in the presence of God to witness the joining of Erik Destler and Christine Daae in the holy bonds of matrimony." 

As the priest continued to tell of the blessing of marriage God had given, Christine continued to gaze up at Erik. He looked so handsome today, and there was a glow about him she'd never seen before. She couldn't believe this day had finally come, and she was completely grateful that it had. And it was even more special to know that their child was within her, witnessing this, as well.

Erik blocked out all words by the priest, focusing only on Christine's beauty, the way her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. He longed to speak to her, but knew it was important that he was silent at this moment. Instead he smiled, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Who is bringing Christine Daae to be joined in holy matrimony to Erik Destler?"

Jean Claude raised his hand slightly and spoke, "I am."

The priest continued. "Who is bringing Erik Destler to be joined in holy matrimony to Christine Daae?"

Erik sighed softly, meeting the priest's eyes. "I am, there is no one else." He spoke softly, looking back to Christine.

Christine smiled encouragingly up at him and the priest nodded. "Are you willing now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Christine and Erik with your love, your concern, your counsel, and your prayers?"

Jean Claude did not hesitate to answer, and he said solemnly, "I am." 

Erik smiled toward Jean Claude, tears filling his eyes from the support that seemed to be flowing from everyone... for once, life was looking wonderful, and Erik drew a shaky breath as a tear of joy slipped down his cheek.

The priest moved on the wedding vows, and Christine took a deep breath, biting her lip as she grinned at Erik. "Do you, Erik, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her, to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave to her, and her only, until death shall part you?"

Another tear slipped from Erik's eyes as his voice came, soft and reverent. "Yes, of course..." He breathed, smiling down at Christine in joy.

As the priest repeated the question to Christine, she nodded and squeezed Erik's hands. "I do... Always." She had the urge to grasp the back of Erik's head and kiss him, but she refrained, instead smiling with complete happiness up at him.

Erik grinned at her words, looking to the priest for a moment with a broad smile, before meeting Christine's eyes again. _I will always protect you._ He thought, wishing he could say the words out loud. 

As the wedding went on gleefully, a man stood in the back, frowning and waiting for the moment which was sure to come.

The elderly priest went on, "Please bow your heads in prayer." 

As he prayed over them, Christine clutched Erik's hands and tried not to focus on how warm she was in her dress. When the prayer ended, and she lifted her head once more, the priest asked for the rings.

"Erik, as you place this ring on Christine, please repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed; and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow."

Erik took the ring with shaking hands, and cautiously placed it onto Christine's finger. His voice was strong, if not a little wavery, as he spoke. "With this ring... I thee wed; and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow..." He said, bringing her hand to his lips. He just couldn't help himself.

Christine smiled wide and bit her lip, and the priest repeated what she was to say. "With this ring, I thee wed; and with all my wordly goods, I thee endow." She placed the heavy ring on Erik's finger and caressed his hand.

She took a deep breath as the priest asked, "If there is anyone present that feels these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A sudden voice from the back of the church rang out, and Erik's eyes widened. _The fool!_

"They CANNOT be wed!" Came the voice of the Viscount de Chagny as he stormed up the isle, eyes ablaze. "She cannot marry him! She was to marry me!" He exclaimed, stopping several feet from the couple and the priest.

Christine's mouth dropped open and she stared in disbelief at the audacity of her former fiancée. She meant to speak, but Jean Claude stepped in front of the couple. Before he could advance on Raoul, however, the priest asked, "Explain your reason, Monsieur."

Raoul glared at the man who stood before the couple, and he moved to the side to meet the priest's gaze. "This woman was to marry me! And now she's decided to wed this monster instead! He could hardly be considered human, and he was unwell, supposed to die!" He cried, anger and hurt building within him. "He's tricked her, hypnotized her! She left my home as my fiancée and came back the monster's whore!"

Erik fumed with anger at Raoul's words, eyes narrowing. However, he kept himself silent, shaking with rage however he shot him a look of pure hatred.

Jean Claude glowered at the man. "Do not call my niece a whore." He moved closer to Raoul. "You have no right to object. Leave now." 

Christine, behind them, felt her knees go weak. She felt light headed and dizzy, and her eyes began to water. _Not on my wedding day!_

"Niece! This is yet another lie, Christine has no family!" He exclaimed, pushing past Jean Claude to rush toward Erik. "How could you desire to marry _this,_ Christine! Look at him and have this spell over you broken!" He cried, tugging the mask from Erik's face and turning his face away from the horrors.

Erik gave a cry of rage and pain, bringing his hands up in an attempt to hide his face. Lowering his face he turned, but no matter where he looked, there were people. He was trapped.

Meg's eyes widened, but she did not look away... she had always wondered why the ghost wore the mask, and now she knew. 

Marie, beside Nadir, clutched his arm and gasped loudly. She'd only ever seen his face when he had been a very small child, and even then she could not get used to it. But she was angered; this objecting man was just as Madeleine had been, and she was going to put her mind to this! "He's still a man, you fool!" She looked to Jean Claude. "Get him out of here!"

Christine grabbed Erik's lapels and brought him closer to her, and caressed his face. "You're not a monster," she whispered to him. She turned to Raoul. "He's my husband! No amount of the riches you could ever promise me could change my mind about him. You're the monster here, Raoul, ruining our happy day! Leave now!"

The priest was surprised at Erik's condition, but he knew that God had a reason for everything. Though, he was outraged by what was going on now. "Everyone calm down! Sir, I see no reason to heed your objection. It is clearly obvious that these two love one another!" 

Raoul gaped at Christine, then at the people surrounding him. Were they all insane! "But... Christine..." Looking at the crowd he gaped. "Do _none_ of you see him!" He turned to the priest, shocked. "You call yourself a man of God!" 

The priest frowned. "See here, you have no authority in any of these matters, Monsieur. This is a holy place, as well as a holy ceremony. You'd do well to leave here now."

Christine shivered at the look on Raoul's face. "Erik..." She murmured, suddenly feeling very sick, as she had when she'd began her morning sickness mode. She didn't know how she could end this madness. This was her special day! How could this happen! She stepped away from Erik and in front of Jean Claude. "I told you the day I broke our engagement, Raoul, that I love him. I'm sorry you feel the way you do but you must move on!"

Raoul looked at Christine who stood before him, shaking from grief. Tears slid down his cheeks as he reached out to take her hands. "But I love you!" He cried, drawing closer to her and meeting her eyes. "And you... you loved me too...!" Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, trying to show her his love the best way he knew how.

Erik growled when Raoul's lips touched Christine's, and he had half a mind to whip out his Punjab Lasso... but he knew this was something Christine must handle on her own.

Christine clutched Raoul's shoulders and pushed him away, falling to the ground herself from the force she had used. Her hair was beginning to fall under the veil, and her makeup was ruined from the tears that now flowed freely from her face. "How dare you! How could you!" She buried her face in the hand that wasn't clutching her bouquet so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Moving forward swiftly, Erik grasped Christine in his arms and helped her to stand, pulling her against his body and kissing her face, still unmasked. His mask lay on the floor a foot away, if he let go of Christine he could get it... but his wife was more important to him than anything else... with her, he knew he never needed to hide again. "Shh... my dear, my Christine..." He whispered, wiping her tears from her cheeks delicately and cleaning the streaks of make up with a gentle hand. 

Raoul stared in awe at the tenderness displayed by Erik as he held Christine. Looking around at the angry faces, he felt his face warm. "I... I..."

Jean Claude looked over at Nadir and made a head nod towards Raoul. "Let's get him out of here, eh?" He moved forward, taking one of Raoul's arms.

Nadir stood swiftly, anger flooding his senses as he grasped Raoul's other arm. "Come now, Monsieur le Vicomte." He said, voice tight as he helped pull him from the church.

The priest sighed and touched Erik's shoulder. "I apologize for that interruption of your holy ceremony. We will continue now." He stepped back and said, "You may now kiss your bride."

Christine smiled tremulously up at Erik and slipped her hand up to caress his marred cheek, as she turned her face up to be kissed.

Looking down at Christine a tear slid from his eye, and he held her face reverently, bending low and gently touching his lips to hers. The kiss lasted for several moments, and when Erik finally pulled away, a small sob escaped him, and he pulled Christine tightly against his body, burying his face in her hair and holding her close. "I love you..." He whispered, his voice carrying through the church.

The priest smiled, pleased with the amount of adoration the couple had for one another. He'd never actually seen this much love between two people in all his years as a priest. He enjoyed it greatly. "What God hath joined together, let no man part asunder!" He smiled out over their heads. "May I present to you, Erik and Christine Destler."

Jean Claude walked back in, and lifted his hands in the air. "I missed it!" He grinned and walked back up to Erik's side, and clasped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations," he said softly.

Nadir stood next to Jean Claude, tears in his eyes as he shook Erik's hand and gave Christine a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Yes, congratulations to both of you..."

Erik smiled broadly, before realizing he still had no mask... Shaking Jean Claude and Nadir's hands, and giving Christine a loving look, he strode forward and grasped his mask in his hand, swiftly putting it in place and giving a greatly relieved sigh.

Marie stood and joined the small crowd, going first to Christine and examining her ring. "So beautiful! I'm so happy for you, dear!" She hugged Christine to her and then turned to intercept Erik. "I'm so proud of you," she began, as she grabbed him to her in a mighty hug. "So very proud. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this."

Erik stiffened for a moment when Marie hugged him, before he cautiously wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Looking at her, he smiled cautiously. "I'm... well, I'm very glad you were here... it's almost like having.. Her." He said softly, before turning his gaze away.

Marie rubbed his arm. "She would've been proud, as well." She squeezed his arm lightly before moving back near Jean Claude.

Christine turned to Meg with a large smile. "I can't believe it! We worked so hard on my makeup... How does my hair look?" She giggled and gave her best friend the bouquet. "You're next," she promised, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Meg flushed, looking away as she sniffed the flowers. "You look beautiful, Christine." She said, her eyes twinkling. "And you're positively glowing!"

Erik smiled at Marie then, before looking toward his wife and striding toward her swiftly. Grasping her into his arms, he dipped her back and kissed her soundly. "I have never before felt such joy." He said warmly, touching his forehead to hers.

Christine giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me either..." She lowered her voice then, and raised an eyebrow. "Just wait until tonight..."

Erik laughed at her words, nuzzling her cheek and cuddling Christine close to his body. "Yes..." He whispered softly, "I am quite excited about that..." 

Jean Claude moved past the couple and toward Meg and tapped her on the shoulder. "Were you the one that did Christine's makeup? It was wonderfully done. I used to put makeup on..." He coughed and looked around suspiciously. "...On my wife!" He grinned and shrugged.

Meg laughed richly at Jean Claude's words, and motioned to Marie. "Monsieur, I couldn't help but notice the way you and Mademoiselle Perrault look at each other..." She blushed, "Is there something between the two of you?" 

Jean Claude blushed and raised an eyebrow. He leaned in closely and whispered, "I used to be afraid of red-haired women... such tempers they have... but she's different. I have a feeling Christine should've given the bouquet to her." He winked.

Christine gave Jean Claude an odd look at hearing certain words. _He's not drinking anything tonight._ She grinned up at her husband and took his hand, and moved toward the priest, who was looking over them with a pleased expression. "Thank you so much for performing the ceremony. It meant so much to both of us, and we're really appreciative of your services."

Erik nodded at Christine's words, completely agreeing. "Yes, it really means everything to us..." He said softly, squeezing Christine's hand and smiling shyly.

The priest nodded. "It was my pleasure. I haven't been in the presence of you for too long, but I can see plainly that you care for each other greatly." He nodded. "It definitely was a pleasure to perform this ceremony." 

Smiling down at Christine, Erik said softly. "My dear..." His cheeks flushed slightly as he bent low to kiss her cheek. "When shall we leave?" His voice was filled with need which he was embarrassed to express.

Christine grinned at him and placed a hand on his chest, moving away from the priest. "It's going to take a while to get out of this dress... So I suppose we should leave soon." She smiled and turned to Nadir, holding onto Erik's hand. "I hate to depend so much on you, Nadir, but, we'd like to spend some alone time together. Can you make sure Meg gets home safely?"

Nadir nodded kindly, patting Christine's arm. "Of course, you two go and be together... today is your day." He said warmly, giving Erik a smile, then turning to Meg.

Christine squeezed Erik's hand and then left him to hug Meg tightly. "Thank you for all your help. I'll let you know how everything goes." She winked and moved to her uncle, embracing him warmly. "I cannot express how much I love you. Thank you for giving me away, and thank you for accepting Erik." She smiled brightly.

Jean Claude kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to you soon, little love."

Christine nodded and embraced Marie before turning back to Erik and taking his hand once more. "Are you ready?" She whispered, grinning broadly. 

Erik nodded quickly, drawing Christine against him for a moment, before taking her hand and leading her from the church, where there was a beautiful hansom waiting for them.

Christine pushed on Erik's forearm as she climbed into the hansom, and she smiled slyly, waiting for him. Even though Raoul had ruined the ceremony momentarily, he'd only made them stronger. She smiled and patted her stomach.

Erik climbed into the hansom beside his wife, now in every sense of the word, and tugged her into his arms. Gently he rested his hand on Christine's stomach, stroking her skin lovingly and pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you..." He whispered, nuzzling her cheek and tightening his grip around her body.

Christine rested her head on his shoulder and gazed lovingly up at him. "Erik, this day... We're finally legally married, and I know my father was watching, and our child was there, as well!" She leant up to kiss his cheek. "It's amazing. I feel like I'm floating, my love."

Erik grinned then, pressing his lips to Christine's for a moment. "Oh Christine... I love you..." He mumbled against her lips, before kissing her deeply. Never had he felt so happy, so loved.

Christine scooted closer to him and kissed him softly. "I love you, too." 

X

Erik and Christine stood before the large home, looking at the grand front door and knowing that as soon as they entered, they would begin their married life. Erik turned reverently to his wife, lifting her up into his arms and kissing her forehead softly. "My wife..." He breathed, opening the door and stepping inside with her. Looking around, everything seemed much brighter.

Christine smiled as she wound her arms around her husband's neck, and pressed her forehead to his temple. She looked around the house, as well, and reality hit her full force as she realized this was where they would be spending their married life together, and a happy feeling washed over her.

Erik smiled at Christine with such love in his eyes as he began to walk toward the grand staircase, his eyes on his wife the whole time. "I'm the most lucky man on Earth..." He whispered.

Christine nuzzled his cheek and stroked his mask. Very lightly, as she gazed into his deep, expressive eyes, shining with all his love, she began to sing. "Oh my love... My sweet, my marvelous, my tender love..."

Erik grinned when Christine began to sing, and as her voice drifted off, Erik picked up the next line, nuzzling his face into her neck as he carried her down the hall toward their room. "From early dawn until day's end, my love..."

Christine smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as she began to sing the last line with him. "I love you still, you know, I love you..." She felt completely blissful and she couldn't remember a time she felt more tranquil and happy.

Pushing the door open with his foot, Erik brought Christine to the bed and gently laid her down, looking at her as he stood beside the bed. His hand reached out to trace over her cheek, and he smiled through the tears in his eyes. "Christine..." He whispered, reaching up and removing his mask with relief.

Christine stood up beside him as he placed the mask down, and she took his face in her hands. Standing up on her tiptoes and clutching his shoulders, she kissed his marred face, trailing her lips across every bit of twisted flesh. When she was sure she'd not missed an inch, she moved to his other cheek.

Erik gave a shuddering sigh when Christine's lips touched his face, and he threaded his fingers into her hair holding her close and closing his eyes. "Oh Christine..." He breathed, trembling from the love being shown to him.

Christine stepped back when she had completed her task, and held his hands. "I love you, Erik," she whispered, smiling lovingly up at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears of happiness.

Erik moved to sit beside Christine on the bed, and he gently took her hand in his, trailing his lips across her palm and up her wrist. Upon reaching her elbow, he lifted his face to kiss her forehead, before taking her other hand and delivering the same treatment.

Christine shivered and smiled as she watched him, and she gently lifted her free hand to touch the back of his head. She closed her eyes and savored the sensation that ran through her at the touch of Erik's lips against her skin.

Erik slowly ran his hands to Christine's back, beginning to unbutton her elegant wedding dress as his lips found her jaw. Working his mouth down her neck, he breathed against her flesh thickly, his trembling hands sliding within her dress to caress her skin. Slowly he moved behind his wife, opening the back of her gown and sliding it off of her shoulders as his lips found the back of her neck. Slowly he worked them down her spine, kissing and placing a few playful nibbles along her skin.

Christine moaned softly as his hands and lips worked in unison, and she leant her head back slightly. "Oh Erik," she sighed, shivering as the cold air hit her back. This feeling was unbelievable, and she knew this night would be even more special than the night they'd first made love. She trembled in delight at the thought and closed her eyes.

Erik grasped Christine's hair in his hands, laying it over her shoulder and guiding her dress from her arms. Standing he slid it down her legs and from her body, laying it reverently across the chest at the foot of the bed. Turning back to Christine, he smiled warmly, guiding her to lay on the bed and sitting next to her, sliding his fingers over her body and marveling at her beauty.

Christine didn't take her eyes off his, and she smiled up at him the entire time. Desire swept over her body, and she shuddered underneath his fingers. She reached up carefully to stroke his face, caressing his lips with her thumb, and then his jaw with her forefinger. She sat up and reached for his bowtie, undoing it. She trailed her hands down the buttons of his shirt, and then placed her hands on his lapels to push his jacket off. Her nimble fingers then went to work at his collar, sliding each button out of its hole slowly.

Erik sighed softly as Christine began to undress him, and he stroked his fingers through her hair lovingly as he looked at her face, watched the light from the nearly-set sun reflected off of her skin, made her eyes sparkle. "I love you..." He whispered, as if loud voices would shatter the magic.

Christine's eyes glimmered as she gazed at him again, catching his eyes, and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Her eyes traveled down to his chest. It was broad and muscular and as she trailed her hands down over it, she could feel the strength behind him. Her hands trailed all the way down his torso to his pants, and she bit her lip as she began to unbutton them. When they were loose, she slid them down his hips, and off to land beside the bed. She placed her hands on his thighs as she leant in to kiss him.

A soft sighing whimper escaped the back of Erik's throat when Christine's hands came to his thighs, and he kissed her back with a soft passion, cupping her cheek with his hand and stroking the fingertips of his other hand up and down her back.

Slowly and carefully, Christine fell backward onto the bed, and she reached up to grasp Erik's shoulders. She kissed along his collarbone, and then up to his shoulders, where she bit gently. She then moved her lips to his, running her hands through his dark hair.

Erik gave a very small whimper, kissing Christine with a bit more passion. Slowly then, he slid his lips down her body, nibbling at her collarbone and sliding along her sternum to her stomach. For several minutes he kissed and nuzzled her abdomen, imagining their child inside of her, before he looked up to meet Christine's eyes. Very slowly he leaned up, brushing his lips over her breasts and moving his fingers up to take her hands.

Christine gasped and her eyes slid closed, and she arched slightly into the touch of his lips. She squeezed his hands tightly, as she felt herself being swept away in her passion. It felt too good being treated this way. And to think, she'd have this the rest of her life.

Erik smiled against her flesh, cautiously taking a nipple into his mouth and touching his tongue to it. His hands slid from Christine's to move along her legs, feeling her silky skin and trembling slightly in desire. Lifting his face, Erik looked down at Christine and smiled sweetly, leaning up and kissing her lips.

Christine moaned and kissed him back ardently, taking his head in her hands and holding his lips tightly to hers. She slid her hands over his shoulders and down his back, and moved her lips to trail down his neck. She squeezed his hips and brought her hands back up to tangle into his hair, and tilted her head slightly as she went for a new angle to kiss him at.

Erik gave a tiny whimper as he kissed her with a mounting passion, sliding his hands up to take her hips. Slowly one had slipped between her legs, and he touched her gently, probing his fingers against her womanhood and intensifying the kiss slightly.

Christine tore her mouth away from his and clutched his head in her hands, her lips moving to his ear as she murmured his name. She moaned softly as her hips responded gently to his fingers, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly as she began to move.

Erik smiled down at Christine as he slid his fingers inside of her almost shyly, kissing her face and her lips. Slowly he moved his fingers within her, curling them slightly and nibbling at her neck as he established a slow rhythm with his hand.

Christine moaned and slid her nails lightly along his back, nuzzling her face into his neck as she began to gyrate gingerly on his fingers. Her breath caught and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open as unbelievable pleasure washed over her. She whispered his name hoarsely and bit his shoulder once more.

Slowly Erik withdrew his fingers then, laying beside his wife and kissing her softly. His body ached with desire, but he forced himself to go slowly. Reaching out, he drew Christine against his body and cuddled close against her, burrowing his face into her neck and rubbing her back, letting his hands slide over her bottom and then back up to her shoulders.

Christine's arm wound around his waist, and she squeezed him tightly as her other hand massaged his head. She sighed softly, perfectly content to stay like this forever, but deciding it was his turn to feel what she'd felt. She trailed her hand in between them as he had done, and took his manhood into her hands, stroking him gently.

Erik's eyes widened and he looked at Christine with wonder on his face. A tiny cry of need slipped from his lips then, and he leaned forward to kiss her passionately, clutching his hands tightly to her sides and giving a low groan. The feel of her hand against him was amazing, and he lifted his hips slightly, trying to get more contact.

Christine squeezed him, being as gentle as she could, and let her nails rake delicately and unhurriedly over his flesh. She let her tongue run over his bottom lip, and she bit it gently as her hand worked more firmly.

Erik gasped in pleasure, tossing his head back and giving a small cry. His hand came down to rest over Christine's, and stilled it, looking sheepishly to her face. "Things... things will be over quickly... if you continue to do that..." He whispered, his face flushed and eyes glazed with passion. Gently he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Slowly then, Erik moved to lie on top of Christine, and he nuzzled her cheek, eyes closed.

Christine watched him with a bemused expression, and slowly she brought her hands up to cup his face. "Things will never be over for us, Erik." She kissed his lips quickly and stared deeply into his eyes, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone. "We have the rest of our lives." She smiled reassuringly and brought her lips back up to his, and situated herself to lie on top of him. She pulled back from his lips and smiled almost slyly as she began to move down his body.

Erik looked at Christine with surprise, confused slightly by her movements down his body. "Christine...?" He whispered, body trembling slightly as his hands grasped Christine's upper arms.

Christine moved out of his grip and clutched his thighs as she lowered her lips to his abdomen. She let her tongue slide out almost unnoticeably there, and looking up at him as she did so, she trailed her tongue further, down the length of his manhood and to the tip. She let her thumb caress his inner thigh as she circled the head with her tongue softly. 

Erik gasped in shock as her tongue touched his most sensitive area, and he thrust his hips upwards slightly, whimpering and grasping the bed sheets tightly, his entire body trembling with desire. "Oh... yes Christine..." He murmured, his voice hoarse with passion.

Christine grinned and squeezed his thighs as she took the tip of him into her mouth, eyes on his face the entire time. She enjoyed the power she had over him as she did this, though she knew anything she did to her husband would please him. She slowly inched more of him into the warm cavern of her mouth, and then back up, to where she had just barely the top of him in her lips. She repeated the action once more, and as she did so, she slid her hands up and down his legs as far as she could reach.

Erik gave a strangled cry as she took him into her mouth, and he resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth, although it was quite difficult to keep himself from doing so. His mind was beginning to swim from the pleasure and he made tiny groans every few moments, his eyes squeezed closed and his head tossed back, back arched. "Christine..." He hissed sensually through his teeth. "So... good..." 

This encouraged her, and she took as much of him into her mouth as she could manage, and begin to suck gently. Her hands glided up his legs and up his torso, and then back down again, to stroke across his stomach. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and across his thighs, and she began to add her tongue as she took him once again into her mouth.

Words could not describe the passion and desire the flew through Erik's body as Christine's warm mouth and tongue moved against him, and he gave a strangled whimper as he leaned up to grasp her hair into his hands, gasping for breath and trying to focus his passion-clouded eyes.

Christine stopped and removed her mouth, and stared up into his darkened eyes. She smiled shyly and moved back up his body to lay beside him, caressing his shoulders and upper arms. She stroked his scarred cheek and smiled at him before cuddling up to him and setting her lips to work at his neck.

Erik trembled as he cuddled Christine against his body, tilting his chin up to give her better access to his neck and shuddering a little. "Christine... my God... you are so..." He shook his head in disbelief. "I love you." He whispered. 

Christine halted her kisses and looked up at him innocently. "You have certain capabilities, as well, my love." She grinned and returned to attacking his neck, sliding her tongue across where neck met shoulder and sinking her teeth gently into the flesh. 

Erik chuckled at Christine's words, placing his fingers under her chin and turning her face up to him. Gently he kissed his wife, marveling in how willingly her mouth moved against his, how warm and soft she was.

Christine closed her eyes and wound her fingers into his hair, slightly massaging his scalp with her fingertips. She pressed against him, feeling that if it were possible, they would mold together as one. She kissed him with mounting passion, not even realizing as her hips went forward a tad.

Erik made a small whimpering sound when Christine's hips touched his, and he slipped his hands down her sides, caressing her hips and moving his fingertips down her thighs playfully. "Christine..." He whimpered, nibbling at her neck.

Christine's body was aching with need and she trembled in Erik's arms. "Erik…" She clutched the back of his head and closed her eyes tightly. She needed him more than anything else in the world, and she tugged lightly on his hair as she looked into his eyes. "Erik, please…"

Kissing her neck gently, Erik's hands slid up to her cheeks and he looked into her eyes. "Please what, my dear?" He asked with a twinkle of playfulness in his eyes.

Christine glared at him as her body shook. She smiled menacingly and ran her hands down to once again clutch his manhood. "If you don't give me what I want I shall just have to take it for myself," she announced, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Erik's eyes widened when her hand closed around him, and he gave a tiny growl, attacking her mouth with his own and kissing her with a voracious passion. _To hell with going slowly..._ He thought with a wry smirk, before he trailed his lips down her neck, pausing to nibble at her pulse point. After a moment or two of feeling her blood pumping speedily, he moved his lips down further, trailing them over her breasts and smiling sweetly up at her as he slipped his hands down to her thighs, making room for himself to lay comfortably. Gently then, he pressed his lips to her abdomen, tickling her skin with his eyelashes, then placed a soft kiss to her inner thighs, before grinning up at her. "What would you like me to do now, mon amour?" He asked with a smirk, his eyes darkened with desire.

Christine gasped and reached down to take his head in her hands, clutching at his hair. Her eyelids drooped down to where her eyes become tiny half moons, and her mouth fell open as she took deep breaths. "Erik," was all she could manage to utter, and she gazed down at him almost helplessly. 

Erik took pity on Christine when he could hear the desperate need in her voice, and moving his lips a few inches closer to her womanhood, he pressed his lips against her, before letting his mouth open and beginning to taste her curiously. He hadn't been so bold to do much the time before, but now...

Christine gasped, her eyes going wide. She moaned deeply and clutched heedlessly at Erik's hair, not seeing anything but passion. She trembled and pushed her hips forward, unable to control her own movements anymore as she felt powerful desire sweep her away. "Angel," she choked out, gasping wildly.

Erik moved his mouth a bit more enthusiastically against Christine, eyes closed as he moved his hands up to stroke her thighs and caress her stomach. Looking up at her then, he knew she couldn't take much more, and he moved his mouth away, crawling up her body and pressing his lips to hers voraciously. 

Christine could taste herself on his lips, and she moaned into their kiss and grabbed his head, kissing him more firmly. Somehow it was so erotic to her, and she wanted to explore much more now that they were legally bonded. She was no longer as innocent as she used to be, and it made her more confident to realize this. She wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and spread her legs further, closing her eyes to prepare herself for their joining.

Erik moaned deeply into her mouth, running his hands up to cup her breasts, moving his hips slightly and thrusting himself within her passionately, squeezing his eyes closed and gasping. "Oh God Christine..."

She was paralyzed for one full moment, not able to breathe, her mouth gaping open. Finally able to let out a moan, she grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed her hips forward against his, her upper body arching as she strained to throw her head back and get him deeper inside of her. She panted as she tried to situate herself to where he would hit the sweet spot up inside of her, now impatient as she was lost to her passion. Her hands slid down his back and she gripped his bottom as she tried to pull him deeper. Groaning outright, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him fervently.

Erik gave a great gasping cry, bending over Christine's body and pressing deeper within her, his eyes slipping closed in desire. "Yess..." He breathed, shaking as he felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge of his passion. "Christine... oh yes..." Leaning over slightly he kissed her neck, nibbling at her flesh and whimpering.

"Oh Erik... Oh God..." Christine raked her nails across the broad expanse of his back and writhed beneath him, matching his thrusts as her head turned to cry out loudly into the pillow. She gasped for air as she suddenly grasped his shoulders and gazed into his eyes. "Oh Erik... Oh my angel! My angel!" Before she could control herself, she came with a furious cry in high soprano, almost matching a banshee's shriek. She squeezed his shoulders and neck as she felt herself tighten around her husband.

Erik gave a great moan, grasping her upper arms tightly in his hands, not aware of the pressure he was issuing to her skin as he moved within her again and again, then threw his head back and gave a volumous cry, scratching his nails down her arms with another sharp cry. His body fell forward then, shaking from the aftershocks of pleasure that moved through him in quick waves.

Christine stared blankly up at the ceiling as her husband rested upon her. She'd never experienced anything like that in her entire existence and she was so ecstatic to know that it was Erik, her angel, that she had shared this with. She glanced over at her arms, frowning slightly as she noticed the skin was broken and blood was starting to seep through the broken flesh. She trembled as she realized what Erik had down in his passion, and grinned. Finally, he was letting himself go a bit more. Though, she knew, there'd be no end to his fretting.

Raising his head from Christine's chest wearily, he looked into her eyes, his usually pale face pink from the exertion he had put forth. "Christine..." He whispered softly, stroking her cheeks and smiling down at her. "I love you so..." Suddenly he noticed her arms, and his eyes widened. Scratch marks starting near her shoulder and moving down to her elbow ran across her flesh, bleeding, and he gasped. "Christine!" He cried, looking down at his hands and trembling slightly. He looked nervously up into her eyes then, afraid of her anger.

Christine gave him an odd look, an amused expression underlying her features. She pretended to notice for the first time the bleeding marks he'd left upon her, and she shrugged lightly. "Don't worry about those, you probably have horrible marks on your back." She grinned and stroked his hair. "You marked your territory, I suppose..."

Erik looked at Christine with minor awe, kissing her forehead. "You aren't angry?" He asked nervously, before kissing the scratches gently. A strange idea came to his mind then, and he gently licked the scratches, removing the blood from her wounds like an animal would do to its mate. He felt a little foolish afterwards, but he couldn't deny that the act had aroused him slightly, and he looked down into Christine's eyes lovingly, stroking her cheek and resting his forehead against hers. 

Christine smiled and ran her hands down his chest. Smiling naughtily, she flipped him over and sat atop him, closing her eyes slightly as she began to move with him inside her once more. "The Queen of the Mountain has returned," she said huskily, and grabbed his wrists to pin them above his head. "And we've only just begun."


End file.
